Cold War
by Blisterdude
Summary: A year has passed since Elsa's coronation and the Great Thaw. Elsa has put her all into helping her kingdom grow, while trying to heal her relationship with her sister, Anna. As events begin to spiral out of control , war looms on the horizon. Can the sisters survive the tide of destruction rolling their way? (Eventual Elsa/Anna)
1. One Year On

Arendelle was recovering. More than that, Arendelle was growing. For the first time in decades, the kingdom seemed to have a purpose. The docks were bustling, the Market Square was drowning in people, carts and barrels and ships and families and…

Elsa looked on all this with a smile from the window of the Conference Hall in the palace. It had been a year. A year since Prince Hans' attempted coup, since Elsa had nearly destroyed her home, put her people in jeopardy and…Anna.

A gentle sigh escaped her lips. It had been a long year, but she still hadn't forgiven herself for the harm she'd done to her sister, the hurt she'd caused her, both emotionally through their childhood isolation and…physically. Her blood ran cold at the thought. Well, she swallowed a bitter laugh at the thought, colder than usual.

Anna. Gentle Anna, caring Anna, loving Anna. Her sister had done nothing but shower her older sibling with an unflinching love she felt she did not deserve, from their brief shared childhood, to her coronation, to today. Her heart was on her sleeve, Elsa failed to suppress a smile at the thought of the red-haired girl, her heart was also in her eyes, her mouth, her voice… The Queen drummed her fingers on the window sill, lost in thought. She didn't deserve the faith Anna seemed to have in her, but for the past year, she'd been trying her best to justify it.

'Your majesty?'

Elsa turned from the window to address her council. Arendelle had not had a full council since her parents had dismissed most of the staff and cut down the administration of the kingdom following the…incident with Anna when they were children. For the first time since the Great Thaw, Elsa felt her kingdom was finally on its feet again.

'Yes, I'm sorry Commander, please continue.' She strolled back to the long table, which seated 12 ministers, councillors and other assorted officials. She took a seat at its head, clasping her hands together as a gesture for the man to continue.

'Thank you, my Queen.' Commander Haagan stood, with a nod of respect.

He was a large man, with wide shoulders and a physique that belied a life of labour. He had a neatly trimmed beard that matched his dark hair and imposing eyebrows. Falko Haagan had worked as a woodcutter until he was twenty, where he enlisted in Arendelle's largely ceremonial military. The last ten years had seen him patiently work his way up the ranks. The army had admittedly little to do, Arendelle had not been at war for many, many years. For the most part, its soldiers merely acted as the Palace Guard. Haagan was largely responsible for coordinating relief efforts during the crisis a year ago.

'Councillors, I feel we need to address the growing problem with the Southern Isles.' He stated, plainly.

There was a low murmur of undisguised disagreement.

'The Commander is overzealous in his efforts.' One voice called out.

Haagan turned to the voice with the barest hint of a scowl.

'I need not remind this council of the actions of Prince Hans, barely a year ago.'

'You need not.' Another man stood. The Minister of Trade, Jeroen Kauffman.

He was a less dominating figure than Haagan, but no less imposing. He carried himself with a certainty some felt unsettling. He had long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and was clean shaven.

'We are all well aware of Prince Hans' duplicitous scheme, but we have long since received a formal apology from the Southern Isles, any further disagreements can be solved through trade and diplomacy.' Kauffman countered.

'The Southern Isles have been steadily increasing the price of their goods to us for the past six months. Not only to us, but also to their other neighbours.' Haagan rapped his knuckles on the table. 'Corona and Weselton and others.'

'Are you now a merchant, Falko?' Jeroen smirked.

'You don't need to be an expert in trade to see that this steady price increase is now not only noticeable, but obviously financing the expansion of their military forces.'

Consequently, the council erupted into heated debate. Again. As it had done for the past three meetings. Elsa sighed quietly. She wondered what Anna was doing, it had to be better than this.


	2. Regarding Rabbits

Anna crept through the undergrowth, guided by Kristoff's beckoning hand.

'Found one.' He muttered. He unslung the crossbow from his back, passing it to her.

They were wearing dark, fur lined leather coats and trousers, provided by Kristoff, which he used when hunting.

Kristoff smiled as Anna visibly balked at the weapon, as if its very existence was offensive to her. She reached out and took it, hesitantly. Kristoff gently took her arm and pulled her beside him, gesturing to something in the clearing ahead of them

'There, see it?'

Anna nodded with grimace, suddenly very unsure of what she had been goading her friend into teaching her only an hour ago.

'Yup.' She squeaked.

In the clearing, was a rabbit. A cute, furry, adorable little rabbit. And she was going to shoot it.

Kristoff was trying hard to stifle a laugh, this was Anna all over. This morning she'd enthusiastically stalked out to his cabin, like she normally did, announced the days plans, like she normally did, preached a passionate sermon about why she could do whatever Kristoff was advising her against, like she normally did and had succeeded in putting herself in an increasingly uncomfortable situation.

Like she normally did.

In a way, he was sorry he'd agreed. He wasn't sure the Quee-…Elsa would approve of him defiling Anna's spirit by trying to teach her how to hunt and kill cute, furry animals. As he looked at her though, trying to hold the crossbow comfortably, trying to look down the sights, he had a feeling he knew already how this would turn out.

Whether she knew it or not, Anna was all heart. He'd been a little hurt at first, as she had, when they realised they didn't really love each other the way they thought they did. But they had talked their way through it, a lot, and realised that in the end, neither of them had a problem with it. If anything, they were closer now than they had ever been when they were both trying so hard to make real a relationship that was built on…well…dishonesty. Both to each other and themselves.

Kristoff had always had suspicions her heart belonged to somebody else. He couldn't be sure, though he had an idea who, and he still wasn't totally sure what he thought about it, but he was okay with their friendship. He wouldn't change her for the world.

'Kristoff, it's _looking_ at me.' She hissed.

'It's just a rabbit, Anna' He tried to placate her anxiety. 'There are thousands of them.'

'But they're not here right now!.' She half-bawled.

The rabbit stiffened, Anna squeaked again, clamping a hand over her mouth.

'Maybe we should just…' Kristoff began, reaching for the crossbow.

'_No_.' Anna insisted, pulling the stock back into her shoulder and looking down the sights. 'I said I could do this, I'll do it.'

You had to respect her conviction, Kristoff conceded. If you didn't, she'd launch into another passionate tirade until you did.

'If you're sure…' Kristoff smirked. 'Inhume the rabbit.'

Anna looked appalled.

'_Why did you have to say it like that?_' She whined in a hushed voice, not taking her eyes off the rabbit.

Anna tried to shut out Kristoff's teasing. She had asked him to show her how to hunt because she wanted to bring something fresh for dinner tonight. Elsa had been tired and withdrawn a lot lately, so she'd wanted to surprise her sister with something nice.

Her brow furrowed as she focused. She didn't like it when Elsa pulled away. Things had been good between them for the last year, they had gone a long way to repairing what their parents had broken. She still loved them, as she always would, but she'd never understand their decision to just shut Elsa away. Her sister had nightmares, some nights. Not just usual ones, but ones about her.

Elsa had never directly told her they were about her, but Anna knew. She cried in her sleep sometimes, snippets of dialogue about her regrets and sorrow at hurting her younger sibling. Anna's heart broke each time she held the Queen close in a vain attempt to…make the visions go away. She wasn't sure exactly how far a rabbit she'd…_murdered_…for dinner was going to go in appeasing Elsa, but it was the first idea she'd had this morning and she was going to stick with it.

'O…kay.' Anna squeezed shut one eye in concentration and gritted her teeth in concentration.

The rabbit looked up at her. She felt its beady eyes burrowing deep into her soul.

'…can't!' She squeaked as she hauled the crossbow upwards at the very moment she pulled the trigger.

The bolt sailed upward into a tree as the rabbit scurried away at the disturbance. There was a sudden explosion of feathers and a furious howling squawk.

Without warning, she felt Kristoff barrel into her, sending them both tumbling into the soft snow. She caught a glimpse of a dark shape divebombing where the two of them had previously been, before it shot up again and out of sight.

'….um…' She managed from her place on the ground.

Kristoff sat upright, regarding her with a deadpan stare and a raised eyebrow. He helped her to her feet and they began making their way back to town.

'Nice work Anna.' He murmured, sounding exhausted. 'Nice work.'

...

'Come in.' A voice mumbled.

Elsa was sprawled across her desk as Anna entered the Queen's study. She'd returned triumphant with Kristoff a little while ago with a rabbit…that Kristoff had watched her buy from the market. He'd elected to wait outside, leaving Anna to receive all the glory. She'd scowled her best scowl, promising retribution for his laughter, to little effect.

'Hello sister.' Anna chirped.

Elsa looked up in surprise, hurriedly trying to tidy herself and her desk.

'Anna.' She breathed. 'Sorry about the mess, I've been…its…how's your day been?' The Queen promptly gave up.

'Okay. Kristoff was teaching me how to hunt.'

'Oh?' Elsa raised an eyebrow. Anna felt herself get flustered.

'Yeah. Uh…he was showing me how to stalk and shoot and…um…' She trailed off as Elsa stood, gracefully, pacing slowly toward her.

'Was he?' There was a glimmer in her sisters eyes, Anna felt the urge to keep talking.

'Yeah, yeah, we went out into the hills and hunted a rabbit and at first I couldn't shoot it and then I shot but I still couldn't shoot it and there was this hawk and I missed and it attacked and-' Anna stopped, breathless. 'It was Kristoff's fault!' She blurted, waving her arms frantically.

'Hey!' A voice shouted from outside.

Elsa crossed her arms. Anna couldn't bear her sisters knowing grin any more.

'…it was my fault.' She groaned, head in her hands. 'I wanted to catch a rabbit as a surprise for dinner tonight.'

Anna looked up at her sister, who was in turn looking at her with a funny look on her face. Anna felt her face flushing, embarrassed at her rambling. Elsa so easily reduced her to this.

'What?' She asked, crossing her own arms.

There was the glint of something behind Elsa's eyes, little creases were forming at the edges of her face.

'…what?' Anna repeated.

Elsa bit her lip.

'You're trying not to laugh at me.' Anna stated.

'Anna bought a rabbit at the market!'Kristoff called from outside.

'Kristoff!' Anna spun round.

Elsa burst out laughing.


	3. Behind The Door

A/N: I don't normally leave little notes, but I appreciate the attention I've been getting so far from this. Thanks guys. Hope this doesn't disappoint.

Later that evening, the two were dining together. Kristoff had beat a polite retreat, rather than face Anna's wrath. Elsa had chuckled privately to herself at the thought. Anna possessed the wrath of a teddy-bear. It did bring to mind something she'd talked about with Kristoff once though; Anna might have been one of the warmest, kindest people she had ever met, but that didn't mean she was soft. Her sister had a resolve that, when pushed, was near unbreakable. She envied her that.

She cast a furtive glance at the red-haired girl, currently skewering the remnants of her market –bought 'catch' with a fork. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face, Anna was always thinking of her. Even when the plans and schemes she always dragged Kristoff into didn't always come off without a hitch, Elsa was moved by her consistent efforts. It made her own attempts to bridge the gap between them seem so…inferior. She didn't deserve such care. She didn't deserve-

'Elsa?' Anna hazarded.

Elsa felt her face warm as she realised she'd been miles away, staring vacantly at the girl.

'Sorry Anna, I was just thinking.'

'What about?'

Anna regarded her sister with concern when she didn't reply for a time, but eased when she saw her lips quirk in a small smile.

'You.' She answered, simply. Anna set down her fork, resting her chin on her fingers with a grin.

'What have I done this time, to cause you such deep thought? It's been months since I _completely_ by accident flooded Oaken's store that time we used the spa or that time I _totally_ accidentally fed Olaf's nose to Sven-' Elsa raised her hands, trying to placate Anna before she got overexcited again.

'No, no, it's nothing like that. It's just…' Elsa flailed her hands aimlessly, as if trying to pin down a thought, before giving up.' Are you happy Anna?'

Anna was taken aback momentarily, masking it as much as possible. She knew Elsa had tried so hard this year, but was still crippled by doubts about her actions sometimes. She didn't want her sister to see she was surprised by the question, giving fuel to those doubts.

'What kind of question is that? Of course I am.'

Elsa frowned, unable to meet Anna's gaze.

'It's just-'

Anna found herself on her feet, dragging the heavy formal chair across the floor toward her sister. It was a long table.

Elsa suppressed a smile. That was Anna. To her, the palace was the embodiment of her pressures, fears and doubts. To Anna, it was just her house, where she lived with her sister. She noticed the servants politely ushered out by Kai, who nodded at the Queen as he followed.

Anna pulled her chair up next to the Queen and sat down. She gently, but firmly, took Elsa's hands in her own.

Elsa fought down the bristling chill she felt well up inside at the contact. Anna might have thought they'd come a long way in a year, but Elsa still had to fight to control her feelings at times like this, it was still so hard.

'Of course I'm happy. We're together again. I can hear you, see you, I can touch you Elsa.' Anna squeezed her hands.

'That's what frightens me sometimes.' She mumbled, looking down. 'I've tried so hard Anna, but I still don't feel that…I feel that I could be, no, _should_ be doing more for us. For you.'

Elsa felt a hand gently cup her cheek. She allowed Anna to raise her face to meet hers.

'You've done so much Elsa. Too much. You're the Queen of Arendelle, I understand. Sometimes I wish we could spend more time together, but you're my sister, I'm selfish.' Anna's grin made her knees weak, she was glad they were sitting down.

'I don't deserve you, sister.' Elsa smiled. Anna felt uneasy, there was something behind her sisters' smile, it seemed forced. She was still hiding.

For now, Anna only smiled sadly in return; she didn't want to force Elsa to talk; that would only make her draw back further. She caressed Elsa's cheek slowly, feeling stupid for hoping her meagre consolations might help send away a lifetime of Elsa's regrets. She changed tack.

'Maybe...' Anna began, withdrawing her hand. '…is there something I can do? To help? You have so much to do…'

Elsa's skin tingled at the absence of her sisters hand, she blinked, trying to focus.

'Anna, I don't want to saddle you with my burdens…'

'You're not.' Anna took her sisters hands again. '_I'm_ asking you to saddle me with your burdens.'

Elsa's face grew troubled.

'I suppose…well…come to the next council meeting.' With that Elsa gave Anna's hands a last squeeze, stood up and made her way out of the hall.

Anna watched her sister retreat with a sigh. She had a feeling tonight would be a bad one.

…

Anna was awoken by a scream tearing through the halls of the palace. She had launched herself out of bed and was halfway down the hall before she even realised she was awake. While she ran the princess struggled into a long robe, narrowly avoiding crashing into Kai in the hallway as she skidded to a halt outside the Queens chambers.

'Thank goodness you're here, highness.' Kai breathed out, no longer bracing himself for impact. 'Another nightmare I fear. I was going to check on the Queen but…' The kindly servant gestured to the door.

Anna felt hollow inside. The door. It had been a year and she still felt a sense of…vulnerability when faced with that closed door. It made her feel powerless. The handle was iced over, Anna noticed.

'Elsa!' Anna called.

The only sound emanating from within was a quiet sobbing which wrenched at Anna's heart.

This was bad. She placed a hand on the wooden facings, even the door itself was chilled. She tried the handle, pulling her hand back quickly at the cold.

'Kai, I'm going to need your help.' Anna stated, rolling up a sleeve. Kai nodded.

They stood side by side and prepared to ram the door.

'One!' Anna grunted, shouldering the door.  
'Two!'  
'THREE!'

The door burst open, followed by herself and Kai stumbling into the room.

'Elsa!' Anna hurried to her sisters thrashing form. Her face was creased up, stained with tears, her hair matted with a strange mixture of sweat and ice fragments. The room itself was coated in a fine layer of powdery snow.

Anna climbed into the bed and wrapped her arms around her sister, pulling her against her. She willed her to stop, to wake up, to talk to her about these damn nightmares which continued to plague her nights.

'I'm here. It's okay. It's me. I'm fine. I'm here. I'm okay.' She repeated the words over and over like a mantra, knowing that eventually Elsa would awake, refuse to talk about what she'd seen assure Anna she'd be alright.

But she wasn't alright and Anna knew it.

A quiet whimpering let her know that Elsa was coming round.

'Kai.' Anna whispered. 'It's going to be alright, you can go back to bed.'

'Goodnight Princess.' Kai nodded, making his way out quietly.

Anna turned her attention to her sisters shaking form, her heart breaking at how fragile she looked. She clasped the Queens hands in her own, rubbing them soothingly, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

'…mmnnnna?' Elsa mumbled.

'Shhh, it's me. Rest.' Anna couldn't see her sisters face, but she felt her shifting to get more comfortable. Her limbs tingled as Elsa nestled against her, softly.

'…I'm sorry.' The small voice cracked.

'Don't be.'

'I'm so sorry.'

'Elsa-'

'I'm sorry I hurt you Anna, before when we were little and…and later, and then when you came after me, and…' Elsa's frame was wracked with a fit of sobs.

Anna was shocked, she'd never seen her sister so vulnerable, so…small. Elsa was always the strong one. Even when she lost control of her powers a year ago she was…not like this.

'I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when we were younger, I'm sorry I can't be there for you more even now. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from harm, from Hans, or from…from myself.'

After that Elsa broke down. Anna, at a loss, simply held her sister tighter.


	4. Growing Up

Elsa's eyes fluttered open blearily. Her eyes were heavy, but she'd slept well for the first time in a long time, last night. She felt at peace, secure…warm. As she moved to get up she realised why. She was nestled against Anna's chest, with her sisters arms wrapped around her.

Elsa felt her face flush a little, she wasn't used to being this…close to anybody, or to this much contact. She could feel her heart quicken as her skin tingled, though for the first time she wasn't sure if it was because of her powers or because of the feeling of…security in the arms of her sibling. She was unable to turn, but she was able to hear the light, steady breathing of Anna, and feel the gentle rising and lowering of her chest.

A small voice in her said she could get used to this.

Elsa pushed that thought to the side though. She was still Queen, there were things to do. She sighed, realising there was no way to slip out without waking the other girl.

'Anna.' She cooed, gently. '_Anna_.'

Her sister stirred a little, then let out the most adorable half-murmur half-yawn she'd ever heard.

'Whazzit?'

'Anna, it's time to wake up.' She replied, stifling a laugh.

'Why's that?' She yawned again, not really awake.

'I have a kingdom to run, so there's that.' Elsa shrugged, or tried to, Anna's embrace was fairly restrictive.

'I'm very sorry, sister.' Elsa insisted, extricating herself from Anna's arms. 'The council meets soon and I would like to eat something beforehand.'

Anna, feeling slightly aware, finally noticed Elsa trying to get up and let her slip out of her arms. She watched her make her way to a screen in the corner of the chamber. The sunlight shone through the windows, bathing her older sibling in gold. Her hair shone, her light skin shone, indeed her whole body glowed. Anna felt her heart quicken at the sight. She turned away as Elsa slipped behind a screen to change. Her sister was much more like herself this morning. She hoped it was because she felt better, rather than what she feared which was that Elsa was just putting up her Queenly front again.

'Can I still-' Anna couldn't stifle a yawn. '-come?'

Elsa chuckled.

'Are you sure? You sound tired, I'm sorry I kept you up last night.'

Anna waved a hand clumsily.

'S'alright.' She paused. 'To both of those. I want to come.'

Elsa acknowledged with a nod.

'Alright then. I'll see you downstairs?' She stepped out from the screen, clad in the dress she wore from the coronation, which she now used for all formal occasions. She began pulling her hair into a bun as she made to step out.

'Yup…yup. Sure.' Anna blurted, still feeling dozy.

Elsa smiled and made for the door, but stopped just short.

'Oh, Anna?' She didn't turn around. '…thank you for staying with me last night.'

Anna, caught by surprise, managed to utter a garbled noise as Elsa disappeared down the hall.

…

Elsa resisted the urge to bury her head in her hands as the council went at it again. They were split down the middle, rallying between Commander Haagan and Kauffman. This bickering was getting them nowhere, she rarely enforced absolute authority, choosing instead to welcome the opinions of her council, but this was childish.

'Enough.' She cut in, sharply.

'Your majesty, please-' Kauffman interjected.

'Enough!' She slammed a fist on the table. All eyes turned to her; a small squeak from to her left reminded her Anna was present. She breathed in, then out.

'But your highness…'

A prickly silence weighed on the conference room, the temperature noticeably dropped. The council members took their seats.

'Thank you, councillors.' She regarded the somewhat more sullen company. 'Might I suggest we leave this topic for now, till a day when _cooler_ heads prevail.'

The cutting remark was not lost on everybody present.

'What is next on the agenda?'

'Highness.' A woman stood, to her right. 'Within the last year, we have prospered. An offshoot of this, is that our people have spread further into the wilderness. In the last year alone, three new villages have been founded. New roads, inns and outposts are stretched out from the city.'

'Please continue, Minister Yorda.'

'As you know, this means that we are faced with a great many more internal problems. Many of these villages are quite…alone out there. Isolated. In the long term I have a proposition that, with the cooperation of Commander Haagan, will hopefully ensure the creation of a force to patrol the roads. But more on that at a later date, for now, the village of Kolhak is being plagued by a pack of wolves that's strayed into the area. Nobody has died as of yet, but there have been reports of attacks.'

Elsa nodded, the Yorda took her seat. The Queen clasped her hands together.

'Suggestions?'

'I can round muster some men, go out there and see what we can do.' Haagan suggested. 'I'm no hunter though.

For the first time, Anna felt she was up to speed with the meeting.

'Actually, I know somebody who can help.' She interjected.

The entire table turned to the red-headed girl.

'…um…' She trailed, suddenly uncomfortable at all the attention.

'Go on, Anna.' Elsa smiled reassuringly.

'…right…yeah.' She rambled, finding her footing. 'Kristoff, that is Kristoff Bjorgman. He's familiar with a lot of the country around Arendelle, and he knows a lot about hunting.'

Some of the councillors looked dubious, Anna began to regret saying anything, but Haagan nodded.

'I remember hearing of this brave young man in his efforts to aid the Princess, when our Queen was lost. If he would be willing, I should be pleased to have his help.'

'Then it's settled.' Elsa turned to her sister, barely able to conceal her pride. 'Anna, if you could put Kristoff in contact with the Commander, we would be in your debt.'

'Uh…yeah, of course.' Anna nodded, still flustered.

'Councillors, I think that will be all for today, we will adjourn.' Everybody began to file out at the Queens acquiescence. 'Commander, Minister Kauffman, if I could speak with the two of you at your soonest convenience tomorrow, I would greatly appreciate it.' Anna found the firmness in her tone unsettling, Elsa in full-on 'Queen' was not something she saw very often.

The two councillors bowed their heads in respect and then followed the others out. As soon as they were gone, Elsa let out a moan and let her head collapse into her hands.

Anna felt her lips curl into a small smile, her heart filled with sympathy for her sister. She couldn't imagine Elsa having to deal with this alone for the past year, she felt guilty, maybe she should have asked to help sooner. She stepped behind the hunched form of Elsa, giving her shoulders a light squeeze affectionately.

'Holding up?'

'Yeah, thanks.' She sounded tired. 'Light headache, that's all.'

'I could go get Kai or something, t-'

'No.' Elsa blurted. 'No. Just…sit with me for a bit?'

She reached out a hand, which Anna took, allowing herself to be led to an empty chair beside the Queen.

'Are you sure there's nothing wrong?'

Elsa couldn't suppress the giddiness she felt inside at the concern in the girls' voice.

'Yes.' She placed her other hand over her sisters, rubbing it gently. 'I'm okay. I just wanted to tell you I was proud of you today.'

'Oh.' Anna chirped. 'It was…I mean I didn't, I didn't really do anything?' She let out a giggle, with a goofy grin.

Elsa smiled back; her sister was adorable when she was embarrassed. She could see why Kristoff had taken such a shine to her when they'd first met.

'I mean it though.' She assured her. 'It felt nice to know I'd always have the support of at least one person in the room. And it just…it made me think, how grown up you've become. I feel like maybe I should have trusted you with more responsibilities earlier.'

'Hey now.' Anna tried to stop her blaming herself again. 'I never asked either, it's my fault.'

'It's sweet of you to say.'

'I'm not-…it's just-…um, well…yes.' Anna blustered. 'I'd better go and find Kristoff, right? Don't want to let you down after that whole 'I was proud of you' thing.' She laughed nervously.

Elsa flinched at her response a little, but masked it with a grin, letting go of Anna's hand.

'Yes, you'd better. The whole kingdom rests on your shoulders.'

Anna gaped before she could stop herself, causing the Queen to laugh.

'Go on, Anna. Don't mind me.'

'…right, I'll er…' Anna tripped on a chair. 'I'll see you-' Then walked into the table. 'I'll see you later okay?'

Elsa merely let out a contented sigh as her beloved, grown-up and responsible sister walked into the door on her way out of the conference room. As soon as she was gone though, a dark frown settled on her brow and a low groan escaped her lips.

The Southern Isles. What was she going to do?


	5. Doubts

Kristoff sat outside his cabin, watching the sunset. A warm, orange light bathed the clearing he lived in. H was in a bit of a daze. For as long as he could remember, his life had revolved around ice; digging ice, mining ice, selling ice, searching for ice…and then a crazy princess with _pigtails_ had stormed into his life and everything changed. He'd thought, after his adventures a year ago, life had thrown all the gamechangers it was going to, now he had agreed to guide a troop of Arendelle's finest in hunting down a pack of wolves terrorising the countryside.

He hadn't thought much of the council Elsa had rebuilt, but the Commander had gone some way to altering his perception. The man had been honest, down-to-earth, if a bit rough at the edges. Kristoff had been surprised to find himself agreeing, not only because Anna was drilling holes in the back of his head with her biggest 'seal-pup' eyes, but because he wanted to do something.

Sven let out a snort from small stable he'd constructed.

'Sorry pal, not this time.'

Sven snorted again, Kristoff merely settled back into the chair, lighting his pipe as the sun slipped over the horizon.

…

'You want to do what?' Elsa dropped her fork.

They were both seated in the dining hall again. Out of the corner of her eye she was grateful as Kai, again, politely ushered out the other servants.

'I want to go with Kristoff and the others.' Anna repeated, calmly.

Elsa opened and shut her mouth a few times, trying to digest the idea. Anna's stomach churned.

'I know I said I was proud of you taking on responsibility but…this is…not…its-…Anna, why?' The Queen stuttered.

'I can help.' Anna stated, determined.

She could see Elsa's mind racing, she hated to take advantage of her sister's indecision, but she wanted to help.

'Elsa.' She reached out and grasped her sister's hands. 'I can do this. I want to help.'

'Ann you're my sister, I won't let you put yourself in such dang-'

'Danger? I've been in danger.' Anna scoffed. 'I scaled the North mountain with Kristoff being chased by wolves, snow golems and a frozen heart in the middle of a magical winter, don't talk to me about danger, I doubt anything could compare…to…er…' She trailed off as Elsa retracted her hands, holding them close to her chest.

'I..I didn't mean…' Anna stuttered. Was it just her, or was it getting cold?

Elsa looked away, trying to hide the expression of hurt on her face.

'I understand.' She answered, coolly. 'You can go.'

'N-no, wait, I didn't…' Anna tried again, reaching out to her. She could see her breath in little clouds.

Elsa recoiled, getting to her feet.

'I'm going to bed. Goodnight Anna. Meet Kristoff and the others in the courtyard at dawn.'

'Elsa!' Anna stood, calling after her rapidly retreating sister. She rubbed her upper arms in an effort to stay warm, it _was_ getting colder.

'See you when you get back, sister.'

Elsa was gone.

'…rats.' Anna mumbled. It started to snow in the dining hall.

…

'This is Captain Nestor, he'll be commanding the men who'll be accompanying you.'

Nestor was an athletically built young man, with a short crop of blonde hair. He nodded to Kristoff and Anna at the Commander's introduction. Kristoff offered his hand and the two men shook.

'Nice to meet you, hopefully this won't take us too long.'

Anna was trying to pay attention, but she was still reeling from her last 'conversation' with Elsa. She hadn't slept a wink last night. She was shattered.

While the men talked she cast a glance around the courtyard, eyes resting on the windows of her sisters chambers. It wasn't cold outside and she couldn't see any ice on the glass, maybe Elsa had calmed down.

She sighed. Sure, and maybe Anna had finally learned to stick her foot in her mouth _before_ she spoke.

There was the slightest hint of movement through the hazy pane, she blinked, not sure if her eyes were playing tricks.

'…sure about Princess Anna accompanying us.' She whipped round at the mention of her name.

'Pardon?'

All three men turned to her.

'That is…uh…' She stumbled.

'This could be dangerous, highness.' Nestor stated.

'I can vouch for Anna.' Kristoff interjected, glancing at her. 'In fact, it was her who dragged me up that mountain, a year ago.'

Anna smiled gratefully at her friend.

Haagan let out a laugh and slapped his man on the shoulder.

'Don't worry Nestor, I'm sure the Princess will protect you.'

Nestor flushed, mumbling an apology. Anna smiled, not wanting to offend the young officer.

'I'm sure we're in good hands.' Anna inclined her head respectfully.

'We'd better be off, it's a long ride.' Kristoff suggested.

Haagan grinned at the assembled party.

'Best of luck to you all.'

Anna smiled outwardly, but as they rode out the gates, she couldn't tear her eyes from Elsa's window.


	6. Hunter, Hunted

The party could see Kolhak in the distance. Anna couldn't have been more relieved, they'd been riding for the better part of a day, even now the sun was slipping out of sight, behind a hill. Nestor had brought seven men with him, he had sent one ahead to scout an hour ago and was finding it increasingly difficult to hide his impatience at the man's return. The last rays of light were filtering through the increasingly dark spaces between the trees.

Nestor hadn't said anything, nor had Kristoff, or any of the other men, but with the village in sight and no sign of the scout, a few new options presented themselves in her imagination. She shivered, pulling the olive greatcoat one of the soldiers had given her tighter around her.

Turning to ask Kristoff a question, she was given pause by the expression on his face. He had been quiet for a while, but now he looked outright tense, face set in a hard frown, as if focusing on something.

'Kristoff…?' She lightly touched his arm. He visibly flinched, too late trying to mask his surprise. Anna began to feel increasingly uneasy.

'Sorry, miles away, what is it?'

'You're spooked.'

'N-no. No I'm not.' He waved her off.

'You hesitated a bit there.'

'No, no, everything is fine.'

'Yeah you did. It's the scout isn't it?'

Kristoff nodded, slowly, scanning the trees around them again.

'Yeah. And…' He trailed off.

'_And_?' She squeaked.

He turned back to her, placing a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

'I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to worry you.' Kristoff cringed at the reaction Anna had to his attempted assurances.

'Well I'm worried now!' She yelled.

Nestor and the soldiers turned to look at them, ranging from bemused to frustrated.

'…sorry.'

The party slipped into silence again. Anna tried to focus on not annoying the others only to have her thoughts turn to Elsa. Again. She grimaced at the thought of how they'd parted. She'd wanted to help Kristoff and the others, but now she felt like she was just looking for an excuse not to have to talk to her sister. A gnawing hollowness inside made her feel sick at the thought of Elsa, alone, with nobody to talk to about her doubts. And it was all her fault.

'Anna.' Kristoff growled, gripping her reins and pulling her out of her thoughts.

'Hey!' She yelped. Kristoff ignored her, looking around them. Nestor had called them to a halt at Kristoff's insistence.

'Bjorgman, what is it?' The officer asked.

'We're being followed.' Kristoff's voice was slow and steady, she'd never heard him this bothered.

Nestor turned his horse and rode back to the two of them, removing his shako as he did.

'The village is just ahead, surely we should-'

'No, there's somethi-'

Both men stopped when the low, guttural growl started.

Then there was another. And another. And another.

A chorus of rumbling snarls started up on either side of them. Anna found herself gripping her reins so hard her knuckles were white.

'Turn around captain, ride slowly to the front and on my mark, we ride. Fast. Straight to Kolhak. Nobody stops. Nobody looks back. We all go.' Kristoff instructed, haltingly.

Nestor merely nodded, trotting slowly to the front of the group again, but Anna wasn't listening.

'…there are so many of them…' She breathed, heart pounding in her chest.

She felt Kristoff grab her hand.

'Anna. Focus. Please.' He fixed her gaze, imploringly.

She managed a nod.

Kristoff gripped his reins.

'GO!' He roared.

Things happened quickly after that. The horses leapt into a gallop, the wolves tore after the party, snarling at their heels. Either side of them the pack closed in on them.

'Draw swords, fend them off!' Nestor hollered.

This was insanity, wolves did not attack people like this, certainly not groups of people, definitely not groups on horseback, absolutely not-

A scream built up in her throat as a wolf hurtled toward her side. Without thinking she rammed foot into its snarling maw, sending it reeling. She wasn't ready for the pain that followed as its jaws raked her leg. It shot through her body like a shard of fire, her hands shot to her leg, too late realising she'd let go of the reins. As she fumbled for balance, another wolf crashed into her horse, digging its claws and fangs into the flanks of her mount. Her horse let out a deafening scream and shuddered to a halt, rearing back on its hind legs.

Anna's vision was filled with sky as she felt herself tumble backward. She managed a strangled shout and clenched shut her eyes.

'Anna!'

She yelped as she felt an arm grab hers and swing her onto another horse. Opening one eye cautiously, she was met with Kristoff's determined eyes, frantically searching her for signs of harm.

'Th-thank yo-argh!'

'Are you alright!?' He yelled over the thunder of hooves.

'Sure, s-sure. Just a…hhnn…scratch.' She clutched the wounds.

She looked ahead, willing the village to be closer than it was. She felt ill as a soldier dispatched a wolf with a swift sabre cut. He turned to regain his balance, not seeing the second wolf launch into him, tearing him from the saddle. Anna shut her eyes, trying to ignore the scream that followed.

'Hold on, Anna.' Kristoff wrapped an arm around her, reassuringly.

She tried not to think about what was happening, she tried to think about Elsa. She wished her sister was here. She wished she hadn't upset her. She wished-

Another scream from somewhere around her followed by a sickening crunch caused her to bury her head in Kristoff's chest.

'MOVE THAT BARRICADE!' Nestor roared.

There was the growing bustle of activity and she felt them slow, she risked a glance. The village was surrounded by a hastily assembled wall of furniture, wood, stones and other assorted heavy objects. Villagers were creating a gap to allow the riders entry, others were filing out armed with spears, pitchforks and torches, to fend off the wolves.

She tried to glance behind Kristoff, but he remained resolute.

'Don't look back there.'

'But-'

'Anna.'

Something in his tone robbed her of her voice.

The party came to a halt in the centre of the village. She saw the villagers rushing to reassemble their barricade. She looked around. Nestor was already dismounted, calling for aid, with one of his men, and over there two others and…

'Oh no…' She choked. She felt numb.

She still felt numb as Kristoff lifted her down from his horse. She still felt numb as she saw the dark looks on Nestor and his men's faces. She still felt numb as Kristoff wrapped her in his arms and let her cry into his chest.


	7. Strength

Anna woke from a restless sleep. She had been plagued by visions of fangs, blood and screams, too afraid to move, to scream, to even think. Then her dream changed, her thoughts turned to her sister. It was as if the turmoil within her was soothed away by cool hands.

She sat up, taking in her surroundings. The room was quite bare, only furnished with the bed, a shaky looking wardrobe and a table and chair in the corner. She pulled her knees up to her chin, trying to blank out the images of the soldiers. This shouldn't have happened. Wolves didn't DO this, they didn't attack and kill groups of armed people, they wouldn't rip grown men off horses and descend on them to…

She shut her eyes. No. She'd come along to help. She was no help as long as she sat around crying. Nestor and Kristoff would need more help than ever. Her ankle still burned with pain as she rose from the bed, but she forced herself on. Anna wiped at her bleary, tear-stained eyes. No more. Elsa had been her strength before, now she was going to be hers. Elsa as counting on her, whether she knew it or not.

…

Kristoff and Nestor stood at the barricade, scanning the horizon.

'You okay, captain?'

The other man took in a sharp intake of breath.

'Fine, Mr Bjorgman. An officer expects losses.'

Kristoff noticed the young man's hands tighten their grip on the wall till his knuckles were white.

'We'll resolve this, your men won't have died in vain.'

'…thank you.' He murmured through gritted teeth, after a pause. 'How is the princess?'

'I hope-…I know she'll be alright. She's stronger than she looks, Nestor. Trust me.'

'I'm sorry I brought her into this. Death is…upsetting. I know.'

'Don't be. She knew what she was doing when she came along.' Kristoff continued, easily. 'Just like she knew what she was doing when she put herself between the blade of Prince Hans and her sister.'

Kristoff quickly hid the hint of satisfaction he felt as Nestors' eyes widened.

'I had heard, but I wasn't sure…' He trailed off.

'Be sure, Captain Nestor.' Kristoff grinned.

'Captain Nestor!' The two men turned to see three villagers approaching.

'Yes?'

'I'm the leader of this Village, Alden Mikka.' He offered a hand, while gesturing to his companions with the other. 'And these are my sons. I'm sorry about your men.'

Nestor took the man's hand, nodding out of respect.

'Thank you. Please, let's focus on the problem for now. How long has this been going on.'

Mikka nodded.

'Two…three weeks almost. It just seemed normal at first. We get packs of wolves that wander into and out of the area. But these _stayed_. They stayed and kept attacking anybody who left the village, then they started attacking the village itself. We had to build the wall just to keep the children safe.'

'Something must have happened, something must have changed.' Kristoff gestured vaguely around them.

'No! Well, nothing very strange.' Mikka rubbed his chin. 'Well, there have been sightings of a large, different-looking wolf on the crest of the hill above the village, every time there's a large attack.'

Nestor was going to speak but Kristoff cut him off.

'Nothing else? What about the fact that the wolves are all bitches!' Kristoff growled.

'Morning everybody.' A small voice chimed.

Everybody turned to Anna, squirming rather sheepishly under their combined stares. She was limping visibly, but no-one dared try telling her to leave.

Kristoff opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, until Nestor elbowed him in the ribs.

'...female.' He managed, turning back to Mikka. 'The wolves are all _female_.'

'Anything else?' Nestor asked. 'Anything?'

Mikka paused, looking round cautiously. He dismissed his sons.

'We have had two new arrivals, around the time this all started.'

'Oh?' Anna chirped. 'Who? We haven't had anybody come through Arendelle, so how did…'

'My thoughts exactly, highness.' Nestor stated. 'Who are these people.'

'They're both from the Southern Isles.'

Kristoff felt Anna bristling beside him.

'One,' Mikka continued. 'Is a dignitary who arrived promising us aid if the Queen could not deal with these attacks and the other arrived soon after, he's…oh, there he is. Master Hans!'

You could have cut the atmosphere with a knife. Or heard a pin drop. Or…

'Yes?'

They all turned to see Prince Hans who in turn saw them with a look like a rabbit caught in…well, Kristoff thought Anna would have little trouble in shooting this one.

'…you.' She murmured.

Hans stopped dead in his tracks. He opened his mouth, but Anna pressed on.

'You.' She stated, slowly pacing toward him.

'Your highness…' He raised his hands in a gesture of peace.

'You!' She snarled, evading Kristoff's attempt to grab her.

'Princess, please…' Hans was visibly backing away now.

'_YOU!_' She hollered, grabbing him by the collar.

'You don't understa-'

Hans found himself rudely cut short as Anna swung her fist into his face, sending him reeling backward.

Mikka was speechless. Kristoff grimaced, sympathetically. Nestor let out a chuckle, crossing his arms.

'Impressive, highness.'

She spun, face red, a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

'Arrest him.'

'Anna…' Kristoff tried.

'_Arrest him_, Captain.'

…

Elsa stood once again at the window of the Conference Hall. Her arms crossed behind her back. She was so distracted. She wished she hadn't put Anna through that, taken her own doubts and fears out on the sister she loved. And now she wasn't here. She hoped everything was well. She buried the thoughts for now, she needed to focus.

Behind her stood Commander Haagan and Minister Kauffman. Both stood patiently, waiting for the Queen to address them.

'Gentlemen.' She began. 'Of late, the meetings of the council have become a battlefield for your own personal feelings. I do not doubt the loyalty or conviction of either of you, but this cannot be allowed to continue. I will have no more meetings brought to a halt by your own disagreements.' She turned to face them.

'Majesty.' They both began.

'One at a time, please.' She gestured for them to sit as she did. 'You both now have my undivided attention.'

They looked at one another, coming to an unspoken agreement.

'Majesty.' Haagan began, inclining his head. 'My conduct has been questionable, I merely wish us to be prepared, to be cautious, there are rumblings in the South. They give me pause.'

'I, in turn, apologise for my lack of tact, but I only hope we do not rush into an unnecessary conflict without taking the time to think things through.'

'Are we already at war, then?' Elsa raised any eyebrow.

Both men looked away.

'No, majesty.'

'No, indeed not.'

'Then until we have more information than these rumblings, there is little we can realistically _do_.' She sighed. 'Commander, I will give permission for the raising of another hundred men for our forces. At the next meeting I will allow Minister Yorda's proposal of a patrol system between the villages, I believe this should satisfy your plea for vigilance?'

The Commander nodded.

'Thank you, your majesty.'

'Minister Kauffman, there will be no action or move to disrupt trade with the Southern Isles. For now, until we know more, I deem it prudent to continue the status quo. I understand that those who spend time building an army have no intention but to use it, but until they tip their hand we will not risk escalating matters further.'

'Majesty.' Kauffman nodded respectfully.

'You may go.'

The men stood, bowed and left the Conference Hall.

Elsa allowed herself a brief moment of satisfaction. That should keep her two most dynamic councillors placated for a time. She hoped nothing else would go wrong for at least the day ahead.

Her thoughts turned again to Anna. With new fervour, she resolved to make things up to her sister when she returned. Anna was her reason to be strong. She had forgotten what it was like not to have her around and abhorred the thought that their fledgling relationship was already at risk.

The endless politics could go hang, she decided for that afternoon at least, what was the point if she lost the one she cared for most of all?


	8. Hidden Truths

A/N: Two chapters in one day? Yeah, well, might be a bit busy so further updates might be a little sketchy. Enjoy guys!

'Anna-'

'I know, Kristoff.'

'Anna, y-'

'_I know_.' Anna snapped.

Kristoff recoiled, he hadn't seen her like this before.

'Did you think at all?'

'A little!'

'The Southern Isles diplomat is here too somewhere, we don't know what's going on, but if they hear we've _arrested_ one of their royal family, who knows what will happen?' He insisted.

'I _know_ what will happen, Elsa is going to _kill_ me!' She flung her head back, head in her hands.

Kristoff sighed. She wasn't going to like what was about to suggest.

'Anna.' He hazarded. 'We've got to talk to him. Find out why he's here. Maybe he knows what's going on.'

She turned to him sharply, putting on her best scowl. She raised a fist, drawing herself to her full height, ready to deliver what he was sure was a lengthy tirade about-

'You're right.' She breathed out.

Kristoff blinked.

'…um…' He mumbled, trying to keep up.

'Mikka, the village leader, called him 'Master Hans', didn't that seem odd to you? He's a prince after all. Come on.' She marched off leading a stupefied Kristoff trailing behind her, muttering to himself, bewildered.

'…you've changed, Anna…'

…

Two figures stood on a crest overlooking Kolhak. The midday sun shone down on the thin snow covering the ground, creating an almost blinding glare.

'Now?' The first asked, a hint of excitement in his tone.

'Soon, let me get back into the village first. Tonight I think.' The second replied.

'Is it working?'

'Soon.' The second smirked. 'Whether or not the village survives is irrelevant, there must be discord. It must be known. That is all.'

'You're wrong.'

The second turned to the first, intrigued.

'Oh?'

The first sneered.

'Yes. The state of the village is extremely relevant to me. It will not survive this night.'

…

'Princess, what are y-'

'I'm here to talk to Hans.' Anna barged into the shack Nestor had confined the prince to, leaving the soldiers facing an equally beleaguered Kristoff outside.

She closed the door behind her, eyes growing accustomed to the dim light within.

'Highness?' Nestor stood to attention. Behind him, Hans was seated on a chair at a beaten looking wooden table. His hands rest before him, cuffed. Anna winced on seeing the angry-looking black eye now gracing his features.

'Never mind about all that.' She blurted. 'I want to talk to Hans about some things.'

Nestor looked to Hans, then back at her.

'Perhaps I should…'

'Perhaps, Captain, you could allow us a moment?'

The captain looked uncomfortable.

'But, princess, the danger-'

She looked him dead in the eyes.

'I promise not to hurt him, Captain Nestor.' She smiled sweetly. Inwardly, she was surprised at herself, Hans really brought out the worst in her.

Nestor bowed stiffly and retreated from the shack.

The air felt heavy in the room. She slowly took a seat opposite the prince.

'Hello little princess.' Hans pulled a close approximation of a smile, wincing at the pain.

'What is a prince of the Southern Isles doing here? More specifically, what are YOU doing here?' She demanded.

'Prince no longer, I'm afraid.' He rambled, as if talking of the weather. 'How have you been this past year? You look very…well.' He grinned. It made her feel sick.

'What do you mean?'

'My family wanted nothing more to do with my _shame_.' He raised his cuffed hands, dramatically. 'My punishment was to be an island to myself, alone.' A flash of something Anna could have sworn was genuine regret was gone as soon as it came. 'The fools, I have never been otherwise.'

'What are you doing here?' She repeated, softer this time.

'I travelled for a time.' Hans continued, ignoring her. 'Saw some of the world. Interesting places. But I heard rumours, a month ago, rumours that brought me back to your lovely little kingdom. I must say, the Queen has done impressive work here. Speaking of the Queen, how is your lovely sister, Elsa?'

Anna bristled at Hans' mention of her sister. It was as if his merely speaking of her sullied her name.

'Don't talk about Elsa.'

He smirked.

'Oh? Did I touch a soft spot? You know, back then, I did often wonder about your dear sisters'…touch. You were, after all, my back-up plan.'

Anna seethed. She wanted nothing more than to wipe the smirk off his already ruined face.

Her hands balled into fists.

'She would never have settled for someone like you, Hans. She wouldn't. She didn't. She's too good for you.'

'And who is good enough for her?' Hans laughed. 'What mere _mortal_ could live up to your lofty standards for your _divine_ sibling? You?' Hans let out a roaring laugh.

A strange feeling overcame Anna from within, her heart quickened and she felt her face grow warm. She began to feel numb. The alien feelings inside made her uncomfortable in front of Hans.

She wanted to hurt him. For the things he did in the past, for the things he was saying now, for the things he was making her think…making her feel now-

She brought her fist down on the table, quashing the turmoil inside her with her anger at Hans.

'_What_ are you doing here.' She demanded, through gritted teeth.

Hans leaned back in his chair, looking very pleased with himself.

'I, princess, am here to help.'

…

'They've been in there for a while.'

Nestor was edgy. Kristoff couldn't blame him. The poor man was only trying to do his duty. Anna rarely intended to make life difficult, but he found she was very good at it.

The two of them were stood leaning on either side of a lamppost outside the shack, lazily. The light of day was dimming noticeably, soon somebody would come along to light the lamp.

'I'm sure she's fine.'

Nestor had a peculiar look on his face. He spoke slowly.

'I find…I am more concerned for the safety of…the prince, Hans.' He stuttered out, obviously with some difficulty.

Kristoff stifled a laugh, choosing instead to rest a hand companionably on the officers' shoulder.

'Don't worry Captain, I'm sure it's all okay. Anna knows what she's doing.'

He turned to Kristoff.

'Call me Nestor.'

Without moving from his spot on the post, Kristoff offered his hand.

'Kristoff.' He replied, with a smile.

They stood in easy silence for a time, when Kristoff felt the captain shift on his side of the post.

'Bjorg-…Kristoff, you are very…informal with the princess. I know we are not friends, but do you mind if I ask…' He let the question hang in the air, as if sorry he'd brought it up.

Kristoff considered it for a moment. Then spoke quietly.

'A year ago, we first met, during the crisis. She met me at Oakens Outpost. I was…ejected from the premises. She bought me some supplies and Sven some carrots.'

'Sven?' Nestor cut in.

'My reindeer.'

He smiled at the memory, and the confusion no doubt painted on Nestors' face.

'Anyway, she persuaded me to take her up the mountain to find her sister…although it's more like she took _me_ up. Anna is a force of nature.'

'Seems to run in the family.' Nestor murmured, then realised he'd spoken out loud. 'I-I-I mean, I didn't-'

Kristoff laughed, trying to set the poor man at ease.

'I'll have to remember that one the next time Anna gets on my nerves.' He grinned.

'You were…saying, anyway?' Nestor continued, trying to change the subject.

'You know most of the story, most in Arendelle do. Hans' attempted coup, Anna's near death due to the curse, how she saved her sister, Elsa, and herself with an act of true love…' He trailed off, unable to dislodge the thought. He had hardly suspected…and yet…

'Kristoff?' Nestor ventured, after several moments silence.

'Hm?' He mumbled, as if waking from a dream.

'So what happened with…you and the…princess?'

'Oh.' He continued, oddly casual. 'We…we care a great deal for each other, but it wasn't…it wasn't…love.' He finished, feeling strangely lighter inside. It was so strange, yet there it was, why hadn't he considered-

The door of the shack burst open, Anna gripping the frame.

'We're _all _in danger!' She cried.

'What?' Kristoff managed, still trying to keep up with the girl.

'We need to warn everybody, we need to-'

There was a howl, then another and another. Everybody in the village stopped, looking to the hills around them.

Again, there was a ferocious chorus. It went on, heralding the dark night ahead.

…

'…-NNA!' Elsa screamed, sitting bolt upright.

She choked out a sob as she realised she was still in her bed, in her chambers, in the palace. Anna wasn't in danger, she wasn't hurt, her heart wasn't frozen by the curse of her own sister.

Her room was again a winter landscape.

She sighed. She missed Anna. She hadn't slept well since the night she'd…stayed with her.

It wasn't the first time Anna had shared her bed, to simply hold her, to comfort her when she was plagued by her nightmares, but she didn't like to ask it of Anna. She didn't want to put her sister through that, she didn't want to…feel…

'No.' She banished the stray thought.

She climbed from her bed, pulling on a long robe as she did so.

The nightmares never truly left her, she thought as she crossed to the window.

Outside, Arendelle slept. A few guards wandered the courtyard far below, and she could just make out glimpses of the torches of a few watchmen in the nearest city streets.

Normally once awoken, the vestiges of the nightmare left her, but tonight they lingered. Something felt wrong.

Elsa held up a hand to the glass plane, a light covering of frost spread outward from her palm, in all manner of infinitely detailed patterns.

She missed Anna. Something felt off. It was only a feeling. And yet, it felt right, though what she felt was…danger.

Elsa removed her hand from the window, the frost melted quickly.

She made up her mind.

Elsa flung open the door to her chambers.

'Kai!' She called into the darkness. 'Summon Commander Haagan at once. We're going to Kolhak. We're going after my sister.'


	9. Wolves At The Door

'_Where is the diplomat_?' Anna hissed, furtively glancing around. Kolhak had become a hive of activity, the villagers rushed around, bulking up the hastily assembled defences in preparation for an attack.

The howling had stopped. In a way she was relieved, in other ways, she was just as terrified of the silence.

And it was silent. The last of rays of sunlight had drained away, leaving an inky darkness. The lamps of the village had been lit, colouring everybody in a flickering orange hue.

'I don't know, around somewhere, we have other concerns Anna, you're the one who told us to-'

'He doesn't know about Hans.' She stated, simply.

Kristoff stopped, dropping the table he'd been dragging to the barricade.

'That is odd…' He trailed off in thought.

'He told me the diplomat was connected to this…whatever this all is. It's planned. It's not random.' She stopped mid-sentence. 'He…told me he was here to help.'

Kristoff let out a strange mix of a cough, scoff and a laugh.

'Oh is he?'

Anna only stared back.

'…you're serious?'

'I need you to come with me, to talk to him. He knows what's going on but he…won't tell me anymore.'

'What do you…' Anna looked away, ashamed, and he trailed off. 'Lead on then.' He murmured, unsettled. She nodded and they walked away.

…

Nestor was thinking faster than he'd ever needed to before. Being in Arendelle's armed forces was not a career that afforded a lot of experience.

'Okay.' He addressed his surviving men. 'I want the four of us spread around the perimeter, the people will be looking to us for guidance. If possible, try and remain in sight of one another if we need to communicate, I don't know how much time we have but try and arm as many of the villagers as you can.'

'Arm them?' One soldier growled in disbelief. 'With what?'

'_With anything_.' Nestor snapped. 'Rakes, brooms, sticks…anything! We _do not _want these people unable to defend themselves.'

The soldier shifted uncomfortably, under the hard stare of his comrades.

'Sorry sir, of course sir.'

'Good.' Nestor spoke, calmer. 'I'm sorry we're in this situation, and I regret the loss of the other men as much as you. I would have us as prepared as possible, understood?'

'Sir.' The men acknowledged.

'Good. See to your duties, men.'

He watched the soldiers filter among the villagers, drawing people to them as they went in an attempt to coordinate their defence.

'Captain Nestor!'

Nestor inwardly groaned.

'Ah, Master Mikka, what is-'

'You wished to see the diplomat, he's at the inn now, I'm-'

'MOVEMENT!' A voice called.

Nestor spun around, scanning the black for signs of…anything. It was too dark to see clearly, but…there, a flash of something, fur maybe. And there, another, a hint of jaws shining in the light.

'PREPARE YOURSELVES!' Nestor roared, drawing his sabre. 'Here they come!'

…

'Ah, the mountain man who captured the heart of a princess.' Hans sneered, it wasn't a pretty sight. Not anymore. His face was bruised, his nose broken, both his eyes blackened, cuts scattered about his features, still fresh.

Kristoff buried his shock in front of the Southerner. He turned to Anna, her face was grim, stern. She betrayed nothing before Hans either. The only clue something was amiss were her hands. He hadn't seen outside, but here he could see they were bruised, with specks of blood randomly spotted. She was wringing her hands constantly, the only sign that she was in turmoil, behind her façade.

'Anna tells me you want to talk.'

Hans looked back and forth, between the two of them.

'Not to her.' He spoke eerily calm.

Anna barely flinched.

'Talk to Kristoff then, but I'm staying.'

Hans and Anna tried to stare each other down. Kristoff wasn't surprised when Hans blinked first.

'Fine.' Hans turned to him. 'We don't have much time, so I'll make this short. The diplomat is a man named Vickers. He's shrewd, ruthless, a master of deception and he is very good at what he does. He's also behind what's going on here…somehow. The village will in all likelihood be attacked and probably destroyed tonight. A pity, especially because I am still here.'

'How does this connect to you?'

'I bear no loyalty to my old family, I sought to find out what Vickers was doing and stop him, if I could.' He leaned back, unreadable.

'I find myself doubting your…intentions.'

'By all means, do please. While we waste time here, the answers wait with Vickers, or if not with him then somewhere in this gaggle of huts. They must be found.'

'Do you have any proof? The Queen wi-' Kristoff began.

'Oh the _Queen_, the princess and I already had a nice chat about how dear Elsa was doing, and you can see how well that ended.'

'You son of a-'

That was it.

Kristoff placed a firm hand on Anna's shoulder, stopping her from moving any closer to the smirking rogue before them. Inwardly, he was shocked at the girl's behaviour. He wondered what Hans could have said to make her act like this.

'I know what we need to do!' Kristoff yelled. 'Subtle, Hans. The 'answers'? 'They'?'

Anna turned to him, confused. Hans actually looked slightly impressed.

'What are you talking about?'

'They're all _female, _Anna!'

She paused, mouth open, as the beginnings of understanding dawned on her.

'…hells, they're somewhere in Kolhak…' she murmured. Kristoff nodded.

'Come on Anna, let's find this Vickers, and see what he has to say.'

Hans laughed.

'Good luck with that, he'll eat you for dinner. Speaking of which…'

There was a violent knocking at the door. Mikka burst in, out of breath.

'Attack! We're…attack…now…wolves…everywhere!'

Kristoff was out the door before the poor man was even finished speaking. Mikka hurriedly followed.

Anna lingered. She turned back to Hans. She felt a glimmer of satisfaction at the fact that even he had the decency to look unnerved.

'Well? What are you waiting about for? Don't you have to go and save the day again?'

'I should leave you here, chained, unguarded, alone. I should leave you to be killed, for what you've done.' She muttered coldly.

In her heart, she was as horrified of the words tumbling from her lips as Hans looked upon hearing them. The fear was there for only a second, but it had been there.

'Well why don't you?' False bravado, he knew it and she knew it.

'You're afraid of me.'

'The very-'

'You are, and you have no right to be.' She talked over him. 'I won't leave you to die. I would never do such a thing, not even to you. You ask why?' She chuckled quietly, leaning both of her hands on the table, looking the man dead in the eyes. 'You don't know me, Hans. You don't know me at all. You know nothing about me. You know nothing about Elsa. You know nothing about people, about life, love, happiness, sadness, the world…you know nothing. You're not a prince. You're not a hero. You're nobody. You are nothing.'

Hans remained silent, expression unreadable.

'I'm sorry for what I did to you Hans, you weren't worth it. And so I shall leave you here, safe, while I go out there with the others, with those who possess real courage, honesty and humanity, and risk our lives. You stay here.'

Anna turned away and made for the door.

'Anna-' Hans began, but the door slammed shut, and he was left in silence.

Then the screams started.

…

'Keep them at bay!' Nestor roared. What he'd give for a squad of men armed with crossbows. Some of the villagers had hunting bows, but not enough to make a difference.

This was insanity, the pack…no, it was far more than that, this was a horde. He'd never seen such a thing, and he doubted he ever would again. The wolves moved in a long column, as one, circling the village. At intervals several would peel off and leap the barricade, causing mayhem within. Nestor was trying to keep a handle on the bigger picture, but they were quickly losing control.

'Use fire, ward them off!' He bellowed again, nearly drowned out in the cacophony of howls and screams.

This was all wrong. He thrust a burning torch into the maw of a persistent beast, sending it snarling off into the dark. The animals were almost of one mind, he was reminded of Mikka's warning of a strange-looking wolf present at several attacks, perhaps it was guiding them?

'Nestor!'

Suddenly, Kristoff was beside him, armed with a firebrand.

'What are you doing here man! Defend the-'

His eyes widened at the snarl to his left. Reacting too late, he could do nothing to stop the clawed hunter crashing into him, sending him flying. His hands were lost in its matted fur, trying to hold the frothing jaws from finding their mark at his throat.

Kristoff slammed his boot into the beasts side. It yelped, rolling aside, only to be speared by a nearby villager.

Nestor felt himself hauled to his feet by the mountain man.

'We can't keep this up all night!' Kristoff insisted.

Even as he said it Nestor knew he was right, they couldn't man the whole perimeter. He wasn't sure how many were hurt, or even dead. He had long since lost track of his men.

'There's nowhere to fall back to.' Nestor growled.

'It doesn't matter.' He looked around quickly. 'The inn is the biggest building, just get everybody together, the beasts'll have a harder time attacking so many together.' He turned to leave.

'Where are you going?!'

'I need to find Anna, we're going to try and put a stop to this.'


	10. Death In The Dark

Anna didn't think of herself as one given to panic. Most of the time. Some of the time. Rarely. Maybe.

When it mattered, she wasn't given to panic, she decided.

But she was starting to now.

There were people everywhere and she'd lost Kristoff. She didn't know where Nestor was either. There was a subtle alteration in the chaos. She felt the press of the crowd pulling her toward the inn, so she let herself be guided.

'Princess!' A voice exhaled in relief. She turned to see one of Nestor's men addressing her.

His green coat was torn in several places, and his shako was gone. He held his sabre, ready. It was streaked with blood.

'What's happening?'

'We're pulling back to the inn, please, follow me.' She nodded.

'Yes..wait, no. Follow _me_!' She insisted, grabbing the man's arm and dragging him behind her. 'We need to end this mess and I need your help!'

'Highness!?' The soldier blustered at the contact.

'What wouldn't a mother do for her child!' She shouted, over the rising clamour.

The soldier was confused, but remained dutifully silent.

They approached the inn, people were already standing together, backs to the wall, armed with torches, spears, whatever they could find. She couldn't see Nestor or Kristoff here yet. She resolved to go ahead anyway.

Though nobody had seen Vickers yet, she suspected he was in the inn. It was at the heart of the village, where everybody would end up. And where Vickers was, she suspected she would find the answers.

'Come on…um…sorry, what is your name?'

The man stood to attention, out of habit.

'Private Jurden, highness.' He saluted. She raised an eyebrow expectantly. '…Karl Jurden, highness.'

Anna couldn't help but smile. He was a large man, older than she by a long way. Probably he had served her family for years, and here he was in the middle of this anarchy saluting her like a nervous youth.

'Never mind all that, let's go.'

…

Anna, followed by Jurden, made their way inside. Indoors, the villages wounded had gathered for what little safety there was. Her heart moved for the people around her, but she forced herself onward.

She stopped once, to ask at the whereabouts of the Southern diplomat, and found her suspicions vindicated.

'He's in the basement.'

Jurden acknowledged, and followed her as descended the dim lit staircase. As the darkness grew heavier, his hand moved to his sabre hilt, out of habit.

Neither could make out much, as they reached the bottom. There was silence, for a moment, as Anna cautiously looked around.

'Found a door, its locked.' She muttered.

'I think I can help, your highness.' She stepped aside.

There was the clicking of the lock in the dark, then the door shook with a bang as he shouldered it. The old door gave way.

'Nice work.' Anna grinned. 'Now, let's see…say, do you hear…'

The room yielded only a little more light than the one before, but from within they could see movement, and hear the muffled sound of dozens and dozens of little barks and yelps.

'Gods, princess…'

'We've found them.'

'Indeed you have.' A voice scythed through the inky gloom. 'A shame, but not to worry, we can work with that.'

A man strolled casually from the shadows, coming to rest near several large objects covered in canvas.

He was tall, wiry. He had jet black hair, oiled backward. He was clad in a light brown overcoat, wearing the yellow dress uniform of the Southern Isles Diplomatic Corps. Anna recognised it from their delegations in the past.

'We know what you've done.' Anna spat. 'You'll answer for your crimes here.'

'Oh, you may think you know a little, but I can assure you, you know little enough that you're no threat to me.'

'All these people hurt, for what?!'

'A good deal, your highness. The tragedy of Kolhak will serve a far greater purpose than the culminated lives of its inhabitants ever would have.'

'You're wrong.'

Beside her, Jurden drew his sword.

Vickers didn't flinch. Anna felt uneasy.

'Would you like to see the cubs? It took a long time to gather so many.' He ignored Jurden and pulled aside the covers of all the large containers. Anna gasped at the sight.

They were all cages. And within, wolf cubs. Dozens. Dozens upon dozens. Little yapping cubs, snapping at the bars, each other and the rooms other inhabitants.

Anna ripped her gaze from the cages, and glared at Vickers.

'We've stopped you. It doesn't matter what else is going on, we'll release the cubs and the attack will stop, all the attacks will stop.'

'Yes, they will. In fact, I'll be glad to assist you. Only…'

Something in the room was off. Anna had felt it since they'd entered, there was something else in here with them.

'Only…?' Anna hazarded. Her heart quickened, she felt tense. Beside her, she could tell Jurden felt it too.

'Only three is a crowd.'

The only warning they had was a low growl. The great black shape was on Jurden before he could even react.

Anna stumbled backward, managing only a half-strangled gasp as she saw the beast close its jaws around the soldiers throat.

He was dead before he hit the ground.

'Y-y-you…' She choked out. Tears stung her eyes.

The beast was a massive hound of some sort, yet it possessed definite wolf-like features. It regarded her, curiously.

'Go.' Vickers said.

The…animal, obeyed the command without pause, padding slowly into the dark. There must have been another way out of this room. Anna wondered just how long Vickers had been setting all this up.

'And now, highness, you and I will reveal the cubs and release them, saving the village.'

She glared at the man, feeling bile rise in her throat. Her blood felt white hot, her hands balled into fists.

'You won't get away with this.' She spat through gritted teeth.

'But your highness, we're going to save everybody, together.' He smiled.

'I would never-'

Vickers stopped smiling. He crossed the room till they were face to face.

'Yes you will. You will because if you don't I will have us wait down here. We will wait down here while the attack rages on. We will wait for as long as I deem necessary, and people will die.'

She opened her mouth to object again when voices echoed from the stairwell behind her.

'I'll tell everybody what you did.'

'Feel free.' The man shrugged casually. 'But later. A word from you about this now, and I will have my companion come back and what happened to that useless soldier there will seem like a pure kindness.'

Anna seethed. She'd never felt so powerless. She couldn't let this…_man_…get away with this, but she couldn't let him hurt her friends. She buried her feelings as best she could.

'I won't lie for you.' She said, less sure than before.

'Fine.' Vickers nodded. 'Just don't say anything. That'll do.'

Moments later, Kristoff and Nestor were in the room, frantic.

'Anna, we've been looking everywhere for…'

'Ah, gentlemen, just in time. If we hurry, we can prevent the loss of more life.'

Kristoff narrowed his eyes, he and Nestor took in the sight of Jurden's body by the door. He turned to Anna, but her stance, her expression…she was unreadable.

He saw the wolf cubs in the cages. He had been right after all.

'What are you doing here?' Nestor demanded, rising from the side of the fallen soldier.

'I am here to offer what aid I may, and the aid of the Southern Isles, in this time of crisis.'

'Not the first time I've heard that tonight.' Kristoff interjected.

'You speak of course, of the disinherited Hans, once a prince of our Royal Household.'

Vickers' momentum never let up once, during the conversation. He lied with ease, even knowing it was likely nobody believed him, the lies still came. As if he thought he was untouchable.

Anna watched him lie, watched him talk and lie, laugh and lie with a burning resentment in her soul.

'Come, friends.' Vickers smiled magnanimously. 'Let us return these children to their mothers. Dawn comes soon, and with it, safety for the people of Kolhak.

He left the room, heading upstairs. Anna trailed closely behind.

Kristoff and Nestor looked at one another, then the cages. They stooped to the fallen form of Jurden and carried him carefully upstairs.


	11. The Light Of Day

A/N: Might take a little break here, its a good place to pause I think. I've got the next arc planned on the whole, just a few details to work out. Thanks for reading this far!

The cages were brought out of the inn, the villagers were virtually surrounded by a rapidly closing net of fangs and claws.

'People!' Vickers called. 'We have found the answer!'

Anna grudgingly signalled for Nestor and Kristoff to unlock the cages. For a while, the cubs didn't move. Then one skittered out and toward the horde of wolves beyond. Then another, then another and suddenly they were all scurrying away, yapping in a high-pitched chorus to the gathered wolf-mothers.

The village was silent, not a person moved, waiting either for their inevitable doom or…

The wolves began to leave. One by one, with a cub or two in tow, the wolves padded softly away from the inn, over the barricade and disappeared out of sight into the wilderness beyond.

Slowly, the light of dawn crept over the hills, to signal their passing. Anna wasn't sure how long they all stood in silence, but nobody wanted to be first to break the silence. They had survived. She felt the urge to cry, but forced herself to keep it together. Not here. There was still too much to do. There were the injured, the…dead, work on repairs, there was Hans, somebody had to notify the Queen of what happened….oh god, Elsa…

Anna choked back a sob, she wouldn't let herself break down now. Vickers still had to be-

'People of Kolhak!' She spun as the voice rang out.

Vickers was addressing the gathered sum of the village, arms raised. He made his way over to her. She instinctively tensed as he approached, but remembering his earlier threat, tried to appear as if all was well. His eyes met hers briefly, the warning in them all too clear.

'Your Princess, her highness Anna of Arendelle has risked her life to save us all. With the help of myself and a few others, we have discovered a plot to destroy your village by outside elements!'

Nestor and Kristoff were about to object, but Anna stared them down, hard.

While Vickers droned on, with her at his side uselessly, she saw Vickers approached by one of his men. She scanned the crowd quickly for the other, but couldn't find him. Another sob threatened to break down the wall she'd set up within, but she forced it down again. All those lives, lost. Nestor spoke to him briefly, gesturing at the hills surrounding the village. The soldier saluted and walked away.

'…and all that remains is to punish those responsible for the tragedy of this past night!' Vickers finished.

There was a murmuring of approval from the crowd.

'And who is it, we should be punishing then.' She said with more venom than she'd intended.

'I happen to know the village is currently host to an exile of the Southern Isles, removed from our kingdom for crimes he has already committed against your people one year ago!' Vickers continued, like he hadn't even noticed her tone.

Hans. The thought exploded in her mind like a fireball, burning away all the other feelings of anger, regret, fear and sadness the night had given her. If Vickers stirred the crowd up enough, there might be a mob. She needed him alive, in Arendelle. She had to take control of this situation.

'Hans, the prince who attempted to kill your Queen _is_ here.' She spoke up. 'Captain Nestor has him placed under arrest, he will be taken to the palace and questioned, to ascertain what happened here and _why_.' The crowd's tone shifted, many heads were nodding. She locked eyes with Vickers.

His own eyes lit up, impressed. Anna felt sick, he was enjoying this.

'What does it matter why?' He rebuked. 'People are dead, this criminal must face justice!' He roared.

Again, a low murmuring of approval from some.

There was a card she could play, it was a low move, but it might end this quickly.

'Might I remind you, Ambassador, your own presence in our country is…suspect at best. You did not come through proper channels, this much is clear. While your intentions may be…_noble_,' She bit back some bile at the lie. ', some may question your motivations when aware you smuggled yourself into our country.' She spoke in a hushed tone, so only the closest in the crowd could hear.

Inwardly, she was grinning, they would in turn whisper back to the other members and they to those further back and before long, her statement would have taken on a life of its own.

The crowd was regarding Vickers with obvious suspicion. Anna carried on.

'Ambassador Vickers is _not_ at fault here, good people, he will come back to Arendelle with us also, though not under arrest.' After the events of the night, she was enjoying the sense of satisfaction she had at crushing Vickers' plans. 'Now I think we all have more important things to do, there are injured to heal, repairs to make and…dead to bury…' She trailed off.

A wave of relief washed over her as the crowd dispersed. Nestor and Kristoff lingered, before wandering off together.

'Well played, little princess.' Vickers chuckled. 'I am impressed, that does not happen often.'

'Keep your compliments. If you make a run for-'

He raised a hand.

'I have no interest in escape, my purpose would not be served by leaving.' He grinned. 'Now, I think I'll get some sleep, it was a long night.'

He strolled off casually toward the inn. Anna stared after him.

She couldn't believe such a man existed. Not even Hans, at his most depraved, most wicked, even came close. Vickers was dangerous. They needed to…to…gods, she was so tired.

A horn echoed long and steady among the hills of Kolhak.

Anna's knees felt ready to give. What _now_.

Kristoff and Nestor came running, with Vickers jogging slowly behind. A few other villagers followed them as they made their way to the north-most part of the barricade.

'What's going on?' Kristoff asked.

'I'm not sure.' Nestor replied. ' I sent my man to scout the outside of the village, but-'

They stopped talking. At the top of the hill stood a large man, clad in animal furs and beaten armour. He was holding an axe. Another rose above the crest of the hill beside him. Then several more. Then there were a dozen. Two dozen. More. All armed.

Anna's breath caught in her throat. She wanted nothing more than for everything to just _stop_. But it went on and on.

'Spinel'ss peasants!' The leader roared, he raised his axe, his men cheered around him.

'_Vickers._' She hissed so quietly only the ambassador could hear.

He didn't look at her.

'Mercenaries. From far, far north of here. They were Plan B. I didn't have time to tell them to call it off.' He shrugged. 'You'll all probably be killed, I'm afraid.' He casually strolled off.

Anna was too tired to be surprised. Too tired for shock, anger, rage…

Up on the hill, the leader gestured to one side. Two of his men brought up a limp figure between them, hurling it like a sack of potatoes down the hill. It rolled and came to a stop near the bottom.

It was Nestor's scout.

'I swear.' He growled. 'They'll pay for this. They'll pay. Somebody is going to pay for the deaths of my men.'

Kristoff placed a hand on his shoulder, sympathetically, but Nestor shrugged it off.

'If they attack, we're finished.' Kristoff murmured, so only the three of them could hear.

For one of very few times in her life, Anna couldn't think of anything to say.

Nestor only drew his sword, barking commands at the villagers in earshot to arm themselves with what they could find.

'Anna, are you okay?'

She shot Kristoff a look, her expression melted his heart. She was still trying to keep it together, for all of them. He offered her his hand and she took it, clasping it

On the hill, the leader raised his weapon again. His men roared.

'I'm sorry Kristoff.'

He shrugged, smiling at her.

'I'm sorry, too.'

The roar grew as the warriors charged down the hill at them.

Anna wasn't afraid. She was too tired for that. She was only filled with a sense of regret. She wished she could see Elsa one more time. She wished she'd said goodbye before she left. She wished she hadn't upset her. She wished she could have talked to her. She wished she could have held her once more. She wished…

She shut her eyes tight. Gods, she was going to miss her so much.

There was a barely noticeable drop in temperature.

Her eyes snapped open. The warriors were at the base of the hill. Nestor was still shouting. Kristoff had moved slightly in front of her, protectively.

Then it all stopped. The warriors stopped shouting. In fact, they'd stopped moving. They looked to their feet, utterly bewildered. They were frozen to the ground.

'What…' Kristoff mumbled.

'WHAT'S THIS?' The leader bellowed, furious.

'This,' A voice Anna knew too well, called out. ', is the end of the line for you and your companions.'

Riders, thirty or so, wearing the uniform of Arendelle appeared from all directions, closing in on the armed band. Some drew their sabres, other dismounted, crossbows raised.

At the top of the hill, two more riders slowly trotted down. One was Commander Haagan, dutifully following the other.

Elsa.

Anna's heart swelled at the beautiful figure mounted on the white horse. Her sister was wearing a dark green cavalry coat with a matching long skirt.

'Commander.' She turned to the man, who saluted. 'Disarm these men and chain them. We will march them back to the city, where they will stand trial for their crimes.'

'Majesty.' He nodded, seeing to the task. The Queen rode slowly toward the hastily armed crowd.

Nestor hurried forward, sheathing his sword, to help the Queen dismount. She thanked him.

'Captain, when we return, I would greatly appreciate your attendance at a meeting to discuss what has happened here.'

'Of course, your majesty.'

She took in his torn uniform and wounds.

'For now though, I suggest you see to any wounds you may have suffered. Perhaps some rest. I believe the Commander brought a doctor along.'

He saluted and walked away.

Elsa's eyes met hers briefly, as she saw Kristoff and Anna. The Queen walked over, addressing the crowd as a whole.

'My men will be on hand to assist with any repairs they can, shortly. A doctor is among them, for any who require aid. When we leave, I will allow men to remain here for a time, should there be any further attacks.'

Mikka stepped forward. His arm was wounded, and there was a gash on his forehead.

'Thank you, your majesty.'

She regarded the man, with a warm expression.

'You are the leader of this village?'

The man nodded, about to reply, when Elsa approached and quickly took his hands in hers.

'Your strength at this time must be greatly appreciated by your people.'

Mikka was struck speechless.

'Th-thank you…'

Elsa smiled.

'We will speak again, I assure you. But for now, I would speak with the princess.'

Mikka nodded hurriedly, ushering away the crowd.

Anna found she hadn't the will to move. She allowed Kristoff to lead her to the Queen, gratefully.

'Majesty.' Kristoff smiled. 'Glad you arrived when you did.' He joked.

'Thank you for what you did, Kristoff.'

He waved her off, like he hadn't spent the whole night risking his life.

'Oh you know me…' He trailed off, grinning. Feeling Anna tense up beside him, he made to leave. 'Anyway, I'm sure there's something more useful I can be doing. I'm sure you two want to talk too. He jogged off.

Anna and Elsa were left alone.

Inwardly, they both cursed themselves. All the things they wanted to say, thought about, things that had happened and neither knew what to say now.

The silence between them was deafening.

Anna wanted to collapse. She'd held on for what felt like days. Elsa was in front of her and she was struck dumb. She wanted to shout, cry, yell, break down, she wanted to…

'Anna…?' Elsa ventured, gently.

That was it.

The two of them flung their arms around each other, holding each other tightly. Elsa placed a hand on the girls head, rubbing it softly. Anna held the older girl tight, afraid she might fall over if she let go.

Inside, she felt the cracks widen. The wall broke. The events of the past day and night crashed down on her like a wave. Tears streamed down her face and her body was racked with jarring sobs.

Elsa held the girl gently, afraid the fragile girl might break totally. Her own heart wept for the sister she loved.

Anna buried herself in Elsa's embrace, and Elsa let her. One looking for shelter, the other, trying to provide it.


	12. The Times Of Change

A/N: Well, I couldn't leave you waiting for too long, so here's a little opener for the next act. Admittedly, some of it is recap, but I thought it might help to lay things out as they stand for what's on the horizon. Cheers guys.

Elsa slowly awoke as the winter sun cast a broken light through the curtains of her window. The warm light caressed her skin. She was loathe to move from her bed, but as she'd found, a kingdom would not wait for its Queen.

A gentle stirring beside her reminded her she wasn't alone. She turned to see Anna, curled up next to her. The fractured light bathed her sister's face in light, giving her a golden glow. She smiled, watching the girl sleep, watching the gentle rising and sinking of her chest as she breathed quietly.

'Oh!' She gasped, as Anna's hand found hers. Even in her sleep the red-haired girl was persistent.

Her skin tingled at the sudden contact, but she felt no fear, no anxiety. Elsa rarely fell back on the mantra, the words of her father and mother where Anna was concerned anymore.

She sighed, even more loathe to leave her sister now. As gently as possible, she removed Anna's hand from hers, placing a soft kiss on it before she did so. Then extricated herself from bed with as little movement as possible. She tried not to laugh as Anna stretched out across the bed, embracing her pillow. A light blush prickled her cheeks as she realised her sister probably thought it was her. She felt a little guilty, really. A little bit.

She softly padded over to the window, taking in the view of Arendelle. A lot had changed in the three months since what people were already calling the 'Kolhak Tragedy'. The village had recovered, thankfully, Elsa ensured periodic reports were made to a new office she'd set up for all the villages of the country. The patrol system had been rocky at first, but was making people feel safer and trade was generally smoother. But attacks had increased. Admittedly, they were less successful, but they had increased.

It was just another of many worries added to the workload of her government in recent months.

The Southern Isles were becoming a bigger problem. Anna had told her all about Vickers. The man was certainly a threat. But she had no grounds to do anything about him, and considering what he had put her sister through, she couldn't bring herself to even talk to the man for several weeks, lest she say something…unprofessional.

She bristled at the thought of that…_man_. Not only had she been unable to eject him from the country, she'd had to politely accept him as the ambassador of the Southern Isles, due to his predecessors mysterious disappearance.

Elsa suspected it wasn't that much of a mystery.

Mysteries. Lots of them lately. Hans was still a mystery.

She allowed herself a hint of satisfaction at the thought that Hans could be as mysterious as he liked in the palace dungeons.

That in itself was another mystery though. He did appear to be telling the truth about his exile. The Southern Isles had made no attempt to secure his release; Vickers barely even talked of the former prince.

She sighed. At this time, the city would already be awake and preparing for the day ahead, so should she.

She crossed to the screen, getting dressed for the council meeting ahead. It was going to be a big one. She settled on her usual formal dress, and pulled her hair into a bun. She paused as she looked at the gloves she still left ready, out of habit. She bit her lip; Anna didn't like it when she wore them. She cast a glance guiltily over at the sleeping form in her bed, before pocketing them.

Anna.

She felt her heart quicken as her sister shifted again, the covers slipping down to reveal more of her torso. She was clad in a forest-green, oversized nightshirt. The girl ran a hand through her wild red hair in her sleep. Anna's hair was always a mess in the mornings. Anna thought it made her look like a gorgon, flaming hair wildly sticking all over the place. Elsa thought it was like a lion's mane. It made her look adorable. She felt the blush colouring her cheeks as she watched.

Something was different, between them. Something…imperceptible has altered the tone of their relationship since they'd reunited at Kolhak.

They had taken the long way back home, just the two of them and Kristoff. Haagan had protested, but had relented at Kristoff's insistence that he would accompany the two. Elsa was proud of the young man, he'd obviously gone some way to impressing the old Commander.

The sisters had talked, hugged, cried and talked more. The three day trip home would be one of Elsa's fondest memories. Kristoff had always given them plenty of space, and she was grateful to him. They simply enjoyed each other's company. Elsa would recall it at the end of the hardest days, its effect soothing.

Almost as soothing as knowing that her sister would be there to share her bed every night.

They rarely slept alone anymore, only really at times when Elsa was kept awake far into the next morning, dealing with work in her study, or when Anna would stay out with Kristoff, rather than returning to too late to the palace.

Something had definitely changed between them. She wasn't sure…what exactly, or if it could be taken back, or if she even _wanted_ to.

They were happy. She was happy. She was pretty sure Anna was happy.

A gnawing feeling inside reminded her life was rarely so simple, but with everything else so increasingly complicated, she could accept not understanding it as a substitute for simplicity.

She had to leave; the Conference Hall had to be prepared. Events were picking up between the kingdoms of the region. The Southern Isles, Weselton, Corona, her beloved Arendelle…things were happening.

A sad smile crossed her lips. She would miss Anna wailing at the condition of her hair. She would miss Anna's excited smile as she awoke with Elsa beside her. She would miss the dangerous affair that was breakfast in bed.

As she'd found, she though, gently closing the door to her room behind her, a kingdom would not wait for its Queen.


	13. Murder And Politics

Kristoff walked the streets of Arendelle, enjoying the quiet. At this time of the morning, there was only the hushed bustle of men and women setting up their market stalls. Kristoff enjoyed the times when the city was quiet, before the streets were lined with families, women, men, children, all bustling about.

He was on his way to see Nestor. They had become friends, after a fashion. Nestor would always be prickly, Kristoff guessed. The young officer had not taken what happened at Kolhak well. The deaths of his men weighed on him heavily. He wasn't surprised when he politely requested the Queen transfer him out of military service. She had done so, on the condition that he consider a counter-proposal. She offered him captaincy of a newly constructed Watch-House in the city.

There were now seven Watch-Houses, each had its own captain and staff. Every five years, one would be elected to a top position, for executive decisions affecting the whole Watch. The position was traditionally titled 'Head Watchman', though colloquially, most simply referred to them as the 'Head'.

Kristoff had been surprised when Nestor accepted. He thought Nestor had surprised himself as well. In the months since, he had adapted well to the job. Nestor's districts were notoriously peaceful at night.

He turned the corner, stopping dead in his tracks in shock.

Several members of the Watch were standing by, warding citizens off. Beyond them he saw Nestor, in the leather brown duster, mail shirt and black Breton cap of the Watch, and others, deep in conversation.

Kristoff jogged over, again stopped when one of the officers raised a hand.

'Sorry sir, I can't let you beyond this point.'

'Is it serious?'

'We're not answering questions at present sir, captain's orders.'

Kristoff didn't like butting in, but this _did_ look serious.

'My name is Kristoff Bjorgman, could you let the captain know I'm here?'

The light of recognition flashed in the officers eyes. He nodded and strolled to the men gathered beyond. Nestor turned to send the newcomer away, but noticed Kristoff waiting at the end of the street. He raised a hand, beckoning him over.

'I was just coming to see you, but I can see you're…busy…'

He'd just seen what was behind Nestor.

The body of a watchman lay crumpled against a wall. There was dried blood down her torso.

'Her throat's been cut. Clean job. Professional.' Nestor recited, grim. 'Whoever it was, she never saw them coming.'

'Did you know her?' Kristoff asked, eyes fixed to the body.

Nestor shook his head.

'Her name was Geylen Idunn, of Watch-House Three.' He paused, in thought. 'Kristoff, I need to make my report to the Head, Captain Torvigg. I've been told she had a sister, a corporal in House Five. Brynn, I think her name is. Could I impose on you to…' He trailed off.

'Of course.' Kristoff nodded.

Nestor looked relieved briefly, before becoming serious again. He instructed the officers to remove Geylen's body, leaving the two of them alone. He glanced about, cautiously, before speaking.

'I've been ordered to keep this quiet,' Nestor murmured, removing his hat. ', but this is not the first watchman murdered recently.'

'You think they're targeting the Watch?'

Nestor shrugged.

'Three professional kills in as many weeks. Could be coincidence. Could be some lunatic with a grudge.'

'I don't think I believe that any more than you.' Kristoff murmured.

The captain nodded.

'Something is going on. Keep it quiet, mark you. I don't want panic on the streets.'

'Has the council been informed, or the Queen?'

'...not as yet.' Nestor looked away from Kristoff's stare. 'I don't like it either. Hopefully my meeting with the Head will change that.'

The two stood in silence for a time.

'What will you do?' Kristoff ventured.

'I'm not sure. Whoever is behind this is an expert, we don't know enough about them, but they seem to know about us. I can tell you this though, none of my officers will be patrolling alone from now on.' Nestor put his hat back on, saluting respectfully. 'I'd best be off. Good luck, Kristoff.'

'You too, Nestor.'

Kristoff watched the captain walk off, signalling to the officers blocking the street. They fell in behind him.

He turned and walked the other way, feeling low. He hated delivering bad news.

…

'Can you still say we should do nothing for fear of 'trade disruption'?'

'There is no evidence that-!'

'That ambassador, Vickers, he's up to his filthy-'

'There are riots in Weselton, there are reports of violence in-'

'Weselton's problems are-'

'Coincidence? Don't be ridiculous!'

'Corona is a powerful kingdom, they should-'

'At the moment this is all conjecture, we cannot simply-'

The council was in uproar. Elsa watched them with an oddly disembodied sensation.

And it had been such a lovely morning.

Kauffman was enthusiastically condemning the 'baseless paranoia and fear-influenced dramatics that were risking the stability of Arendelle', as he put it. Kauffman's supporters were staunchly against getting involved in the growing tension between the other kingdoms.

Haagan, to her surprise, was far more reserved than he had been before, though his own supporters were more than making up for his silence. They were strongly opposed to the Southern Isles 'warmongering' and instigation of an 'arms race', as they called it.

As she'd found often since the formation of the council, neither side was completely right. Nor were they completely wrong. While she personally sympathised with Haagan's cause, she knew that given her own experiences, she had a high level of personal bias against the Isles. And while she loathed the blatant politicking of Kauffman's argument, he was right, there was still no evidence, no justification for any reaction.

She was the Queen. Her judgement could not be permitted to be clouded by personal feeling. Thousands of lives depended on her ability to make a choice. She also wanted to avoid making a choice that would split her council down the middle. At the moment, things were too uncertain. She couldn't do anything, but she had to do…_something_.

'How precise are the reports we're getting out of Weselton?'

The table grew quiet. Nobody moved but Haagan, who uncrossed his arms and stood from his seat.

'Depends who you ask. Official reports say that riots continue in many of the cities, and that there are skirmishes in the country.'

'What do the Southern Isles say?'

'They say they are willing to lend aid if required.'

Elsa bet they were.

'Unofficially?'

Haagan grimaced.

'Merchants leaving en masse, trade staying away. Reports of attacks on buildings and government structures. Rumours of militia in the rural areas fighting the military. Bad news, majesty.'

Elsa nodded, sullen. Again, the truth as of this moment was probably somewhere between the two.

'There is…something else.'

She looked up, pulled from her thoughts.

'The Southern Isles has massively increased their military growth in the last month. Their naval patrols on the border of Weselton waters are higher than ever before.'

'I heard Corona has begun stepping up their own military production.'

Haagan nodded, silent.

'This is nothing to do with us.' Kauffman interjected.

'Now? Perhaps not. But what about later?' Haagan replied, calmly.

'Gentlemen.' Elsa cut in. Forgive me please, but I believe we have sung this ditty before. 'We will take no 'action' as yet, because there is nothing we could realistically do. Our forces are small, our navy is…adequate, but untested. Our ability to field an army is…quite limited as I understand it. So we will put matters in hand. One step at a time.'

Seeing she had her councils undivided attention, she stood from her seat.

'Commander, you have my authorisation to request a shipment of muskets and cannon from Corona. If you can also secure specifications, we can begin production of our own.'

'Majesty-' Kauffman blurted.

'I am not going to war, minister, but I would not have our forces unarmed in the face of conflict. The simple matter is we are far behind our neighbours. If our men are expected to defend us, they should be able to defend themselves.' She turned again to the Commander. 'This on condition that our soldiers be _strictly_ drilled on their use, understood? I do not want our troops shooting each other, innocent bystanders or anybody else unless absolutely necessary. Perhaps these incessant bandit attacks will be dissuaded in the face of firepower they cannot match.'

Commander Haagan bowed his head, respectfully.

'I believe that will be all, until the next meeting.' The councillors bowed, before shuffling out. 'Minister Kauffman, a moment, if you please?'

The man wandered over, a look of wariness on his features.

'There's no need to look so fearful, I assure you.' She smiled.

'Forgive me majesty, it's just, I know my opinions are not popular within the council.'

'Popular enough, councillor, at the moment you are all split down the middle.'

'It was not my intention, majesty…'

She raised a hand, reassuringly.

'I understand, nor was it my intention to discuss the stance of the council. No, I asked you to remain to hear a proposition.'

'I am all ears, majesty.'

'This is not a reflection of your time as Minister of Trade. Assuredly, you have done wonders for the kingdom. But in recently, I feel your voice and talents could be better served in other ways.'

Kauffman remained silent, so she continued.

'I would like you to consider taking up the Foreign Affairs post.'

'Majesty.' He blurted. 'I have always urged focus on Arendelle's own circumstances, why then…?'

'For that reason exactly. I believe that you would never sell our people short, or betray your principles. I would simply put your passion to what I believe to be a better use.' She crossed to the large window, behind her seat. 'I fear what all this tension between the kingdoms may come to, so I wish to host a summit. All foreign dignitaries and ambassadors will be invited. Perhaps talk will….well…perhaps it will at least calm matters a little.'

'I will do my best, your majesty.'

She turned, surprised.

'I had expected you to wish to consider, at least, before deciding…'

Kauffman smiled, shaking his head gently.

'Majesty, I can see you wish to avoid war as much as anybody. If I can help in that goal, then I will do so. I will work on organising the affair. By the time all notices have been sent, the palace organised…I would hazard that the summit could take place within three or four weeks.'

The Queen nodded, Kauffman excused himself politely.

Elsa felt slightly dizzy. Maybe it was stress, maybe she was tired, but she had the strangest sensation she was walking on a tightrope.


	14. Hide-And-Seek

Anna yawned, leaning into the crook of the tree behind her. The palace of Arendelle was an impressive feat of architecture. Sometime in its long past, its reigning occupant had converted a large outside-section into a secluded garden. Nobody left alive remembered when, or by whom it was ordered, but it was maintained and cared for still. It was…a part of the place. It was sizeable enough. Half of it was backed by walls; the other afforded a complete view of the sea, the bay, the harbour and the city. On a day like today, the winter sun low in the sky, it was beautiful.

She was still bored.

Elsa was busy 'Queening' and Kristoff had gone into the city earlier. It was days like this that made her realise how few people she really knew. She knew Elsa had responsibilities, and she knew Kristoff had a life that didn't revolve around trying to keep her out of trouble. She grinned. Unsuccessfully, most times.

She shut her eyes, absorbing the quiet ambience of life happening around her. She felt herself slipping away, enjoying the warm sun on her skin. The garden was peaceful and tranquil, for all of five minutes.

'Anna!' Her eyes shot open.

'Olaf.'

'Anna!' The excitable snowman called again, hopping over to her.

'Hey Olaf.' She heaved herself to her feet with a great show of effort. He watched her with as honest a look of concern as ever she'd seen. Sometimes she forgot how like a child he was.

'Are you alright? I can-'

'No, no, I'm fine. Just a little…tired. What have you been up to then? We haven't seen you in a little while.'

'I've been exploring the palace! There's so much of it I still haven't seen, have you seen it all? Did you know there's a room full of mirrors? And a room full of paintings? And a staircase that doesn't go anywhere, and…'

Anna couldn't suppress a big smile at the little snowman effusing about his adventures. He reminded her of when Elsa and her and she had been children, before the accident. But that was the point really. When Elsa had fled Arendelle upon the discovery of her powers, her emotions had recalled a time when she had been happy. Through all the trouble, the sadness and fear, the ice, snow and frost, Olaf had appeared. The living embodiment of a time filled with happy memories, of safety. Elsa had created something beautiful.

'…and that Hans guy, what a character, though his grooming habits could use some work and it looks like he hasn't cleaned his room in about four hundred years…'

'…wait, what?' Anna blurted, trying to keep up. 'Hans? You saw Hans?'

'Oh yeah. I didn't think the palace would have such a nasty looking place in it, but it does, all the way at the bottom.'

'They let you in the dungeon?' She said in disbelief.

Olaf nodded, continuing his tirade as if it was nothing.

In retrospect, Anna felt should not have been as surprised as all that. He was a snowman. But he was alive. A living snowman. She supposed the guards did not have a lot to go on about where a living snowman was and was not allowed to go. She supposed there was not a section in the rules about it. She supposed their duties did not prepare them for a naïve snowman hopping about happily on his way.

Hans.

He had been what Haagan had once called a 'good prisoner'. He hadn't tried to escape, hadn't railed at the guards, hadn't demanded anything of them… It was strange, Anna had been so sure he had been lying about his exile, but Vickers spoke of the former-prince with nothing but contempt, on the rare occasions he would deign to speak of Hans. And so, Hans had remained in the dungeons, quietly.

'…I said we were friends and he seemed very pleased so I told him a secret about the hidden passages down there and he said he'd keep it between us and he said he was just popping out but that he'd be right back and…'

At least, Anna thought as a cold wave of dread washed over her, until this particular moment.

'W-what?!'

'Maybe he went out for dinner, I'm not sure, but he won't be long…oh, are you going?'

Olaf turned to see Anna sprinting out of the garden.

...

She skidded round corners, she slid down corridors, she jumped down stairs. Castle staff barely raised an eyebrow, the sight of Anna tearing up the halls of the palace at high speed was nothing new.

She loved Olaf to bits, but he didn't know any better. Elsa couldn't find out, nobody could find out.

She leapt onto the bannister of the staircase down to the dungeons and slid all the way down, holding on for dear life as she cork-screwed the whole way. Once at the bottom, she clambered up with rather less dignity than Anna would have liked, clutching her spinning head and holding firmly onto a wall for support until the world stopped moving. If she ever did tell Elsa about this, she'd leave out this part because it was a bit embarrassing.

A guard stood at the barred entrance to the prison area. There should have been two, but she suspected he was dozing in a corner somewhere out of sight. Being a palace guard was not an exciting job.

She crept up to the nearest corner, peeking round. She needed to get past somehow, without walking up and announcing that Hans had escaped.

'What are we doing, hide-and-seek?'

She stifled a yelp. 'Olaf.' She hissed.

'What are you doing here?'

'I figured you wanted to see Hans, I can show you where he went.' He offered, helpfully.

'There's a little door in his room, can't miss it really.'

Anna bit her lip, guiltily, looking at the snowman. In one sentence she was going to lie to him, use him and leave him to take the rap all at once.

'Olaf, we're going to play a game of tag, you need to steal that guy's hat. He'll chase you, but you can't let him catch you, okay?' Olaf's eyes widened in excitement, Anna felt sick to her stomach.

Before she could react, he was already away. She watched as he sent a little gust of wind, blasting off the guard's hat, catching it in mid-air.

'Hey!' He called, tearing after the rapidly retreating snowman.

Anna seized her chance, she legged it toward the door, flinging it back and slamming it shut behind her. If the guard did come back, it would at least buy her some time.

She counted the cells until she reached the one she knew to be Hans' from conversations she'd overheard between Elsa and the Commander. And there it was. An empty cell. His empty cell. She grimaced.

Maybe she should have told somebody, she should probably have told Elsa. But she couldn't go back now. Hans was already way ahead. She had to go after him. She looked down at her clothes. Admittedly, her dress and assorted finery was not really…inconspicuous.

She doubled back to the lockers the guards had access to for storing changes of clothes. Grabbing a nearby iron candlestick, she levered one open successfully. She grabbed a handful of clothes from within, hoping their owner wouldn't mind if she 'borrowed' them for a while.

Forsaking decency, she slid out of her dress, pulling on the trousers and the loose shirt. The trousers were supposed to be loose fitting, but they were a bit tight around her…rear. She hoped the loose shirt would disguise her more…feminine aspects. She pulled her hair out of its pigtails and into a ponytail. The boots slid on easily enough. She reached into the locker and pulled out a ragged leather jacket, pulling it on over the shirt, and a wide-brimmed hat.

She grabbed the set of keys left out and jogged back to Hans' cell. She took a deep breath, no going back now. She was as ready as she was ever going to be. Anna unlocked the cell door.

True to Olaf's word, there was an open crawlspace in the corner. She got down on her hands and knees and crawled into the dark.

She'd find Hans. Somehow.


	15. Lost In The Night

A/N: Sorry for the wait, been a bit busy. Hope it's worth it.

Vickers leaned back in his chair, calmly. His study was well furnished, the Isles spared no expense in ensuring their Embassy was well looked after. It was, after all, a statement of power. The Isles were not to be found lacking, in that.

He enjoyed brief moments of peace such as these. His desk was carefully organised, the relevant paperwork of the day complete. The letter to his lord and ruler, King Reinhard. Reinhard was a hard master, but he had to be. The Southern Isles was a large kingdom. Many people came under its control. He ruled by strength, and it worked.

It was a long time since he had been home, longer still since he had seen his King. The man had been hard then, the times, if his correspondence was any indication, had made him harder still.

He smirked. Soon, he would be busy. Soon, things would get very interesting, here in Arendelle. Soon his King would be able to confer his gratitude for his servants' work. He looked out the window, just as the sun was slipping out of view. Somewhere out there, his nations' work was coming together. Arendelle was bathed in a brief red flare, before the blanket of night rolled over the streets.

…

Anna leant against a wall, out of breath. She'd been running for what felt like hours.

'Where…the hell did…he go?' She hissed to herself, furiously.

She had been tracking him for over an hour. Kristoff had taught her a lot of things, tricks, skills, but she wasn't nearly as good as he was. It took years of work, honing and was beginning to tell, as she looked around her out of desperation. She'd definitely lost him.

And now she was alone in the middle of the city in the middle of the night, feeling very stupid.

The rhythmic beat of footsteps echoed down the street. She pulled back cautiously, into a darkened hollow in the wall. A light grew as it approached, along with the clamour of chain. Two figures advanced through the night, slowly. She breathed a sigh of relief, they were with the Watch. She made to step out and make herself known, only to be grabbed from behind and pulled back into the shadow once more.

'He-mmpph?!' A hand clamped over her mouth, silencing her.

'Shh, little princess. I won't hurt you.'

'Hhmmpph?' Anna gasped. Hans had found her. She'd _definitely_ be omitting some details if she ever told Elsa about all this.

'Yes, it's me. Now be quiet, damn it.' Hans insisted. 'Look.'

And then Anna saw what Hans had seen. A shadow, two shadows, three now. On the roof above. The watchmen continued, unaware. Anna began to struggle, she had to warn them, they were walking into…

Hans held firm as she fought against him.

'Mmmnnmmpph!' She railed, uselessly.

'I'm trying to save your damn life.' He hissed.

She didn't care, she couldn't-

One figure dropped in front of the watchmen. They stumbled backward in surprise.

'Captain-' One began, before another figure appeared behind him, slitting his throat in one clean motion.

Tears welled in Anna's eyes as she saw the second watchman draw his sword, surrounded now by three attackers.

'What you've done here…' He growled. '…will be answered for, I swear it.'

'Perhaps, Captain Torvigg, but it will not be answered by _you_.'

The captain lunged forward, but was instantly leapt on by the other two assassins.

Anna squeezed her eyes shut at the…sounds that followed. She gave up struggling, instead trying to bury herself, to shut out the noise, wipe away the images. Her eyes were stinging. Why wouldn't they stop?

'…it's okay. They've…finished.' Hans muttered in a disarmingly reassuring tone.

Anna opened her eyes. The three killers stood casually over the…bodies. They appeared to be talking.

She slipped partially out of Hans grasp; he seemed as interested in what they were saying as she was.

'…so easy, these clowns never put…a fight…'

'…the best. No time….playing about…'

'…no more talk. Our…waits for us. Vickers…'

Anna's blood ran cold. _Vickers._ She gasped before she could stop herself.

Hans yanked her backward again, not even willing to risk reprimanding her again. The men stopped talking.

'…hear that?'

'I…something.'

They all drew their daggers, advancing slowly toward them. She'd never felt so afraid, not when climbing the North Mountain, not when putting herself in front of Hans' sword, not when Kolhak was being ravaged by wolves, not when Vickers 'pet' lurked in the dark, not even in her darkest moments, when she feared she might never see Elsa again…

Well, maybe this qualified as one of those moments.

She felt Hans tense behind her, whether to fight or flight she wasn't sure.

The night air was thick, Anna felt her breath catch in her throat.

Suddenly, voices echoed out of the dark, footsteps clattered on the cobbled street. The murderers looked to each other and with a nod, scattered in all directions.

Anna felt her knees shaking, as blood began to pump to regions of her body she hadn't even known could get numb.

'Let go.' She shook off Han's grip.

She rushed toward the bodies, only to be grabbed by Hans again.

'You don't want to see-'

'_Let_ go.' She insisted.

'Princess, I won't let y-'

'Let go!'

'_Anna_!'

She spun round, slamming her fist into his jaw.

He stumbled back, hand clutching his face. She breathed heavily, arms still raised.

The two stared at each other, neither sure how the other would react.

'Murder!' A woman's voice called.

Hans and Anna turned to see the newcomers. There were two of them, one was a woman of the Watch and the other…

…

Kristoff was stunned at the scene of violence ahead.

His companion was Brynn Idunn, the sister of the murdered watchman found earlier in the day. As he watched her draw her sword now, he recalled the conversation they'd had when he first found her.

...

_'Geylen…' She murmured, softly. '_

_I'm so sorry.' Kristoff offered, feeling useless. 'I know that probably means little coming from a stranger…' _

_Brynn was a tall woman, strong, with a body that had given as many knocks as it had taken. She had a head of short, dark oaken hair. Her face had the shadows and marks of years of violence. Scars and scratches adorned her features, yet she was not ugly. Kristoff thought there was a kind of beauty buried beneath it all. _

_She looked at him curiously, her eyes seemed to be looking at a part of him he wasn't sure was on show. _

_'No.' She continued. 'Thank you for telling me. She died doing her duty, it's what she would have wanted.' _

_'…you're not angry? You don't want…revenge, or to find the truth, or…' Kristoff trailed off. _

_'Of course I want the truth.' She spoke calmly, shrugging. 'As for anger, or revenge, do you want me to be angry? Would it make any difference? Would it bring her back?' _

_Kristoff felt a little ashamed. _

_'I…no. It wouldn't.' He felt this was not going very well, what surprised him most was how much he wanted it to be. _

_'The one, or ones responsible will be found. I am sure of that, I know that Geylen is not the first victim, the Watch will find those responsible.' _

_He nodded. _

_'Oh, Captain Nestor wanted to ensure none of his officers patrolled alone anymore, I just thought…I'd pass on the message.' _

_A brief smile graced her lips. _

_'Thanks for the tip…er…I'm sorry, who are you?' _

_'Kristoff, Kristoff Bjorgman.' He offered his hand, she took it. _

_'Wait, that Kristoff? The Kristoff who…' _

_'Yes.' He affirmed, quickly, grinning. 'That Kristoff.' _

_She looked at him with an expression he couldn't gauge. _

_'I'm on patrol tonight, near the outer districts near the palace, I need to get going soon.' _

_Kristoff crossed his arms, casually as possible. _

_'I could…that is if you'd like, I…would you like some company?' He'd never felt quite so flustered. 'You don't have to worry about me or anything, I'm not exactly new at putting myself in danger and stuff.' _

_'So I've heard.' She grinned, a hint of respect in her tone. 'Sure. Feel free.'_

...

And so they had, and it had been relatively enjoyable, until they'd heard the noises.

'It's the Head!' Brynn called. 'It's Captain Torvigg!' She pulled the whistle from her belt and blew it for all her worth. Watchmen would be converging on their location in minutes.

It was then that Kristoff noticed the two figures further ahead.

'_Hans_?!' He blurted, before he could stop himself.

The one with the exile was a stranger to him, the hat obscured their features, but for a whip of a flame-red ponytail as they turned to look at the Southerner.

_Red hair_.

Kristoff stifled the name that was on the end of his tongue. Things were moving too quickly. He couldn't be sure it was…her…anyway. The figure was clad in ratty looking, loose old clothes, it could have been male.

_Its her_.

His gut remained convinced. Even so, he couldn't just implicate her in what was going on here until he knew what was going on, it was too dangerous.

'You two, stop right there!' Brynn had spotted the figures, levelling her sword at them.

Kristoff was torn, he couldn't stop Brynn, but he couldn't let Hans and…the other be arrested, not like this.

He saw the redhead raise their arms in a gesture of peace, slowly walking toward Brynn.

He tensed, he had to do something.

Thankfully, the choice was abruptly taken away from him as Hans ran forward, struck the figure sharply on the back of the head and hurled the now-limp figure over his shoulder. He fixed Kristoff's gaze for a second, before disappearing into the night.

Inside, Kristoff was a storm of emotion. On the one hand, at least they were free.

On the other, he had just watched Anna get kidnapped.


	16. Arendelle Shuffle

A/N: Two updates in a day? It's almost like I had nothing better to do today! Things get a bit hectic in Arendelle today, enjoy!

Elsa woke with a start as her forehead thumped into the desk. She looked around, blearily. She'd dozed off some hours ago, it was dark outside now. She had retreated to her study after the day's work was done for some peace, she thought it odd that Anna had not disturbed her.

The door to her study was knocked, tentatively.

'Come in.' She growled, rubbing the sore spot on her head.

Kai entered, accompanied by the Commander. Kai looked nervous. This didn't look good.

'Majesty.' Haagan began, then stopped. She'd never seen the man so reluctant.

'Speak Commander.' She gestured, lazily. Her head was beginning to ache. She wanted nothing more than to go to bed with her sister. Inwardly, she balked.

To share her bed with…to sleep with Anna…to go to sleep and be near…she groaned, frustrated with herself, she couldn't think straight.

'Your majesty?' Kai ventured, softly. 'Perhaps you should…'

'No, I'm fine. Just…send someone to find An-the princess.' She raised a hand, vaguely.

Neither man moved. Elsa regarded the two, curiousity piqued.

'…okay. I'll bite. Where is my sister.'

'Anna is…' Kai began.

'The princess is missing.' Haagan cut in, casting a sympathetic glance at the old servant. 'I've had the grounds searched, majesty. Twice.'

Elsa stared. The room became very silent. The men noticed a chill in the room that hadn't been there before.

'She hasn't been seen for over three hours.'

'Why can't she ever just stay in one place!' Elsa was on her feet, pacing back and forth.

'Your majesty…' Haagan began.

'Are you sure she's not just wandering somewhere? The palace is huge, or maybe she's with Kristoff, she wanders off with him sometimes. She doesn't always let me know.' She was aware she was ranting. 'She might not be _missing_, have you checked-' Elsa stopped at the window of her study, looking out.

Haagan and Kai exchanged a concerned glance.

'I swear I'll put a leash on that girl if I have to.' She laughed, but it was a broken and hollow effort. 'If that's what it…takes…' She raised a hand to her mouth, biting back the sob that threatened to break free, her eyes stung with the tears she blinked back.

'The only thing of note we can discover, is that your little…um…snowman engaged in a bit of troublemaking when he stole the prison guard's hat and ran away with it. That in itself would be of no importance if we had not also discovered that Hans was missing from his cell.'

'What.' It wasn't a question. The temperature in the room dropped, noticeably.

'A passage was discovered, left open in his cell. Another guards plain clothes were also…stolen. I have…theories, your majesty, but I wouldn't like to guess-'

'I think…' Elsa paused, in thought. 'I understand, also.' She choked out.

'I do not wish to take up any more of your time, majesty.' Haagan began. 'I only ask your permission to extend the search into the city. With the cooperation of the Watch-'

She raised a hand, silencing him. There was a nod.

Haagan bowed, respectfully, excusing himself. Kai lingered a second longer, before following the commander out. His heart wrenched as the gentle sobs began.

…

Kristoff felt obsolete as watchmen bustled around him. The street was cordoned off. Nestor and the assembled Captains of the Watch were stood together, as Brynn detailed the events as they had seen them. He hoped to get Nestor on his own eventually, to voice his own thoughts.

The six of them listened attentively as Brynn explained.

Sighing, Kristoff turned back to the bodies, now covered. They had been a mess. Butchers had been at work here, tonight. He couldn't believe that even Hans could have been responsible. He didn't know what he or Anna, for that matter, had even been doing with the Southerner, let alone at this place.

What he did know, was that they were both in trouble. They had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe they had seen the killers.

He felt a cold fear, inside.

These men did not seem to be the sort to leave loose ends.

He looked back over at the Watch Captains. He suspected that they would not be able to keep this under wraps any more. The Queen would have to be-

_Elsa_.

He had to tell the Queen before anybody else could. He reeled at the thought of what might happen if-

'Kristoff!'

Nestor beckoned him over.

'I'm going to inform the Queen of what's happened here tonight, and the previous murders. I would imagine her majesty will not be pleased that this information was suppressed.' He glanced at several of the captains, who looked away. 'I would like you to accompany me.'

'Uh…sure. Of course.' He acknowledged, hoping he didn't sound over-eager.

'We leave at once.' Nestor marched off.

Kristoff looked quickly for Brynn.

'Hey Kristoff.'

He spun round, smiling as casually as he could.

'Brynn, I was just looking for you, I just wanted to say-'

'Yeah, I know you're off again. It was nice meeting you, too.' She clapped him on the arm. 'If…you ever want to, we could…I'm stationed in House Five.'

'Yeah, sure, I'd like that.' He grinned.

'Kristoff!' Nestor hollered from up the street.

'Go on.' Brynn smiled.

Kristoff jogged after the captain, barely able to suppress the grin on his face, unable to believe his luck.

'Captain, there's something you _really_ need to know.'

…

Haagan stood at the palace gate. He had assembled as many of the palace guard as he felt could be spared. He turned to a group of messengers.

'Go to the Watch-Houses. Appraise them of the circumstances of the missing princess. Request their cooperation. Inform them I can offer thirty men to help in the search.'

The messengers saluted, taking their leave. Haagan addressed the man he'd appointed to lead the party.

'Best behaviour, captain. Citizens don't like soldiers in the city. Don't give them more reasons not to.'

The man saluted smartly.

'We'll find the princess sir.'

Haagan nodded.

'Best of luck, captain.'

He watched the men march out the gate. Beyond was the city, a dark collection of shadowy shapes. Beyond that, the mountains. Beyond that, the first glow of the coming dawn.

Gods, was it morning so soon?

His sympathies were with the Queen. He'd never seen her so deeply affected, not since she had summoned him and a troop of his best men in the middle of the night to go after the princess. He would always be loyal to his Queen, but even so, he had been doubtful of the need. And yet they had only just arrived in time to avert a tragedy. Since then, he found no reason to doubt Queen Elsa's intentions of 'gut feelings'. In fact, he had learned to be wary of them. She was clearly worried. Haagan in turn, was worried that she was worried.

'Commander!' A voice called.

He turned to see his former officer, Nestor approaching, with Kristoff in tow.

'Captain Nestor.' Haagan greeted them warmly. 'I've just sent men to all the Watch-Houses, we need your help, the princess has disappeared.'

Nestor nodded.

'I know, Kristoff told me. Listen, there's a lot to explain…'

By the time they were done talking, sunlight was pouring over the mountains and Haagan was calling for more men.

…

'…mmmmmllssaaa?'Anna groaned. She fought her eyes open, then shut them again when the light aggravated the headache she didn't realise she had.

'Sorry to disappoint you.' Hans smirked, dabbing her forehead with a cold cloth. 'And…uh…sorry about the headache.'

Memories flashed in her mind, each causing a spike of pain.

'You hit me!' She blurted, sitting up, then groaned as the blood rushed to her head. She felt herself swaying.

Hans rested a hand on her shoulder, supporting her.

'In a way, fair's fair. You've hit me plenty of times.'

'Yeah, but you always deserve it.'

He shrugged, nodding.

'What happened, the watchmen, Kristoff was there, and-' She made to get up.

'Just…hold on a second. Things are…complicated.'

She regarded the man warily.

'…how so?'

'Well, with us standing by the bodies, we'd have been arrested in seconds. You, being the princess, being accused of such would have shaken your little kingdom, imagine what it would have put dear Elsa through?'

'How do you manage to make even simple concern sound so deceitful and accusatory?'

'Practice.' Hans grinned. 'Anyway, well, I had to do something. You were going to get us caught. So…I…kidnapped you.'

'Oh you did, did you. Well thanks for letting me know and all, but-'

'It was the only way, people already know I was a bad man, this way you and the Queen are saved the accusations and scandal that would have come with our arrests.'

Anna opened her mouth to protest, but drew a blank.

'That…actually makes a lot of sense.' She looked guiltily at Hans. He had taken a huge risk for her, maybe she should cut him some slack. 'Um…thank you. I'm sorry I didn't trust you before.'

He shook his head.

'No you aren't.' Hans got to his feet. 'That's not an accusation, I've given you no reason to trust me. I haven't asked you to either. I'm just trying to do the right thing, for once.'

Anna watched him pace to a grubby window. They were in some kind of loft. It looked like it hadn't been lived in for years. There was a thick layer of dust covering what little furniture there was in the room.

'I'm sorry anyway.' She mumbled.

Seeing no reason to continue in her 'disguise', she pulled her hair out of the ponytail, letting it hang loose on her shoulders.

Hans only shrugged.

'When do we leave, we need to get to the palace and tell Elsa-'

'We can't. Well, you can't. Not yet.'

'What?!'

'We saw the killers.'

'We barely saw anything!' She insisted, trying to ignore her growing anxiety.

'They don't know that, Anna. They heard us, and would have found us if they weren't interrupted. They're probably still looking for us.'

'Then we _need_ to get out of here, we need to get to the palace, Elsa can-'

'You are also still officially kidnapped. If you just turn up at the palace, questions will be asked.' He insisted.

'How is this better than the alternative?!' She cried, getting to her feet.

'This way we can try and find out what the hell is going on!'

The loft was silent while the two stared at each other. They were breathing heavily. For a brief moment, Hans thought Anna was going to hit him again.

She didn't.

She turned around, sitting on the side of the bed quietly. She clasped her hands in front of her, nervously, her brow creased in worry. Her fiery hair framed her face, obscuring her features partially.

'How do I always get myself into these situations…?'

'I feel sure I'd have remembered hearing about a princess being kidnapped every other day.'

Her lips curled in a small smile.

'You know what I mean.'

'I was the one who escaped, I wanted to find out what Vickers was doing, it was me who-'

'I never think about others, or the effects of what I do. I just heard you'd escaped and chased you. No thought, no plan.' A hollow laugh. 'The things I put my sister through, poor Elsa, she must be so worried.'

Hans found himself reminded of why he'd picked her, over a year ago. She was a beautiful girl, then, but she'd grown in the short time since into a beautiful woman. There had been no love, there was none now. But she was beautiful.

'Anna-' He began, but was cut off by a knock on the decrepit old door.

They stared at each other, immediately tense. He signalled her to remain silent as he slowly moved toward the door. He grabbed a nearby bit of kindling, raising it like a club as he waited by the door.

There was silence again.

The door burst open. Anna was on her feet instantly. Hans brought the makeshift club down on the first intruders head, rendering him unconscious. The second was through the door too quickly though and was grappling with Hans as they tumbled backward, crashing into and breaking a table and getting entangled with an old chair along the way.

Anna grabbed a table leg and rushed to Hans' side. As the assailant pinned Hans beneath him, she brought the club down on his back and again into the side of his head, sending the attacker sprawling.

Hans tried to get his bearings, in time to see the third attacker was already through the door.

'ANNA!' He called, too late.

She tried to turn too late, only to be grabbed from behind, dropping her weapon as a strong arm pinned her own to her sides. She put up an admirable struggle, but she couldn't break his grip.

Hans tried to get to his feet, only to receive a kick to the stomach from the second man, who had by now recovered.

He coughed as the wind was violently forced out of him.

'Hans!' Anna cried.

He tried to rise again, only to be hauled upright by his attacker. The man looked him dead in the eyes.

They were all masked, he noted, dressed in black shirts, trousers, boots and coats. No identifying features.

He was surprised by the sudden cold spike of pain in his stomach. He looked down, realising a dagger had been driven into him.

'HANS!' Anna screamed, tears in her eyes.

He felt a glimmer of humour in that, he never thought she'd ever cry for him, after what he'd put her through in the past.

He watched her kick and struggle against her captor, a hand clamped tightly over her mouth to stifle any further protests. The hopelessness of their situation only seemed to make her fight harder. He was impressed.

He felt himself collapse, as a numbness crept over him. It was a relief, in a way, the pain was gone.

The last thing he saw, as the darkness came over him, was Anna's tear-stricken face as she was bustled away, into the dawn light.


	17. Looking For Anna

It was the busiest morning Arendelle had seen for many years. As people began to wake, to prepare for the day's work, they were surprised to find squads of watchmen and soldiers marching combing the streets. They were knocking on doors, digging through back alleys, searching basements…no stone was being left unturned.

Elsa had not slept the whole night. Commander Haagan was at her side. She was grateful for the man's unwavering loyalty and patience with her. She had fallen apart only once, after being informed of the specifics of her sister's disappearance. She was too worried to be concerned about Hans own disappearing act, or to be angry about the Watch concealing the murders from her. There would be time to deal with both later, when Anna was found. There was no more time for tears. Anna needed her.

The search had been going for hours, where could she possibly be? How much longer could it take?

'They are doing their best, your majesty.' Haagan spoke softly, as if reading her thoughts.

'I know, commander. I know.'

'The princess _will_ be found.'

She wished she had such confidence, or at least the ability to act it.

Her heart yearned for her sister to be with her, safe. To hold her, have her tell her all her worries were for nothing, like always. To feel her touch, hear her voice, to simply _be_ together.

The world seemed to constantly be trying to pull them apart. Her powers, her parents, her kingdom… She would throw it all away if it meant they could just be with one another. Why was it so hard, why was it so much to ask?

She'd been keeping her emotions in check so far. Anna would be upset to learn that she'd been using their father's mantra again, but she was worried, she was scared, she was terrified, for her sister. If she lapsed, Arendelle might be hit by a sudden blizzard, or the harbour might be frozen solid, or…

'Snow?' Haagan muttered.

_Crap._ Elsa tried to reign in her feelings. _Conceal. Don't feel._ She couldn't help Anna if all she did was cause even more problems. _Conceal. Don't feel._ She clutched her hands together in front of her. _Conceal. Don't feel._ She shut her eyes._ Conceal. Don't feel._

The Commander's gaze softened. The light snow came to a gentle halt as the Queen wrapped her arms around herself, muttering in hushed tones.

As a professional, he knew it was his duty to find the princess, it was his responsibility. On a personal level, one he would never speak of, he felt for the poor girl. He knew something of her powers, and what she went through to keep them in check, he couldn't imagine the strain this was putting on her, on top of everything else.

It had become clear to him that the siblings needed one another. He would find Princess Anna, and his Queen would know at least some peace.

…

'I can't believe you brought along the reindeer.' Brynn stared at the animal plodding ahead of them.

'His name is Sven, and he knows Anna's scent.' Kristoff shrugged.

Around them, people stood aside, some laughing, some wary, some outright perplexed.

' 'Anna'?' Brynn drawled, grinning.

Kristoff mentally kicked himself.

'The…uh…princess, I meant.' He blustered, looking away.

'Sure. Close were you?'

'For a bit. Kind of. It didn't really…pan…look, I mean, it wasn't anybody's fault, we just…'

'It's fine.' Brynn interjected. 'You don't owe me any explanation.'

'I'd like to though. At some point. Just…not right now.'

She smiled, sympathetically.

'You're worried. Well I mean, of course you are, that was a pretty stupid thing to say really…' She trailed off.

He smiled back.

'I am worried, a lot. She's my friend. We have to find her.'

A snort from ahead of them caught their attention. Sven picked up speed.

'He's found something!' Kristoff took off after him.

'Oh…good.' Brynn shook her head, following the two.

…

Vickers was not happy. He stood out on the balcony, watching the city. Out there, half the city was searching for the princess.

_Those idiots._

The assassins were just supposed to kill the Head Watchman, Torvigg. Which they did very well, admittedly. But they weren't supposed to _kidnap the thrice-cursed princess_. The fools.

He'd received the letter this morning, from the leader of the band, Kartis. His men had gotten cold feet, they knew they'd been seen, so they'd hunted down the witnesses. Hans had been killed, apparently, but one of their own had been abandoned at the scene of the abduction. When they'd realised just _who_ they had in their hands, the frantic letter had come, a plea for help.

It was a shame, he thought, they'd been useful. And now they were going to have to be thrown away. Still, this afforded new opportunities.

'Now, how best to make use of this…' Vickers mused to himself.

…

Hans fought through the fog of pain and confusion, grasping hard on the tendrils of lucidity.

'…aauuurgghh…' He groaned, clutching his stomach. He spat up a mouthful of dry spit and blood. The assassin had missed his mark. The wound was bad, but had clotted on its own. He was rather glad, he'd have bled to death if it hadn't.

_Anna._

He looked around, frantically, ignoring the pain at the movement. A sinking feeling came upon him. Anna was long gone. Taken.

Across from him lay the still unconscious form of one of their attackers. He must have laid him out hard, he thought with a glimmer of pride.

With a grunt, he forced himself to his feet, resting on a fractured wooden splint, part of the table they'd destroyed. He set about the slow task of securing the intruder to a nearby chair with some ropes he found in a ratty cupboard. His prisoner should come to soon, then he'd have some answers.

He didn't like to admit it, but he needed help. But who could he turn to? Anna was the only one who would speak two words to him, and she still hated him.

There was Kristoff, the mountain man. He'd seemed a level-headed sort…

How could he find him though, he was likely to be recognised anywhere in Arendelle now. How could-

He spun at the sound of footsteps hurrying up the stairs to the loft. The door was thrust open.

Hans and Kristoff stared at each other, as if they were looking at total strangers.

This was his chance, Kristoff would listen, he just had to explain-

That was when Kristoff attacked him.

…

Nestor checked his map. He would not admit it, but he was getting anxious. The net was tightening around the city, the areas they hadn't searched were getting smaller. And yet there had been no sign of the princess yet. The men and women of the Watch were working as fast as they could, and he was grateful to Commander Haagan for the men he had leant to the search effort, but things were still moving slowly. It was past midday now. She had been missing for over a day. There had to be a way to speed this up.

He also felt a responsibility to get there first. While he trusted a few of the other Captains, some were...of a questionable disposition, of late. When the time came to elect a new Head Watchman...well...some of the candidates would be cause for concern.

He went over the map again.

'Lieutenant.' He beckoned.

'Sir?'

'I want you to continue on the agreed search plan, I'm going to take a party straight here though.' He pointed to several warehouses in the southern portion of the city, near the harbour. 'Call it a hunch. Round me up a dozen or so. One sergeant, one corporal.'

'Sir.' The lieutenant nodded.

Nestor looked again at the map. He could be wrong, but the longer the search took, the more it wouldn't matter if he was.

…

'Now that's enough of that.' Brynn scolded the two, having pulled them apart. 'He's injured Kristoff, can't you tell?'

'He's up to his neck in what's going on here, he knows where she is!' Kristoff seethed.

'And to think…I thought you were the level-headed one, mountain-man.' Hans chuckled, then groaned at the pain.

'You're under arrest, Hans. Again.' Brynn stated. 'Now, before we waste time dragging you back and going through procedure, just tell us what the hell happened. I was there, I saw you and the one I now realise must have been the princess standing over the bodies. I don't believe you were the killers, others might not be as nice as me. What happened, where is she?'

Hans took a deep breath, and explained, gesturing at the man tied to the chair in the corner as he did so. Kristoff and Brynn didn't interrupt once, for which he was grateful, the pain was getting worse.

'So, we need this guy to talk then.' Brynn gave the assassin a kick.

Kristoff offered his hand to Hans.

'I'm…sorry.'

Hans took it.

'I don't think you are, but I appreciate the sentiment. I'm sorry I don't know where they went.'

'I wish I could believe you were.' Kristoff replied, not as coldly as before.

Hans shrugged.

The assassin stirred, causing them all to turn.

'…w-what..wha…where am I?' He looked around, frantically.

Hans struggled to his feet. Kristoff and Brynn were about to barrage the prisoner with questions, but Hans silenced them with a gesture of his hand.

'Your comrades have left you behind.' He stated, calmly.

'The bastards left me!?' The assassin yelled.

'Yes. They left you. Here. With me.'

He tore off the man's mask, revealing the face of a terrified man.

'Kristoff…Brynn, was it? Wait outside.'

'Hans, what-'

'Wait outside. I learned many things, from my family. None of which you'd want to see. None that I'm prepared to show. I can get answers from this man. Count on that.'

Kristoff and Brynn exchanged glances, the conflict evident on their faces. They didn't know what Hans would do, but something told them it wasn't going to be pleasant. And while they didn't like the idea, Anna's life was at stake.

Reluctantly, feeling sick with themselves, they turned together and left, ignoring the fearful cries of the assassin as they closed the door behind them.

They sat beside one another, on the stairs in silence. Brynn's hand found its way into his. There were no screams. There were no cries. There were no sounds at all.

Kristoff tried to think of Anna. If this was the only way…

'I'll never tell her.' He spoke so quietly, Brynn had to strain to hear.

'What?' She asked, gently, squeezing his hand.

'I'll never tell her what I…what I let happen. For her. She'd never forgive herself. Swear it. Swear this will never leave this…place.'

Brynn nodded solemnly. Her heart moved as tears welled in the man's eyes. He was clearly at war with himself, she could see he wanted to run in there and stop whatever Hans was doing, but he couldn't. He was sacrificing part of himself for the princess. She placed a hand on his cheek, guiding his face to hers.

'Look at me. Kristoff, look at me.' She insisted. 'You're still a good person, I believe that. I don't like it either, but I will stay here, with you and we will find Anna and get her home. To the Queen. To her sister. Remember why we are doing this.' She pleaded.

He forced himself to nod.

They remained in silence, until the door finally clicked open. Hans emerged.

There was…nothing. No blood, no marks, no signs of struggle.

'I know where they have her.' He limped down the stairs, past them. 'Come.'

They watched him go, then back at the open door. A feeling of cold dread hung thick in the air, neither willing to look into the room. Kristoff slammed the door shut, without glancing within.

'Let's just go.' He muttered.

Brynn nodded, the two leaving only a silent loft behind them.


	18. Intermezzo

A/N: I'm not sure if this is updating properly, sections seem to keep disappearing and reappearing, is anybody else having problems?

Anna came to with a start. She wasn't sure how long she'd been out. She wasn't even sure what time it was. The room was dark, no windows. It was empty too, save for herself and the chair she was tied to.

She flexed her arms lightly, the ropes probably wouldn't give that way, she decided not to waste the energy.

A thick scarf was tied over her mouth, knotted at the back of her head. Screaming wouldn't do her any good either then, not while she didn't know if there was anybody to hear her.

She quashed the spark of panic rising in her chest. Gagged as she was, she could only really breathe in through her nose, panicking would make it much harder.

So she was stuck, then.

No, she couldn't accept that. Anna looked around her for something, anything she could use. She had to assume that people were looking for her, that Elsa was searching for her. She smiled beneath the scarf, her sister was probably tearing Arendelle apart by now. But she wasn't going to sit about meekly waiting to be rescued, she wasn't the helpless girl her captors seemed to think she was.

There was a fragment of wall behind her, clearly this room had once been divided in two. She took a slow breath, trying to regulate her breathing. Then she heaved.

The chair scraped backward a bit.

'Mmpph!' She exclaimed, pleased.

She continued, little by little, until the chair hit the wall.

Immediately, the thrust her bound hands outward and began scraping the rope against the jagged edges. It was time consuming, and she frequently had to stop, to regain her breath, but-

'MMPPHH!' She breathed, in relief at the sound of the snap.

Suddenly, a door opened across the room. She caught the loose ends of her bonds, tangling them around her wrists to disguise her success.

Five men entered. One leading, flanked by the other four.

'Apologies about the accommodation your highness, we were rather pressed for time. I'd imagine you'll be pleased to know the Queen, your sister, has turned the city upside down looking for you.'

She didn't say anything.

'Your sister obviously cares for you greatly, a fact we are counting on.'

Anna glared at him. She'd be damned if she'd let him use her to hurt Elsa.

'My name is Kartis.' He offered. 'I and my men are…' He glared at them. '…_were_, professionals. We make problems…go away.'

'…mmkrrgghmmnnss.' She looked away, unimpressed.

He smirked.

'A little more than mere murderers, I assure you. We don't come cheap.'

He walked over to her, raising a hand toward her face. She flinched, but seeing him stop, she let him pull the scarf down from her mouth.

'So, you lackey for Vickers then.'

His brow raised.

'I'm impressed, your highness, for what little it's worth.'

'It's worth nothing.' She spat.

Kartis shook his head, sighing.

'The simple fact is that soon, they will find us. We need you to buy us our way out. If all goes well, you won't be hurt and you'll be back with your loving sister, right as rain.'

'I won't agree to-mmrrpphh!?' She growled in surprise, as he pulled the scarf back over her mouth.

'Thankfully, we do not require your agreement.' He signalled to two of his men. Each hooked an arm in hers, raising her from the chair and the floor, carrying her after the retreating form of Kartis.


	19. Breakdown

A/N: Events come to a head now, this chapter and the next are a little action-heavy. Enjoy!

'A warehouse, by the docks.' Hans called as they hurried through the streets. He ignored the shooting pain in his stomach.

'We've got to get there first, maybe we can get her out before anybody else realises. If it turns onto a stand-off…' Brynn trailed off.

Kristoff nodded, grim.

'Which one of these warehouses is-'

Hans had come to stop at a corner, slicing his arm through the air sharply, indicating silence.

Brynn and Kristoff made their way slowly toward him.

'The Watch. Dozen or so of them. They're searching the wrong warehouse.'

Kristoff cursed.

'Wait, Nestor is leading them.' Brynn hissed excitedly. 'If we can convince him to work with us…'

'There's no time.' Hans insisted.

'Brynn, go to Nestor, tell him what's going on. He'll listen. Hans and I will try and get her away from the killers.'

She looked apprehensive.

'Please.' Kristoff placed a hand on her shoulder. 'We have to try. Soon others will come and-'

Hans cursed.

'Another lot of 'em. Coming the other way. Twenty or so.'

Kristoff turned back to Brynn.

'Quickly, Nestor needs to be in control of this situation, I don't trust anybody else.'

Brynn nodded, hurrying off.

Kristoff followed Hans to the warehouse in the centre of the lot, knowing the Watch would be on top of their heads all too soon.

…

'Your majesty, don't you think-'

'No.'

'But, what if-'

'No.'

'….shouldn't we-' Haagan tried once more.

The Queen turned on her heel, looking him dead in the eyes.

'I'm well aware that two parties have peeled off their search to go to a cluster of warehouses near the docks. Something is going on there and I will find out what.' She paused, taking a deep breath. 'Either you and your men accompany me, Commander, or I will go alone.'

'Your majesty, I cannot permit-'

'Excellent suggestion Commander, I will accompany you to this storage lot to see what the Watch has discovered.

She smiled, turned, and marched ahead.

'Well, you heard her majesty…' He gestured to the soldiers behind him, slightly in shock. 'Let's go.'

As he watched her storming ahead, he began to feel sorry for the fools who'd invited the wrath of this force of nature on their heads. He found himself grateful he was behind her, rather than in front of her.

If Princess Anna had been hurt, he wasn't sure there was a force in the world that could stop her.

…

Vickers pulled on his coat. He'd sent the servant to summon some guards. The time was come to end this mess. He had to salvage what he could from this or risk the long-term plans he and his superiors had worked for months to set in motion.

This was but a loose pebble on the road. Pieces were being exchanged on the board, but the endgame was, and always would be, war. A war that the Southern Isles was fated to win.

'Instruct the men to bring the crossbow.' He commanded.

...

'We should just go in there, overpower them with overwhelming force!'

Nestor bit back his frustration with his colleague, Captain Haust.

Haust, of Watch-House Three, was all bluster, an ex-military man who had joined the Watch when he was too old to continue serving in the army. He was both arrogant and had an inflated opinion of his own ability. Most in the Watch were aware of this, taking his behaviour with a pinch of salt. The trouble was, he had a way with words. And now, Nestor felt a disconcerting number of their combined officers were swayed by his bombastic calls for action.

'Captain, think.' Nestor insisted. 'Princess Anna is in there, if we rush in, she _will _be harmed. I will not allow-'

'_You_ will not allow-?!'

'_I will not allow_ any action that places her highness well-being in jeopardy!' He turned to address the assembled men and women around them. 'Is that _clear._'

There were a few hesitant nods, but most seemed to be firm in their acknowledgement. Inwardly, he was relieved. He had them, at least.

'Alright then. Surround the warehouse, I want officers at every exit. I want those with crossbows to set up a barricade at the entrance and stand by. Nobody is to fire until _my _express order, is that clear?' He glanced quickly at Haust, who was stood by, brooding.

The watchmen set about his orders. Soon the large building was surrounded and under observation from all angles. Nestor stood by the barricade with Haust, who was keeping his distance from the younger captain, no doubt sulking.

'Thank you for coming to me, corporal.' He turned to Brynn, who was holding a crossbow beside him. 'You might well have saved the princess' life.'

'Thank you for listening, captain.' She sighed. 'You might well have done the same.'

They lapsed into a tense silence. Nestor tightened his grip on the hastily assembled wall, now they had to wait.

…

'I think you should wait, Hans, you're still injured.' Kristoff urged.

'I'm the one who knows how to fight. Years of training in swordsmanship.'

'…do you have a sword?'

'Well…no.'

'Nor do I.' Kristoff continued. 'Besides, we're here for Anna, not to get into a fight.'

'…of course.'

Kristoff grabbed his shoulder. Hans found himself genuinely shocked at the other man's intensity.

'If you do anything to put her in harm's way…' He threatened.

'I will not.' Hans affirmed. 'I have my own goals, however.'

Kristoff stood down.

'Such as?'

'If I find it, you'll be the first to know.' Hans exhaled impatiently. 'Look, do we have time for this? I thought we were here for Anna?'

'Fine.' Kristoff released him, grudgingly. 'The Watch must have this place surrounded by now. I think we should head for the roof, whoever is in here, they'll head for where they feel most secure.'

Hans nodded.

'There.' He pointed.

They were at the rear of the building. There was a high wall around it, so they had no fear of being given away by any of the Watch. Kristoff followed Han's hand to a fallen section of the back wall. It looked unstable, but there were enough handholds to attempt a climb straight to the top.

The two crept slowly toward it.

…

'How much longer must we wait?' Haust growled.

'As long as we have to.' His nerves were short. The old captain was not helping. So far, none of the assassins had shown themselves. He cursed, inwardly. Didn't they realise that the longer they waited the greater the chance this would all blow up in their faces?

'Sir!' An officer pointed behind them. 'Its…it's the _Queen_!'

'Tell me again how much you want to storm the building, risking the life of the Queen's sister, Haust.' Nestor couldn't resist the sarcastic jab, as he moved to address their ruler.

Haust bit back the furious rebuttal, through gritted teeth. He followed the young captain as he greeted Commander Haagan and the Queen.

Nestor approached the two, with a curt nod. The Queen looked…tired, he thought. She was wearing a relatively plain dark brown dress, and a dark green military jacket. She seemed…shaky. It was strange to him, the Queen was normally so together, in control. It made him pause.

'Captain, appraise us of the situation.' Elsa fought to keep her voice even, glancing at the dilapidated building frequently.

'We have the men trapped inside. We believe them to be the killers responsible for the murder of the watchmen over the previous month, and of Captain Torvigg last night.' He paused, abruptly. 'I should…also like to say that the choice to withhold information of the murders was…questionable. Captain Torvigg believed we could handle it ourselves and…had it not cost him his life, perhaps he might have been right, or perhaps it might have gotten worse.'

'I am not here to place blame and accuse, captain. Such things can wait. Has there…been any sign of An-…of the princess?'

Nestor felt a twinge of sympathy for the woman.

'I wish I could offer more, majesty, we only know they have her somewhere within. I was informed by one of our officers, who had been working with Kristoff and…' He looked around, beckoning the Commander and the Queen closer. '…I have been told that Hans has been working with them.'

Elsa stared. Her instinct turned her to anger, to rage, at the man who she was so sure was somehow to blame for all this. But he clearly was _not_ the one holding Anna hostage.

'I…I see.' She muttered.

Haagan stepped forward, sensing the Queen's strain.

'I can have my men deployed, to aid in securing this area.' He offered. 'They are at your call.'

'Thank you, Commander.'

'Sir! The roof!'

They all turned as one.

A dozen or so men dressed in black, armed with swords and crossbows appeared above.

'All of you will submit to arrest at once, or we will take you by force!'

Nestor grimaced at Haust's bluster.

Elsa thought the man an idiot, but she fought to keep her personal feelings buried. She felt Haagan plant a large hand reassuringly on her shoulder. She still felt herself tense, ready to spring forward.

'Let Nestor handle it, majesty.' He spoke in a hushed voice. 'I have every confidence in him.'

She looked at him, her face a mixture of fear, anger, confusion and…a glimmer of hope?

She nodded, though the motion was so small it was barely noticeable.

Nestor stepped up to the barricade.

'Haust, for your own sake, get the hell down.'

Haust glared at him, but finding no support in the eyes of the other watchmen, did as he was bid.

Nestor raised his arms, showing he was unarmed. He walked forward, slowly, round the barricade.

'My name is Captain Nestor, Watch-House Seven, I am here to talk to whoever is in charge.'

One of the men stepped forward.

'Names' Kartis. These're my men. We want out.'

At least he was straight to the point, Nestor mused.

'I want to see the princess, is she unharmed?'

Two of the men brought forward a struggling figure.

'She's not hurt. And she won't be, _if_ we leave here alive.'

It took all Elsa had not to run forward then and there. She felt her eyes begin to water at the sight of her sister. Anna's state made her heart ache, she was filthy, bedraggled, bruised and beaten…but she was _alive_.

'Mmmphh!' Anna yelled, straining against the men holding her.

'Anna!' Elsa cried, voice breaking.

She clutched her hands in front of her, she could feel herself slipping. She tried to run the mantra through her head but it was nearly impossible, she was so worried, so afraid, she couldn't focus.

It started snowing, heavily.

She knew it was her fault, but the more she tried to calm down, the worse it got.

A biting, icy wind began to blow.

'Your majesty, please…' Haagan urged.

'I'm trying.' She whispered, barely audible.

The men on the roof looked around, nervously.

'Oh no, none of that witchery, we know about you, _Snow Queen_. Any trickery and…'

The men tightened their hold on Anna, eliciting a muffled squeal of pain.

'Don't hurt her!' Elsa hollered.

Nestor turned back to her, pleadingly.

'Your majesty…' Haagan began, gently.

'Tell them they can go, tell them they can leave, just don't let them hurt Anna.' She choked.

Nestor turned back to the roof.

'You will be given secure passage, so long as the princess is not harmed!' He called up.

'What?!' Haust blustered.

'Haust, one more outburst and I will have you escorted out of here.' Nestor growled, not looking at him.

Haust fell silent. For some reason, Nestor did not find it comforting.

The snow had let up again, he realised with relief, he hoped the Queen could keep control. The slightest provocation could drive these men over the edge. Currently, they were talking amongst themselves. Anna looked down at him. He put on what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

There was a barely noticeable '_thwip_' in the air above him. He turned, unsure what had just happened.

'…uurrgghh…' One of the officers moaned, a crossbow bolt protruding from his chest. As he collapsed, officers rushed to his side. Haust looked at Nestor, then the men on the roof.

'Wait-' He began.

'Fire!' Haust roared.

All hell broke loose.


	20. Rescue

A/N: And here we have it, the conclusion of the second ''arc''-thing!

Brynn dove into Haust, dragging him to the ground with her.

'Stay down, you idiot.' She commanded.

Haust was too shocked to object. He nodded, terrified.

Brynn scowled, bolts were flying everywhere. Haust had unwittingly sparked off a battle. She couldn't believe one of those men on the roof had opened fire. She really couldn't. There was no reason to it. They would have been allowed to leave. Something else had happened here.

She ducked.

But it would have to wait, this was no place to think. There was no choice now, they had to get the princess away. She pulled back the catch on her weapon, taking aim and fired. She felt a glimmer of satisfaction as her bolt found its mark in the leg of one of the men holding Anna. He fell to the floor, sending the princess tumbling the other way. With all that was happening they all seemed to forget her.

_Come on girl, get out of there._

…

Nestor sprinted toward the front of the warehouse, out of sight of the marksmen on the roof. All around him officers returned fire. He saw Brynn save Captain Haust from his own stupidity. A small part of him would have been content to see the old fool injured, at least then he would be out of the way.

He drew his sword, beckoning a few other watchmen as he did. Moving quickly and keeping low, several officers followed him as he rammed the door open and charged in.

Several more of the gang were waiting inside. They drew their own weapons.

'Take them!' Nestor growled. 'Alive…if possible.' He smirked at the brief glint of fear in their eyes.

A brief skirmish ensued. These might have been professionals, but the Watch fought by different rules. They didn't worry about techniques or skill, they fought to win. While he'd been taught years of military drills, he was learning a few tricks of his own.

Nestor engaged the one he assumed to be the leader. With a few diversionary thrusts and parries, he slid to one side, slamming his fist in the back of the man's head.

'Nice move, sir.' One of his officers grinned, standing above her own downed opponent.

Nestor tipped his hat with a similar grin.

'Secure these prisoners. Alive.' He ordered. 'The rest of you, with me!'

'Sir.' She acknowledged, turning to bark orders to the officers left behind.

Nestor led the watchmen to the roof, they needed to end this quickly.

…

'What the hell happened?' Kristoff blurted.

'Something.'

'Thanks professor, thanks a lot.'

Hans turned to him, sharply.

'Somebody fired at the Watch.'

'Nobody on the roof fired, we'd have seen.' Kristoff insisted. 'So who...who would…'

_Vickers._

Hans nodded, seeing Kristoff had come to the same conclusion.

'I see we think along similar lines.'

'That son of a-'

'There'll be time for that later, right now, Anna's life is in the balance.'

They peered over the rubble they'd taken shelter behind.

'They're all busy with the fight, we could-'

They saw one of the men holding her go down, a bolt in his leg. Kristoff peered over the edge, cautiously, seeing Brynn reloading.

'Good girl.' He grinned.

'We'll never have a better chance, come on!'

As they moved forward, they heard the sounds of fighting below. And so, regrettably, did some of the gang.

'Hey-' One began, before Kristoff barrelled into him.

Hans found himself grappling with another.

Kartis turned at the sounds of fighting. He realised they were finished. He saw Anna, groaning on the floor nearby. Desperate, he seized her, pulling her to her feet and drew his sword.

…

'Mmph!' Anna squealed as she hit the floor. Everything was happening too fast.

The man holding her had cast her aside as a bolt buried itself in his leg. As she rolled aside, she saw Kristoff and Hans rushing toward them. Below her she heard the clash of swords. She was still pretending her hands were tied, until a moment came where she could make use of her free hands. At the moment, her arms were still tied to her sides, she couldn't even get up.

All too soon she was roughly grabbed _again_ and hauled to her feet. Kartis held her to him with a strong arm wrapped around her.

Kristoff had subdued his opponent, and rushed to Hans' aid, who was struggling due to his injury. At the same time, the sound of footsteps grew louder and Nestor emerged from a stairwell with a group of watchmen in tow.

'Stand down, all of you!' He ordered.

Around Kartis, his men turned to this new threat. Reluctantly, they dropped their weapons, knowing there was no way out.

Anna felt Kartis pulled her further back, toward the edge of the roof. Some of Nestor's men were rounding up the remnants of the gang, the rest were closing in on them.

'Stop!' He growled.

She felt a cold blade pressed against her throat. She whimpered, involuntarily.

Kristoff and the others stopped in their tracks.

'Good.' Kartis spat. 'Now, the deal stands. I want out, or else.'

'Forget it, you're finished.' Nestor stated. 'If your men weren't so trigger-happy none of this would have happened.'

'My men didn't fire!' He roared.

'Oh? And who did?'

'Actually…' Kristoff ventured.

Nestor glared at him.

'It…it'll wait.'

Kartis turned away from them, blade still pressed to Anna's throat.

'Your majesty!' He called. 'We need to talk!'

Elsa barged her way through the press of watchmen and soldier, ignoring Haagan's attempted warnings. Her thoughts were filled only with images of her sister, dead, injured, alive, dead, smiling, dead, in her arms, dead, embracing her… She couldn't lose her, she couldn't lose Anna.

She walked slowly round the barricade, wanting not to give the man cause to act. She cleared her throat.

'Anna?' She raised her voice. 'Are you okay?'

Anna nodded, eyes wide.

'Yes, yes, yes, she's fine.' Kartis interjected. 'Now, I want-'

'Go. Leave. I don't care, just let my sister go.'

Kartis balked, face twisted in doubt.

'Just like that, I want-'

'Leave, I said!' Elsa spat. 'It was your damn men who opened fire. They will stay. Let my sister go. Leave.'

'My men didn't-!'

'I don't care.' Elsa felt her blood fire up. She just wanted Anna back with her, safe. 'You are threatening my family, my sister. You are scared, and holding a sword to her throat. If you hurt her, wound her, or harm her in any way there will be nothing you can do, nowhere you can go where I will not find you.'

She found herself walking closer. Around her, a furious wind picked up, biting cold. Watchmen were taking shelter. Icy sleet began to cascade from the sky. Brynn pulled back the barricade, the angry weather was strictly localised on the Queen.

'Y-you! Stop all this! I'll-!' Kartis stuttered.

'Any harm that comes to her will be visited upon you and those you know a thousand-fold. If she is hurt your blood will slow and thicken until it stops, your bones will freeze and fracture, brittle and broken.'

A voice inside was trying to calm her down, but it was drowning in the rage she'd been burying for the past twenty-four hours.

Anna was amazed. She'd never seen Elsa genuinely angry before. She'd always wondered what effect it might have on her…powers. Usually, they were affected or induced by her fear, or anxiety, or worry, as they were when she fled Arendelle during her coronation, over a year ago. But anger…?

The wind and sleet almost bent to form a…sphere around her sister. Elsa must have been a raging storm of emotions inside, Anna wanted nothing more than to be able to hold her gently, take her hands, caress her cheek. She wanted to tell her everything would be alright. The blade touched her neck.

She…hoped everything would be alright.

'I-I can tell you who hired us! I can tell you who-'

There was a quiet _thud_. Anna turned her head to see a crossbow bolt buried in Kartis' chest, millimetres from her head.

'Mmmpphh?!' She mumbled, in alarm.

Kartis hold on her tightened, as he swayed. Anna pulled her hands free. His hands dug into her arms painfully.

'Rrrghghhgghh.' He groaned, through gritted teeth.

'Who fired, who gave that order!?' Haagan roared. His gaze fell on Haust, but the old man gave away nothing.

It didn't matter, the damage had been done. Nobody moved, it was too late. Kartis grinned as he felt the life go out of him, he pushed Anna off the roof.

On the roof, Kristoff ran forward, Nestor and Hans behind him.

On the ground, Brynn vaulted the barricade, Haagan behind her bellowing at his soldiers and watchmen to try and do…something.

Anna locked eyes with Elsa as she was shoved forward, time seemed to slow. Flashes of memories burst in her head like fireworks. She found her biggest regret was that there weren't more of them with Elsa. A sense of longing tugged at her, she wished she'd done more, wished she'd said more to her, told her how much she cared, told her she-

Elsa stared as her sister fell. Her eyes pleading, as if asking this not to be happening. The rage and anger within her evaporated instantly, as if the sun had banished the storm in her heart. She couldn't let Anna die, not now. She couldn't live without her, there had to be something she could do to save her. What good were her damn powers if she couldn't save the one she-

Anna clenched shut her eyes.

Elsa felt something stir inside her.

'_Anna_!' She screamed.

There was a blast icy wind, forcing everybody to their feet. It spiralled the compound, roaring as it went.

Then it was quiet.

...

Anna opened her eyes, finding herself looking upward into the tear-stained face of Elsa.

'It's okay.' She smiled. 'I've got you.'

She flinched as a tear from Elsa's cheek slipped onto her own. Elsa wiped it off, gently.

'Mmph?' Anna mumbled, confused.

Elsa pulled the scarf down from Anna's mouth.

'Sorry.'

'Elsa-' Her voice was dry, coarse.

'Shhh.' Elsa pressed a finger to her lips. 'We'll get you some water. Are…are you alright, my love?' Her sister whispered.

Anna nodded, as a shiver ran through her at Elsa's words.

'Are you cold?' Elsa removed her coat, wrapping it around her sister. Anna let Elsa wrap her arms around her, pulling her into her lap.

'N-no…well, a little.' She felt a blush spread across her cheeks. 'Am…am I your…um…'

Elsa blinked, _had she said that out loud?_ Anna was looking at her curiously.

'Of course you are.' She placed a hand on Anna's cheek. 'I love you, my dearest sister. If anything had happened to you…' She trailed off, feeling as if there was another current to their conversation, buried beneath the surface.

_Did she want to uncover it?_

'You saved me again.' Anna put on a pout, Elsa's heart melted. It was cute.

'I…think I'm still working off when you saved _me_.'

'When I…?'

'Magical winter, Hans, sword, frozen heart, ringing any bells?' She grinned.

'Oh that.' Anna replied, as if it was nothing.

Elsa laughed, placing a soft kiss on Anna's forehead.

'If I'm going to keep you out of any more trouble, I'm going to have to keep you locked away in the palace for a while, aren't I?'

'You know what?' Anna began. 'I think I might be okay with that. For a day or two. Maybe.'

The two embraced again, feeling the spell of the moment broken.

They were soon surrounded by watchmen. Kristoff and the others were all around them, asking questions, marching off prisoners, checking Anna wasn't hurt. Elsa let her sister be helped away, she didn't mind.

She watched all that was happening with a sense of disembodiment. She didn't care. She was in the sky. She was walking on air. For this moment, all was well. For the first time in her life, her powers had had been used for good. She'd saved Anna's life. For the first time, she felt a sense of…opportunity.

Her kingdom could wait. Today, she would be with Anna.


	21. Ripples

A/N: Hopefully this chapter will fulfill some of your fuzzy/heartwarming needs.

The captains of the Watch assembled in meeting hall of House One. One week had passed since the princess had been taken hostage by the gang responsible for the targeted murders of watchmen and Captain Torvigg. While many had accepted that as an end to it, Nestor found little satisfaction in the conclusion of the affair.

While they had arrested many of the gang, the only one who could have given them answers was Kartis, and he had been killed. Admittedly, he had been holding a blade at the princess' throat, but something about it rankled at the young captain. Haust had given the order to shoot, putting the princess' life in jeopardy. Something seemed…off.

The Watch was…tense..these days. Things were happening on the streets. There had been some injuries, and deaths in the raid on the warehouse, coupled with the losses due to the murders, which had resulted in the swearing in of a large number of new officers. The screening process had been loosened somewhat, they needed the numbers. Nestor had been against it, choosing not to lower his recruiting standards, as was his prerogative as head of Watch-House Seven.

There were alarming reports though, and talk spreading like wildfire on the streets of harsh arrests, brutality and beatings for seemingly no reason. Those responsible had not been found out, or turned in. Nestor suspected somebody was protecting the perpetrators, for some reason he could not fathom. If he ever discovered one of his own was guilty of such acts…

He took his seat with the other captains, at the long table. The entirety of the Watch had a vote in electing the next Head Watchman. Today was the day the victor was named. Nestor had few issues with most of the captains. Apart from Haust, and his close 'friend', Captain Baden.

Baden, of House Four, was cruel. He'd always been cruel. He was as cruel as he could be without crossing the line. He knew there was little chance of him winning though, everybody knew Baden was a bastard.

He hoped it was one of the others. Somebody steady, to ease the tension in the city. His last few patrols had been anxious affairs. He still insisted all his officers patrolled in twos or threes. The mood on the streets was grim, the atmosphere getting so…thick you could cut through it like a knife through butter.

Across the room, an officer brought in a heavy sealed casket. He placed it on the table. The officer chosen to read the name was always randomly allotted, to avoid accusations of foul play. Every captain fell still as the man opened the box, expressions plain, masked.

The watchman withdrew the name. Nestor's blood ran cold as he failed to suppress a brief pained expression on his face.

_Damn._

He was already feeling numb as the name managed to read the name.

'…Haust.'

_Damn. Damn._

He had the strangest sensation, as of two futures presented before them. As of one of the doors slamming shut, leaving them no choice but to go through the other.

It had to have been tampered with, Haust was a fool, they all knew it. With all that had been happening, he should have...anticipated this. Or if not this, _something_.

Haust stood, inclining his head through some attempt at false modesty.

'I shall do my duty to the city and the Watch. Now if you will excuse me, ladies and gentlemen.' He marched out, followed by Baden and…the new captain of House One Torvigg's replacement.

It was a woman with piercing blue eyes and jet-black hair. Her name was…Giula…Giulana DeMolais…or something. She wasn't native to Arendelle, she hadn't even been in the Watch that long. He thought she had joined around the time he had, maybe a bit before, perhaps three or four months back.

She turned, matching his stare. There was something behind her eyes, alive, dancing, she was playing a game.

Well, he thought, as the remaining captains glanced at each other ominously, if this was a game it was time he started playing too.

…

'I'm worried about the Watch, it's changing. Since Haust became the Head the violence has only gotten worse. We're arresting people for…for no _reason_. I've seen people I know for years fighting in the streets. Watchmen beating civilians, civilians ganging up on our patrols, watchmen retaliating…'

It was a week after the election. There was a barely contained air of violence, spreading through the streets of Arendelle. Brynn and Kristoff were sat on the edge of a stone dock, legs dangling over the side.

He nodded as he listened to her. She'd found comfort in Kristoff's easy-manner, she often turned to him to talk when her concerns grew too heavy.

'I think it's only going to get worse yet…' She trailed off.

They watched the loading of the ships in silence. The sun was setting, bathing everything in gold.

'How is Nestor?'

'He's…struggling. He clashes more and more openly with Haust and his supporters. The other Houses, Two, Five and Six are lining more and more against them.'

'You're talking like there's going to be a split.'

'…there might be. With the right push, that's all it'd take. One spark.' She sighed. 'What's Hans been doing, haven't seen him since the raid on the warehouse.'

'He's not in prison anymore, though he is under a sort of house-arrest at the palace. He's always watched, he's got fairly restricted access, but he can leave as long as he's got an escort. I guess his part in rescuing Anna earned him some breathing space.'

Brynn nodded.

'Everybody deserves a second chance.'

They lapsed into silence again. Kristoff couldn't shake the feeling she was driving at something.

'I…I want you to be careful, out there.' Kristoff ventured, after a time.

She turned to him, his expression was pained.

'I'll be fine, don't worry about me.' She smiled.

He turned away, clearly still worrying. She placed her hand on his.

He looked down at it, momentarily confused.

'I…uh…'

'Thanks for caring, Kristoff.'

'That's…um…no problem.' He smiled weakly.

She rolled her eyes. Men could be so _slow._

She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his.

His eyes widened in shock, a buzz running through him. The kiss was brief, but took him by surprise.

She leaned into him.

'Well?' She grinned.

He managed a noise between a sigh and a laugh.

'Close enough.'

She let out a contented sigh as his arm found its way to her shoulder.

…

Hans was close to tearing his hair out. Time was running out. He knew what was happening in Weselton. He knew it was happening here. He didn't care what people thought of him, whether they thought he couldn't change. The hell with it. He _had _changed. What he'd seen the year he'd travelled had…

There was a knock at the door.

'Come in.' He growled, knowing it was a formality. They'd enter anyway, if he didn't reply.

He masked his surprise as Commander Haagan entered. He inclined his head as a greeting, sitting in a chair opposite Hans' desk.

'Please, take a seat.' Hans offered sarcastically.

'I wanted to thank you for the part you played in saving the prin-'

Hans raised a hand dismissively.

'No it isn't.' He looked at the Commander. 'You've been talking to Kristoff and Brynn. You want to know what I know. It won't do you any good though.'

Haagan smirked, impressed.

'Why's that?'

'Because I haven't got any proof. Evidence. Kartis might have fit the bill, but as the new Head Watchman saw to his demise, that avenue has closed.'

'You suspect something about his election?'

'Are you saying you don't?'

'Just sounding theories.' Haagan rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. 'What would you say if I offered you a job?'

Hans laughed.

'I'm sorry, I attempted to murder your Queen, her sister and tried to take over your country once. I think I'm quite distinctly unhirable.'

'By all means, joke away, ex-prince. Continue to feel sorry for yourself in your one-man crusade to find the truth.'

'I'm not-' Hans scoffed.

'Yes you are.' Haagan interrupted. 'I offer you a chance to pursue your investigations, but with resources, support. I offer you a cause. I offer you the chance to move _forward._'

Hans paused, stunned.

'You don't trust me. Nobody does.'

Haagan's expression softened.

'Trust may come, in time. Give me reason to. Your actions so far are what convinced me to make this offer, I do _not_ do so lightly, I assure you.'

Hans felt…well, Hans _felt_. He hadn't felt anything in a long time.

'I'll…I'll think about it.' He stuttered.

Haagan nodded.

'Please do.' He rose. 'I firmly believe the safety of our people is threatened. If we can bring to light whence this threat comes…maybe we can act.'

He left.

Hans leant back in his chair, feeling for the first time in a long time that he had a choice.

…

Anna crept into Elsa's study. It was nearly two in the morning. She had woken up to find her sister had still not come to bed. It had been nearly three weeks since she'd been taken hostage, and Elsa had been working so hard in that time. There had been many nights where she simply hadn't crawled into her bed, half conscious as the sun was rising at all.

Elsa had fallen asleep at her desk, face buried in a mound of papers and open books. Her heart went out to the poor girl. A pencil was still clutched in one hand.

She padded quietly as possible behind her sister, gently resting a hand on her shoulder.

'Elsa…_Elsa_.' She whispered, insistently.

'…mmmnnnn?' Elsa shrugged her off.

Anna placed her hands on her hips. Fine. The hard way. She took a deep breath.

'_Elsathepalaceisonfireyou'vegottodosomethingheeeeelp!'_

Elsa leapt to her feet as a cloud of fine, powdery ice exploded in the air.

Anna shrieked as it hit her.

'_Anna_!' Elsa yelled.

_'COLD!'_ Anna squeaked.

Elsa slumped back into her chair, gasping for breath, descending into a fit of laughter as Anna patted herself down all over, shaking ice out of the more…intimate parts of her attire.

'Serves you right.' Elsa smirked, yawning.

'Well I'm glad you find all this so amusing.' Anna pouted. 'And there was me concerned about what was keeping my beloved sister from me and her bed.'

Elsa's brow furrowed.

'I'm sorry my love, there's just…so much to _do._ The summit is next week. And with the reports we're getting out of Weselton…I...I don't know.' She groaned, flinging her hands into the air uselessly. 'And now there's the trouble in the Watch… We need to be able to guarantee the safety of the ambassadors and dignitaries, and we can't do that if the city is like a powder keg just…waiting to go off!'

Elsa buried her head in her hands. Anna knelt at her side, ignoring the tingling she felt whenever Elsa called her that, pulling her sisters hands into her own.

'There's nothing you can do now, come with me, get some rest. Please?'

'Anna, I…' She trailed off, staring at the mess on her desk.

Anna didn't move, as if in thought.

'Okay.' She said suddenly, getting to her feet. 'I'll be right back.' Elsa watched her hurry out of the study.

She sighed. Once again circumstance pulled her away from her sister. She tried, but Anna was always the one who suffered. And yet, her younger sibling never gave up on her. Ever. Her resilience knew no bounds it seemed, sometimes. She loved her for it. Again, she felt something behind the words, not uncomfortable…just…unfamiliar.

The door swung open and Anna bustled in buried under a mound of bedsheets and blankets.

'Here.' A muffled voice managed, from somewhere behind the pile.

'Anna, what on…' She chuckled.

'Elsa will not come to…bed!' Anna dropped the pile with a _whump_. 'So I have brought the bed to Elsa.' She grinned, looking immensely pleased with herself as she shut the door behind her.

'I'm…touched, my love, but where am I going to sleep, the floor?'

'No.' Anna replied, piling the sheets and blankets into a makeshift bed in the corner. '_We_ are going to sleep on the floor.'

'Anna, I can't let you-'

'Stop me.' She stuck out her tongue.

'I'm not even, I mean, I can't sleep in these.' She gestured to her attire, only to be hit in the face by a large shirt.

'Do you think so little of me, dear sister?' Anna grinned. 'I filched one of your long blouses, that'll do, right?'

Elsa smiled, knowing Anna wouldn't be defeated.

'Alright.'

Satisfied, Anna stepped out of her robe, leaving her in the long green shirt she always wore to bed. Elsa found herself admiring Anna's body as she set about climbing beneath the sheets. Her sister had grown into a beautiful young woman.

As Anna settled she looked away quickly, realising she'd been staring, feeling the blush heat up her cheeks.

'Come on then.'

'Um…right.' She replied, flustered. 'I'll just…er…' She looked around.

'Oh…Oh!' Anna chimed, clapping her hands over her eyes. 'Better?'

Elsa felt the guilty voice inside reminding her _she'd _looked. She got up, slipping off her shoes and sliding out of her dress and underclothes. She turned back to Anna, who was busy looking the other way, resolutely. She pulled on the blouse, buttoning it up and slipped under the blankets in the nest Anna had constructed.

'Are you decent?' Anna said in a sweet sing-song voice.

'The word sticks in your throat, dear sister.' Elsa drawled.

'Hey!' She shoved Elsa playfully, under the covers.

'Guilty conscience?'

'I…no!' A blush flared on her sisters freckled cheeks. 'Of course not!' She squeaked.

Her behaviour made Elsa curious. _She wouldn't. She couldn't have…_

'What are you looking at?' Anna whined, fidgeting. '…okay, I peeked. A little bit.' She held up a hand, pinching her thumb and forefinger together.

'Anna!' Elsa gasped.

'I'm sorry, I was…_curious_!' She wailed, looking everywhere but at her sister.

Elsa burst out laughing, unable to hold it back. Anna only felt more embarrassed. She loved the sound of Elsa's laughter, her sister so rarely laughed anymore.

'Should I be…flattered?' She chuckled, resting her head on one arm.

'Oh-…ooooh…you-…that's….Elsa!' She huffed, staring at the ceiling. 'You play dirty.'

'You know.' She managed, getting her breath back. 'I have been dreading the day you became _curious_, the day you…got to that age. It's one of the things I wish mother and…and father, were still here to…' She fell into silence.

Anna instinctively reached out and pulled Elsa into a hug.

'I miss them too.' She whispered.

Elsa let Anna nuzzle her hair as she wrapped her own arms around her sister.

'I couldn't live without you.' She mumbled from the recesses of the embrace.

'You'll never have to.' Anna gently rubbed her back.

'Promise?'

'Promise.'

Anna held her until she felt the older girl slip into a deep sleep. She didn't let go.


	22. Wildfire

A/N: I find myself wondering how people are finding this so far. I would hope that you are all enjoying my work, but if there are any critiques, or comments floating around in your heads, feel free to leave some feedback. Nobody is perfect, I would expect I have a lot I can improve on. Anyway, that aside, on with the tale!

...

Nestor walked city streets with two officers. It was two days until the International Summit the Queen had called in Arendelle. More ships arrived by the day, carrying foreign dignitaries, ambassadors, their staff, entourages and many others. The Watch was working round the clock to check them through customs and ensure the streets were safe for travel.

Nestor did not think the streets were safe for travel, but he'd do his best; even if he had to line the route to and from the palace with watchmen.

Not that he had the men to spare.

He stopped at the market square. Officers stood in every corner, while a trail of visiting officials made their way through on the way to the palace.

The situation was worsening. The captains hadn't convened since their last meeting, over a week before. Nestor had almost come to blows with Baden about the number of arrests he was making, the near-tyranny he was inflicting on his districts. People had been killed in 'accidents'. The two had been pulled apart as Haust declared an end to the proceedings and scurried off with Baden and DeMolais in tow.

That had been that. There was an unspoken schism in the force, a fracture that was only waiting for one last push to split it down the middle. He'd not slept well for days, kept awake at the thought that it could happen at any moment.

'Come on.' He beckoned to the men with him.

'Ah, Captain Nestor.'

He halted in his tracks. Vickers smiled amiably, inclining his head in greeting.

'Ambassador.' He nodded in return, turning to leave again.

'A fine day, is it not?'

'So far, ambassador.'

'That's awfully negative.'

'My apologies, ambassador.'

Nestor knew Vickers was toying with him. He seemed to relish waylaying him at every opportunity to engage him in pointless conversation.

'Still a man of few words, eh Captain?'

'I try to use as many as necessary, ambassador. I'm sure you can understand that, talk being so pivotal in the fulfilment of your duties.'

Vickers grinned. He raised a hand, as if trying to emphasise a point.

'You know, good Captain, I heard a very nasty rumour going around, the other day.'

'I don't pay attention to rumour.'

'Surely that cannot be, any good watchman must have their ear pressed to the streets at all time?'

'Idle gossip is of no serious concern.'

He smirked.

'I heard a rumour concerning your fair Queen…' He continued, ignoring Nestor. '…and her dear sister, the princess.'

'I'm not interested in-'

'I'm sure you're not. Anyway, I heard that their relationship borders the inappropriate, that they may even be…_intimate_.' He savoured the word, Nestor noticed, as if enjoying its taste.

'As I said, ambassador, idle gossip is of no serious concern. There are rumours of dragons far to the north, there are rumours…' He bit back a self-satisfied grin. '…there are rumours that your _fair homeland_ has dreams of conquest and imperial aspirations.'

'Does it not bother you, that your good Queen might be involved in a…a sordid affair with the princess, practicing incest?'

'Doesn't it bother you, ambassador, that your king might be viewed as nothing more than a militant aggressor, a fickle bully, who has designs on his neighbouring states?'

Vickers chuckled. It was an unpleasant sound.

'As you say, idle gossip. Well said, Captain.' He chuckled again, turning to leave. 'Good day.'

Nestor wanted nothing more than a reason, any reason, any excuse to clap him in irons and leave him to rot in a cell for a week, a month, anything. He looked around, to see if anybody had overheard their conversation. Not that it mattered, he suspected Vickers would ensure that little rumour would spread like wildfire on dry grass.

He groaned, under his breath. More trouble.

…

'Where the hell did you hear that?!' Kristoff exclaimed.

'Hey, don't snap at me!' Brynn yelled back.

The two were stood on the far side of the bridge to the palace. Brynn had been stationed there for her day shift.

'That's…that's completely ridiculous!'

_Is it._ He buried the sudden thought under a pile of righteous fury.

'I didn't make it up, but people are saying it. It's doing the rounds.'

'It's disgusting. How can people…_think_ that?!'

_You have_. Again the little voice. He buried it under more anger and began pacing the before the gate.

'If it's just a rumour, Kristoff, what does it matter? It'll fizzle out when people get bored with it, like all gossip.'

_If._

He spun round.

'_If_?'

Brynn recoiled.

'You know what I mean.' She waved a hand, dismissively.

'Do you_ believe _it?'

_You do._

'Kristoff!' She exclaimed.

He stopped pacing. She saw his hands were shaking, coiled into fists. Her expression softened, slightly.

'I'm sorry, Brynn. That was out of line.'

'It was.' She replied, somewhat mollified. 'But…I can understand how you'd feel about this. She still means a lot to you.'

'They both do.' He answered, bluntly. 'I've never been that close to Elsa, she's the Queen. But she is Anna's sister and Anna…I care about her. She's my friend.'

Brynn wanted to console the young man, but she worried she might just antagonise him again. She'd never seen him so…troubled. He seemed to be suffering greatly at the subject of the rumour, she found herself wondering why.

'I should…I should tell Els-…the Queen. Maybe if it comes from me before she or Anna hear it from anybody else…'

'Kristoff…'

'I'm sorry I shouted at you Brynn. I'll…I'll see you later tonight?'

She managed a small nod. He smiled weakly and hurried across the bridge.

She watched him go with a troubled expression.

_What if…_

…

Elsa stood at the window of her study, brow creased in worry. Her thoughts turned to her earlier conversation with Kristoff…

_'I just thought, if you heard it from me it might be…well…not better but…if you just heard it from somebody else…' He trailed off._

_'No, I-…thank you for telling me this, Kristoff. It means a lot that you would do this for us. For Anna and I.'_

_They stood in uneasy silence._

_'Would…should I tell her?'_

_'No…' Elsa replied, troubled. 'No, I will. Thank you though, Kristoff.' He could see she was trying not to look affected._

_'I should…um, go. I'm sure you're busy with…' He left the statement hanging._

_She felt the question hanging in the air between them. It hurt, but she felt that denying the rumour would only give it credence. She nodded. Kristoff excused himself politely._

She hadn't left her study in the three hours since. She was sure Anna would be looking for her soon, as she often did. The Summit in two days, but tomorrow Elsa was hosting a ball for all the dignitaries and regal visitors. Anna had been thrilled and wanted to pick dresses.

She felt the sting of tears again. The rumour would die, if she just let it, but…how was she going to tell _Anna_? How _could_ she tell her?

She wasn't sure what hurt the most, that the rumour had started at all, or that…that it was…that it might have been…

'Damn it!' She slammed her fist against the window, letting her forehead come to rest on the pane. The tears slid down her cheeks, some turned to icy droplets as they fell. '…damn it…'

…

The streets were busy, that evening. There was a general feeling, barely restrained, as if waiting for something to happen. People weren't walking and talking, there were smaller groups, standing around communicating in hushed voices.

Vickers stood in a shaded alley, off the market square. He watched as the stalls were tidied away. The people remained though. He smirked.

'You three, do your thing.' He raised a hand, three watchmen grunted their acknowledgement and walked into the square, filtering among the crowds.

That rumour would be on the lips of everybody by now. The subject itself was barely important, but it would fuel what had to come next and what had to come next…he smirked as the sounds of violence began in the square, would be a masterpiece.

…

'Nestor, NESTOR!' Brynn barged through the door into his office.

'What?' He looked up, shocked.

Brynn's mouth opened and closed.

'Reports sir, from the market…riot, civilians injured…watchmen…Haust…fighting!' She managed.

He was on his feet, pulling on his coat and hat and dragging Brynn out after him.

'Lieutenant!' He roared. 'I want officers armed and prepared for violence.' He fixed his swordbelt. 'Brynn, there's something I need you to do for me, too.'

'Anything.' She nodded.

'Go to the other Houses, I need their support. '

'How many?' The Lieutenant rushed to keep up with the captain as he stormed through the corridors.

Brynn saw the determined look on his face.

'All of them man. All of them.'

…

Anna was sat in the palace courtyard. She'd been watching the arrival of all the foreign nobles and dignitaries all day. There hadn't been anything like this since her sister's coronation and that had…ended sourly. She was excited.

'Excuse me…?'

She snapped out of her daze, looking up into the face of a girl a little older than her. She had short, chestnut hair and big brown eyes. Anna thought she was pretty.

'Hello.' She smiled.

'Hey.' The other girl managed. 'I'm the uhhh…I'm Princess Rapunzel of Corona. Are you _the _Anna?'

She giggled.

'I had no idea I was _the_ anything. I knew I was _that_ girl, or _that _troublemaker, but _the _Anna?'

Rapunzel flushed a little, Anna felt a little sorry for her.

'Sorry, I can be a bit…overbearing.' She patted a spot on the low wall beside her.

Rapunzel took a seat next to her.

'I was here at Queen Elsa's coronation, you know. Nobody expected what happened.'

'Tell me about it.' Anna mumbled.

'But what you did afterwards, what you went through to save your sister was…is…' She breathed. 'Amazing, Princess.'

'Call me Anna.'

Rapunzel smiled.

'I've heard plenty of stories about you too, Rapunzel of Corona.'

'Y-yeah. Yeah, I'd imagine you have.'

Anna looked back across the courtyard.

'What you went through, to find your way home, to discover where you belong after a childhood of isolation…I can understand that.'

'But, you've always been here, you've always been home, your sister has…' She trailed off as she saw Anna's expression alter.

'I wish that was…true.' She paused, in thought.

'I think we have a lot in common.' The older girl said kindly. Anna watched her chuckle as a handsome young man jogged through the gate into the courtyard, casting furtive glances behind him. When he thought nobody was looking, he stood up straight, tidying up his hair trying to regain some composure. She giggled again. 'We'd both do anything for the ones we love. I'm sure we'll speak later…Anna.'

Anna blushed.

'I-' But Rapunzel was already strolling away.

The girl was disarmingly perceptive, Anna thought. Was she just being polite, or…

She sighed, a smile growing on her lips.

It didn't matter. She was right anyway.

…

The square was in carnage. Haust was standing at its North entrance, bellowing orders, surrounded by a mass of watchmen. Baden and DeMolais were with him. Between them they had mustered the force of three Houses.

The crowd had clashed with them once already, a few bodies were scattered about though most casualties were only wounded.

'Any repetition of that heinous _slander_…' The old captain roared. '…will be treated as the vile treason it is!'

'You bastards sent your thugs into the streets to attack us!' A voice called out of the massive crowd that had formed. No longer disparate groups, they had unified against the threat of violence.

'Rubbish.' Baden spat. 'Stand ready, men!' He called.

The crowd rippled, the dam was ready to break.

'ENOUGH.'

The crowd was shoved aside as Nestor forced his way through, followed by the men and women he had managed to gather.

'Captain Nestor, you will stand by the Watch in quelling this unlawful-'

'Shut up.' Nestor glared at Haust. 'Seven!' He addressed his own officers. 'Form a line between the crowd and the other watchmen.'

His men filed through the crowd, forming a barrier between the opposing forces.

'Nestor, what the hell-' Baden began.

'Go home!' Nestor addressed the crowd, ignoring the other captain.

'It's not safe!' One voice called.  
'They'll come after us!'

'Your protection WILL be assured.' Nestor raised a hand. 'I promise.'

'No!' Haust roared, pushing his way through. He found himself stopped by Nestor's men. 'They're traitors, criminals! They-'

'They are just PEOPLE.' Nestor turned, furious. 'And it is our duty to protect and serve them. If the Watch is the thing hurting them, then I will protect them from the _Watch.' _He glared.

'What are you saying?!' Baden hollered.

'He's saying…' DeMolais smirked. 'That he is against us.' She hadn't spoken a word till now.

'I don't suppose you know a man by the name of Vickers.'

'I-..no.' She blustered.

Nestor grinned.

'Tell him his hired help is slipping, I didn't think that would work.'

DeMolais glared.

Haust stepped in front of him.

'You will stand down, Captain Nestor. You are obstructing our duty.'

'No, I am helping you to do yours.' He came to within an inch of Haust. 'As we speak, the officers of Houses Two, Five and Six are emptying your cells of the innocents you have imprisoned, and escorting them to safety.'

'This…this is TREASON.' Haust roared.

'Probably.' Nestor shrugged. He turned back to the crowd. 'I will accept the assistance of any volunteers in the construction of barricades. I aim to create a safe zone in the city. Any who wish it may find sanctuary within.'

There was a general murmur of consent from the crowd.

'Baden, DeMolais, arrest them _all_!' Haust blustered.

Nestor turned sharply, slamming his fist into the face of the older captain.

'Any of you who wish to join us, may. Any who wish to leave, now's the time. That includes you, Seven.'

He felt a glow of pride as not one of his officers filed out of the square. From the South entrance of the square, more watchmen poured in, led by Brynn.

'We will go to the Queen.' Haust threatened.

'Please do.' Nestor agreed. 'I think she would like to know what you and your lackeys have been up to.'

Haust turned with a growl, followed by the other captains. Their watchmen marched out after them.

Nestor murmured a greeting as Brynn stopped by his side.

'No going back now, sir.'

'No. There isn't.'


	23. The Edge

A/N: This chapter underwent so many rewrites. So, so many rewrites. SO MANY. And I STILL think I could have done it better. I hope I've done it some justice. There's only a few other sections that have gone through this level of...scrutiny.

...

As the evening set in, the grandest ball Arendelle had seen in many years was well underway. Dancers twirled, ladies gossiped, men drank, music reigned over all.

Elsa stood apart, watching it all unfold. Large crowds made her uncomfortable, she was happier simply observing. She was glad she'd let Anna take charge. Anna had always had a better imagination. Watching a large hall full of people enjoying themselves almost made her forget the problems of the world outside and the reason many of these people were actually here.

Her sister was currently hurtling round the dance floor with the young husband of the princess of Corona, laughing as the poor man tried to keep up with her.

Anna had spent hours picking a dress, only to settle on one similar to the one she'd worn at her coronation. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun. Anna had even left one out for her, because she'd been…_busy_. She masked the turmoil she felt inside. It was much like the ice-dress she'd made for herself.

She smiled. She suspected Anna was trying to tell her something. It didn't matter to her when people complimented her on her beauty, but it mattered to her when Anna did. Taking the hint, she'd done her hair into a long braid.

A feeling of anxiety crept over her again, at the press of bodies in the hall. She clutched her hands together before her, taking comfort in the gloves. A twang of guilt resounded in her heart for the umpteenth time that evening. The disapproving glances from Anna kept coming her way.

'…Anna…' She murmured to herself.

She hadn't told her about the rumour, yet. She'd barely spoken to her at all.

Idly she wondered where Princess Rapunzel wa-

'Your majesty.'

She blinked, turning to see the very lady smiling at her.

'You must be…Rapunzel of Corona?'

'I am. It's an honour to meet you, your majesty.' She bowed.

'And for I, to meet you too.' She smiled back.

They stood together, watching the two.

'I'm sorry your poor husband has found himself at the mercy of my sister. She can be…ruthless.'

Rapunzel giggled.

'I should be grateful. He's a terrible dancer, maybe he'll learn something from all this.'

'I should think all he'll learn is that dancing with Anna is a dangerous prospect.'

'Your sister is something special.'

'Yes…yes she is.' Elsa watched Anna spin gracefully.

'I should count myself highly fortunate, to have somebody close to me, willing to give their life for mine.'

Elsa felt they were now having a second conversation, beneath the first. She wondered whether she could trust this foreign princess, for a second, then decided to be honest.

'I suppose you've heard the rumours currently doing the rounds.'

She nodded.

'I was surprised that Anna hadn't. We talked a little earlier. I've never met anybody quite like her.'

'Anna is…special.'

Rapunzel nodded, Elsa could feel her expectant gaze.

'I…wanted to tell her myself.' Elsa continued. 'If it comes from me, it may…placate some…well…'

'You must care for your sister deeply, your majesty.'

'I do.'

They lapsed into silence.

'I feel…like you're saying something else, Princess.' She hesitated. 'I'm sure…you've heard the…the rumours about I and A-…and my sister.'

'You don't deny them?' Rapunzel ventured.

'Why deny what isn't true? Why give fuel to a fire that already spreads?' Elsa stated, bluntly.

'I'm sure the rumours are just some gossip born of boredom.' Rapunzel continued, smiling sympathetically. 'I simply think that…love can take many forms. And…the love your sister feels toward you is…is humbling. The risks, the lengths you've gone to be there for her too are…' She trailed off.

_If you only knew._

Rapunzel's expression was honest, but there was something…

'Shall I tell you a secret, your majesty?'

Elsa blinked, taken aback.

'If…if you wish?'

'My…dashing husband over there, used to pretend his name was Flynn Rider.' She giggled at the thought. 'For years apparently. He has gone back to using his real name, a sacrifice for love, my dearest Eugene.'

'_Flynn_?' Elsa giggled behind her hand.

'I know, silly isn't it?' She sighed. 'We all give up things we think of as important, for love.'

_Or…maybe you…do._

'I…thank you, Princess.'

'One more thing. My father, bless his soul, is rather undiplomatic, but between you and I, he wished me to convey his respects to you, and to say that…Arendelle does not stand alone, should…should matters take their course.'

'Not your father's choice of words, I suppose?'

Rapunzel chuckled.

'Indeed not, majesty. My father has a _very_ colourful vocabulary when it comes to our Southern neighbours.'

'The thought is…appreciated.' Elsa managed, with tact.

'I think I might rescue my husband.' She grinned. 'It was a pleasure, your majesty.'

'Likewise.' Elsa managed.

'Besides…' Rapunzel turned back, halfway to the dance floor. 'I do believe that I am monopolising your time. Princess Anna has been very unsubtly glancing your way all night. Good-bye for now, your majesty.'

Elsa managed a weak smile as she watched her go.

She watched as Anna laughed on seeing Rapunzel, throwing her arms around the girl in a hug. Prince Eugene extricated himself, with a look of relief apparent on his face. Rapunzel and Anna whispered conspiratorially briefly, looking her way every now and then. Elsa began to feel increasingly alarmed.

The two girls parted with another hug as Rapunzel took her husbands' hands and disappeared into the crowds. Anna ducked and dived through the throng as she made her way over.

'Elsa!' She grinned, face red.

Her heart melted.

'Hello, Anna.'

They said nothing for a time. She was reminded of their brief conversation during her coronation. The first time they'd talk in years without a physical barrier between them, not to mention the psychological one that…endured to some extent.

'You look…beautiful, Elsa.'

Elsa opened her mouth to reply, when Anna interrupted.

'Not that you don't always look beautiful…not that I spend all day noticing that…I'm not saying I don't. Notice you're beautiful that is…um…what...what was I saying? Is it getting hot in here?' Anna face managed to turn a few shades of red deeper.

'Anna-'

'Would you like to…dance?' Anna asked hopefully. 'With me?'

Anna felt a pang of sympathy as she saw her sister regard the heaving ballroom behind her.

'I-'

'Let's go outside.' Anna stepped forward, taking her sister's hands in hers. 'Just the two of us.'

Elsa let herself be guided along the edge of the hall, to the glass doors that opened on to a secluded balcony.

She took a deep breath, feeling the suffocation wash away in the cool night air.

'Much better.' She breathed.

She felt a tug on her hand as Anna removed one of her long gloves.

'Anna…'

'You don't need them. Not with me.' She replied, a little sharply.

Elsa cupped the girls cheek with her gloveless hand.

'I don't wear them for you, my love.' She whispered softly, glancing back at the ballroom.

Anna smiled sadly.

'I hope one day, you'll realise you don't need them at all.' Anna whispered, pulling off the other glove.

'I wish…that were true.' She looked down at her hands.

They stood face to face, quiet for a time.

'I was promised a dance.' Anna broke the silence.

Elsa smiled, taking Anna's right hand and placing her other on the small of her back. Anna draped her left arm over Elsa's shoulder.

'So you were.' Elsa murmured softly.

The two began a slow dance, following the strains of music they could hear through the doors. There wasn't any method to it, each simply enjoying the closeness of the other.

'Did I say that you looked beautiful tonight?' Elsa spoke softly.

'No…but…you don't…'

'You look beautiful tonight, Anna.'

Anna's heart quickened.

'It would be nice if we had a little more privacy.' Anna sighed.

'I think…' Elsa began, curiously upbeat. 'I think we're in for a cold winter.'

'What?' Anna asked, confused.

'I think that it wouldn't be unheard of for sudden snowfalls, or icy conditions. Maybe some gentle mist?'

As soon as the words left her mouth, Anna gasped as it happened. Elsa's words took physical form. A light snow began to fall around them. Ice appeared on the glass doors, obscuring the view within with strange patterns and movements as it grew. A light mist descended on the balcony around them.

'Elsa, it's…wonderful.' She effused.

'Whatever do you mean, Anna?' Elsa grinned.

Anna laughed.

'I had no idea that all this time you were harbouring such a mischievous streak!'

'Only with you, my love.'

They lapsed into silence again. Elsa felt the blush grow as Anna laid her head on her shoulder, with a contented sigh. She felt Anna press closely into her, she in turn, wrapped both arms around her sister.

'Am I…your love?' Anna whispered, she looked up into her older sister's eyes.

Elsa gazed back. It was…beguiling, in a way. They shared the crystal blue eyes of their family, and seeing themselves reflected in their eyes as they searched each other was…

Their faces were close, so close they could almost taste each other's breath. They both felt it, the feeling. As of being on the edge, as of something hidden. It would only take a little, to bring it to light…

'Of course you are, my dearest…' Elsa breathed.

Their faces inched closer.

'I-'

There was a frantic banging on the doors.

Elsa felt as if she'd woken from a dream. She pulled away from Anna. The spell was broken. The snow stopped, the ice disappeared, the mist lifted.

_What had just…_

'Y-yes?' She managed, regaining some composure. Anna was leaning on the balcony edge, looking equally off-kilter.

_Was she just…_

'Your majesty.' Commander Haagan bustled through, followed by several other military officers.

'Commander, what is it?' She asked, sharper than she'd meant.

'Trouble, your majesty, the Watch, the city…'

Elsa sighed.

_Oh Anna, what have I done…_

'Lead on, Commander.'

He bowed, respectfully, marching out. The other men filed out after him.

She lingered.

Anna was resting her elbows, looking out over Arendelle.

'A-Anna, I…' She felt her voice desert her. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

Anna turned.

'Elsa…'

The blonde girl blinked back the sting of tears, blurring her vision and hurried after the others.

Anna felt the tears slip down her cheeks. She felt a kind of throbbing pain inside, her sister had looked so…scared…confused.

'…I love you, you idiot.' She whispered to nobody.


	24. A House Divided

'We've walled off about a quarter of the city, Nestor.' Brynn reported.

Nestor didn't respond. He was resting on one of the large fortifications they'd hastily assembled, blocking off all the high streets. The street lanterns had been lit, casting long shadows.

'This isn't what I wanted.'

'They were going to slaughter hundreds of people, you know, it I know it.' She grabbed his arm and gestured to the people working side by side with the watchmen. '_They_ know it, sir.'

'We're not getting out of this unscathed. If we can't make our case to the Queen, we might not get out of this at all.'

Brynn struggled to hide how his words unsettled her. But it didn't matter, they were doing the right thing. They had to be.

'Sir!' A watchman called. 'Looks like they're gonna try it at the Market Road!'

Nestor was on the move immediately, Brynn hurried after him.

'I want as many men as can be spared while leaving the other barricades manned.'

The man saluted and ran off.

'Do you think they'll-?'

'I don't know, Brynn.'

She balked, he rarely ever addressed people by name.

He saw her confusion.

'I hope it doesn't come to blood…but…'

'Look, we'll see what's happening first. Worry about what to do then.'

He nodded and the two hurried on.

She supposed, with a hollow feeling in her gut, she might not be seeing Kristoff tonight after all. She might not be seeing him for quite a long time.

…

'I don't wish to turn our forces loose on our own people, Commander.'

'I know, your majesty-'

'There must be a way to resolve this without…' Elsa paused. '…_further_ violence.'

The two rode at the head of a column of infantry, marching across the bridge toward the city.

She had been informed of what transpired in the Market Square. Already a storm of unstable emotions inside, she had buried what happened with Anna and directed the feelings into anger, instead.

Haust would answer for his actions.

But the Commander had been right. The other Watch-Houses had effectively rebelled. This had to be dealt with.

'I was informed earlier that the shipment of armaments we ordered arrived with the ships from Corona. I've raised a hundred men, and had them armed with the muskets…should the worst…'

'Understood, Commander.' She stated, bluntly.

A horseman galloped toward them, he yanked back on the reins, bringing his steed shuddering to a halt.

'Commander!' The man leapt from the horse. 'Captain Haust is marching on the main barricade at the end of the Market Square with about a hundred-and-fifty of the watch.'

'Ride back, keep us up to date on their movements.' Elsa ordered. 'Come Commander.'

He saluted. Soon, the sound of marching feet echoed through the empty streets.

…

Hans made his way quietly through the corridors. He wasn't sneaking. He'd found in the past, the best way to blend in was to stand out. To look like you should have been where you should not. At the moment he was headed for the wing of the palace allocated to the Southern Isles retinue.

Word had spread of events in the city. Most foreign guests and officials had been detained in the ballroom where they could be kept safe, all in one place, along with the palace staff and most of the guards. The halls of the palace were virtually empty now, which suited Hans fine. Checking the corridor once again, he stopped in front of the door to a set of rooms.

He removed a set of lockpicks from his back pocket and began fiddling with the lock. After a few tense moments, he was rewarded with a soft _click_ as the door swayed open. The air inside the next corridot was undisturbed. Stale. Quiet. There was seven or eight doors lining the hall, and one at the end.

He moved quickly to the room at the end, surprised when the door opened easily. Inside, there were papers and containers strewn about. Clearly the Isles staff had not finished organising and setting up the office. The desk was buried under a mountain of paperwork. He began to search.

There had to be something here he could use. He wasn't so naïve as to expect signed commands and orders with Vickers' name politely signed at the bottom, the man wasn't so stupid. But maybe…

He stopped, paper in hand. The name DeMolais had already appeared many times. While her name was familiar, he didn't know exactly who she was, but they did. And that was enough cause for concern.

'…what…?'

He filed through a folder, containing the lists of numbers of the retinue of each visiting nation. It was incomplete, but what he found was telling. Buried within was a sheet containing a hastily written list of a bunch of kingdoms, numbers beside them. The numbers in the folder were all different. So they were tampering with the reports to…what, mislead everybody? Why?

A thought occurred, suddenly. He turned to the page on Weselton. The numbers were higher, much higher than they should have been. Apparently there were almost a hundred other staff and retainers and servants and workers who'd come with them. He knew that couldn't be right, but there it was.

He grabbed the roughly written list and the folder and hurried out.

So, there was an extra hundred men floating about somewhere in Arendelle, and with all that was already going on outside, he had little doubt that they were meant for some dangerous scheme.

He closed the previously locked door quietly behind him. He had to find the Commander before it was too late.

…

The main roads into the city were blocked off by soldiers. Kristoff stood, powerless to intervene as people were held back by armed men.

'It's not SAFE.' A voice insisted, frustrated.

'What about the people already trapped?' A voice called, alarmed.

'There's nothing we can do right now, but we can keep all of you out of harm's way, if you'll just bloody let us!' Another soldier replied, equally short on patience.

He'd come down to the city to see Brynn, only to find the city had fallen into chaos.

'What's happening!?' Another fearful voice.

He'd learned that something had happened with the Watch, part of the city had been walled off from within. There was fighting and skirmishes scattered all over. The Queen had entered with the Commander and a body of soldiers to try and restore order.

If anything, the sounds of combat had only gotten louder.

He watched the soldiers warning people away. He _had_ to get in there, Brynn was in there, so was Nestor, and there was no way they could watch _every_ way in.

'Sven.' He hissed, trying to appear casual, as he wandered away from the crowd. His loyal reindeer followed closely.

A little ways on he found what he was looking for. A lower wall that blocked off an alley further inside. He indicated for Sven to stand by it and clambered onto his companions back. With a deep breath, he leapt as high as he could, grabbing the top of the wall. He heaved himself upward with no small amount of effort.

Sven snorted from below.

'Sorry old friend.' He retrieved a carrot from his pocket, dropping it. 'Go home this time, not safe here.'

The reindeer snorted again, slowly wandering off.

He sighed, turning to look deeper into the stricken city. Now for the hard part.

…

Anna wandered on. The palace was sealed tight, nobody was supposed to be able to leave, but nobody had succeeded in stopping her from going where she'd wanted before. There were other ways out.

She was struggling into the hills around the palace. It was slow going, still dressed as she was for the ball. She hadn't thought to stop to change, her mind had been…on other things.

She didn't want to think about where she was going, but she knew. She could find her way there blindfolded.

The grave of her parents appeared at the crest of the hill.

She came her often in the past, less so nowadays, but she always found her way here when she felt…

…alone.

Anna hated feeling alone. It was her ghost of the past. Her fear. She felt very alone tonight.

The two graves stood side by side, overlooking the city.

Anna stopped in front of them, hands clutched in front of her.

'Hello mum, hello dad.'

They never replied. They never did. Sometimes she was glad they didn't. She talked to her parents about the things she couldn't voice to the paintings in the hall of portraits. Most of the time, it was…

'It's Elsa. She's…fine…I hope, don't worry about that. But…'

She knelt down in front of them.

'I love her. I love…I'm _in_ love with my sister. With Elsa.'

She felt the tears well up in her eyes again.

'I can't envision a world where I would ever have your approval, let alone your _understanding_…not in this. And that's fine.'

She wiped her eyes, trying to ignore the sting.

'I love both of you. I always will.' She stood, resting a hand on each monument. 'I love her. So it's wrong, so it's…evil, or wicked, or…I just don't _care_. I want to be with her and…and I want her to want to be with me. Sometimes, I think she does, but…I think it troubles her. Not that it doesn't trouble me but, she feels so…responsible. She feels like it's her fault. She feels like she's…hurting me.'

She turned away, looking out over Arendelle.

'Why can't she realise she's hurting me _now._' She whispered.

An explosion from within the city brought her train of thought crashing to a halt. Then a second, a third. Smoke belched out over parts of the city.

'No…' She gasped. 'Elsa!'


	25. Fire In The Streets

A/N: Let there be MOAR ACTION.

'Get…_DOWN!_' Nestor hauled the man next to him to the floor, as a flaming bottle hurtled past. It exploded in a million tiny fragments of light behind them.

'Nestor! We can't keep not doing anything, they're _trying_ to_ kill _us!'

'No. We-' He turned sharply to Brynn, casting a quick glance at the advancing attackers. It was true Haust's forces drew no such distinction. Several of his men had been injured, one critically so.

The opposing watchmen had acquired large shields and were advancing up the high street towards the barricade. Some of them were still hurling fire-bottles. They hadn't brought up any crossbows…yet.

'Nestor, damn it, they're going to be _on us in moments_!'

'Access the armories. Hand out crossbows and spears. Tell our…our forces to defend themselves. By any means.'

'Sir?'

'We just need to last one assault. One attack. That should buy us the time we need to…well, it should buy us _time_.'

'Sir.' Brynn nodded solemnly. She leapt down from the barricade.

'Alright then.' Nestor turned back to the Hausts attack. 'Stand ready, here they come.'

Along the wall, the men and women of the Watch drew their swords. Others retrieved rocks, fragments of brick and debris.

Down the street, he saw Baden bellowing orders, sheltered behind a mass of his own officers. He raised an arm.

The mass of attackers cast the shields aside and sprang forward with a roar. Some carried a makeshift ram, others had hastily assembled ladders. Nestor gripped the edge of the barricade.

'Bring up more weight!' He called back.

Behind the wall, people were hurrying back and forth, reinforcing the wall for the strain it was about to endure.

The ram slammed into the barricade, sending a spasm of movement running through it, but it held.

'Now!' He roared. 'And take out that ram!'

The defenders pelted Baden's men with anything they could lay their hands on. Next to him, a man stood to hurl down a fire-bottle, only to be struck by a brick. Nestor dove, managing to catch the bottle.

He growled in pain as the burning liquid coated his arm. Biting back the scream in his throat, he hurled the molten bottle downward, seeing it explode in the middle of the men and women below.

Their screams drowned out his own as his knees gave under the searing pain along his arm.

Ladders collided with the top of the rickety fortification.

His men forced the ladders back down if they could and beat down any attackers on the ones they couldn't. Nestor struggled to his feet, trying to force his way through the blinding cloud of agony obscuring his vision.

A sudden impact rocked the barricade, sending him tumbling backward. The wind was violently forced out of him as he crashed to the cobbled road.

There was another thundering crash and the barricade shuddered.

'Grrnngh-…BACK!' He coughed out. His men leapt down, two stopping to drag him backward just as a final crash rang out.

The barricade smashed in two. Baden's forces began to clamber through.

Nestor staggered to his feet, forcing his men aside.

'Stand! Form up! Here, _here_!'

Around him, watchmen clustered together. He wasn't confident, they were shaky, many wounded already. Where the hell was-

The angry cries grew as Baden's assault poured through the remnants of the barricade. Nestor raised his sword, bracing himself.

He hoped Brynn would be alright, he liked her.

There was a sudden quiet, followed by the screams of the enemy. A flurry of crossbow bolts buried themselves in the bodies of those in the front and almost immediately the attack faltered.

He found himself coming to his sense for a time. They weren't soldiers, they were watchmen. They were barely the enemy, when all was said and done.

'Nestor! Sir!' Brynn called, bringing up reinforcements. Her men were organised in ranks, marching slowly forward, crossbows raised.

The fight had gone out of Baden's men though, already they scurried away in retreat.

'Plug-..nnrrggh…plug the breach. The barric-' He thrust out an arm, holding himself upright against a wall.

'Leave it to me, sir.' She beckoned to the watchmen behind her, and they advanced.

Nestor watched them go, pulling aside wounded and taking prisoner any injured attackers. Already, people were rushing back to repair the smashed barricade, ready for another attack.

They'd done it, though. They'd held. Barely. He hoped it would buy them some breathing room.

He leaned back on the wall, the pain almost unbearable. He could feel his grip on consciousness slipping. As his vision clouded over, he felt himself sliding to the ground. He couldn't even think anymore, all he wanted was for everything to stop.

…

Anna slowed only to yank off her other unwieldy shoe, tossing aside as she had the other. She hiked up her skirt again, groaning in frustration as she ran as fast as she could toward the city limits.

'What am I doing, she doesn't need my help. Not that I'm going to be any help like this, why didn't I stop and change? Why can't I ever think these things-YAARRGHH!' She yelled, colliding headlong into somebody else, sending her tumbling backward.

'What the bloody hell are-…_Anna_?'

'_Hans_?!' She growled, rubbing her head sorely.

'What are-'  
'What are-'

They glared at each other.

Hans offered a hand, grudgingly she took it, letting him help her up.

'I'm looking for the Commander.' He sighed impatiently. 'I found evidence that somebody has orchestrated all this, elements from within the Southern Isles trying to frame Weselton.'

'We need to find him, we need to find Elsa too, we-'

'We?' He balked. 'I'm not letting you put yourself in harm's way, not after…' Anna's expression brought him to a halt.

'_We_ shall go together.'

'The city is tearing itself apart, damn it! Parts of it are being fought over by the Watch, over there somewhere…' He gestured vaguely. 'The Queen led a force into a battle with…with _somebody_?! I have no idea who but I suspect I know where they came from.'

'You mean there's another armed faction roving about? What the hell is happening here Hans?!'

'Something that if we don't find a way to stop promptly, will destroy this city from the inside out.'

Anna paused in thought. This was dangerous, but Elsa…

She knelt down, tearing at her dress. She ripped off swathes of material, until it cut just below her knees.

'What…what are you um…doing?' Hans looked away.

'If we're getting into trouble, I need to be able to move.' She let her hair out of the formal bun she'd had it in for the ball, pulling it into two tighter pigtails. 'Take us to some weapons. The Watch-Houses stock those, right?'

'Yeah, sure.' Hans watched as she took the strips of material and began wrapping them around her hands like bandages. She looked totally different. She looked ready, resolute…he was impressed.

'Let's go.' She marched ahead. 'I…also really need some shoes.'

…

'…-comin' round, luv.'

Elsa forced her eyes open, regretting it instantly when she was met by a near-blinding ache shooting through her skull.

'W-whaaa…?' She managed.

'Rest easy, y'majesty. Y'safe 'ere.'

She felt gentle hands dabbing a cold cloth to her forehead. As she became more aware, she discovered with some regret, that she hurt absolutely everywhere. Her arm and leg were burned.

_What on earth had happened?_

He thoughts were muddled and confused, she remembered fragments, all overwhelmed by the memories of pain.

'What…' She grit her teeth at the pain. '…happened?'

'We found y' outside, majesty.' The kindly voice continued. 'There'd been a bit of a barney, you and your men were attacked, ambush. We saw.'

'I…I…' She fought through the haze, recalling what she could. 'I _do _remember. They…'

…

_'Majesty, I think we should slow down.'_

_'Commander, we need to put a stop to this, there isn't time.' She insisted._

_'I don't like this, something feels wrong. We haven't seen a soul for the past few blocks. This isn't right.'_

_She felt it too, but she couldn't let her feelings slow them down._

_'At least let me send out some scouts, we could be walking into-'_

_'Who?' Elsa demanded. 'They might be fighting each other out there, but are you suggesting that either side of the Watch would attack us?!'_

_'Commander! Up the-' The voice halted, abruptly as several crossbow bolts buried themselves in its owners chest._

_Then there was chaos. _

_They'd marched into an open plaza. Armed men appeared from everywhere, wearing no discernible uniform. They certainly weren't men or women of the Watch. More were on the roves above them, armed with crossbows._

_'Back!' Elsa cried, raising an arm. Haagan added his own voice. _

_But it was too late. The front of the column was hit by a hail of sharp bolts. It pulled away from the enemy fire, away from the rest of the column yet to enter the plaza. Elsa had dismounted, finding herself swept along with her wounded soldiers. She saw the Commander yelling after her, uselessly, as he was pulled back by men to the rest of the column, outside the plaza._

_Elsa pulled together the men she had into as tight a unit as she could, but now there were cut off and cornered in the open killing ground. She ordered her men to fire back, and they did so. Her soldiers managed to fire a few sporadic volleys, the cracks of their muskets seemingly dissuading the enemy attackers from engaging them in close combat. _

_Then one of her men had called out and she'd seen the bundles thrown their way. She'd wondered at their nature, briefly, before noticing the burning tapers on them._

_'Gods.' She breathed. She'd tried to use her powers to…do something, but there wasn't nearly enough time. _

_The first one had exploded, the noise drowning out the screams. The second blinded her. The third brought only pain and darkness._

…

She sat up, her hands shaking. Finally able to, she took in her surroundings. It was a small room, poorly furnished. Stacked with odds and ends. There were five people in here with here, two of them children. A kindly old woman was by her side. The other two, she assumed to be the parents of the children.

'What have I _done_.' She murmured, ignoring the hands helping her rise.

'We found y' in th' wreckage a' th' plaza. They musta' missed y' in the mess. Y'd been tossed through a wall.'

The old lady got up, disappearing into the next room.

'Were there any…any other survivors?'

'We…' The father stood, sympathy written on his face. His wife placed a hand on his.

'I see…' Elsa replied.

'Those men, the ones who attacked you. They aren't from here. I don't just mean the city, either.'

'How can you tell?' She asked, warily. She'd thought the same thing.

'You don't live here all your life without being able to tell a local, majesty. Not saying I know everybody by appearance, but…you can tell.'

'I agree.' She replied, slowly. She looked toward all of them. 'Thank you, for risking your lives for me.'

The man looked embarrassed.

'We just did our duty, majesty.' The wife spoke for him, kindly.

'Nonetheless.' Elsa smiled, warmly.

She noticed the children eyeing her curiously. Their mother moved to whisk them away.

'I'm sorry your majesty, they've heard about your…abilities, and…'

'It's quite alright.' She gestured, calmly. She turned to the children. 'Would you like to see something?'

They nodded, cautiously.

Elsa still viewed her 'gift' as a curse, in most respects. She'd only recently begun practicing, in complete privacy, in ways to use it to defend herself and…others. Her efforts were still clumsy at best. But she had become proficient in harmless little games, parlour tricks. Such as the ice rinks she conjured once in a while, little ice statues and sculptures she made for Anna sometimes, harmless fun.

She concentrated, her palms together. Slowly, she separated them a little, gently blowing into the space between. Then she parted them fully, revealing a little swirling cloud of snow.

The eyes of the children lit up, they leaned in closer. Elsa grinned. She blew gently, the little cloud exploded in all directions, covering their faces in a gentle icy powder.

The children jumped back, squealing and laughing at the cold. They scurried from the room, giggling.

'You're very good with them, your majesty.' The wife smiled. Elsa smiled back.

'In many ways, my sister has never really grown up.' She let out a small laugh.

'You must be worried about the princess.'

'I think it's fair to assume she's got more reason to be worried about me, right now.' Elsa conceded with a grin.

The man looked uncomfortable. Elsa had expected this, they were only people.

'Your majesty…' He began, with difficulty. 'We…don't believe them, but the rumours that began flying around yesterday, what…'

She didn't want to deny it coldly, they were only repeating what they'd heard. She tried a different tack.

'Both of you, do you love your children?' She asked, softly.

'O-of course we do, majesty. They mean more to us than anything.' She watched the two hold hands with a pang of guilt.

She nodded.

'As you should. As any family should. And it is as such that I love my sister. My only sister, the only family I have left.' She continued, calmly.

The look of understanding on their faces made her feel dishonest. It was the truth buried in a lie, or was it the lie buried in a truth?

She sighed.

The lie was what her people needed now. It was what _she_ needed now.

'I need-argh…' She struggled upright, swaying. 'I need to find the Commander.'

'We can't let you-' They rushed forward to catch her as she nearly fell.

'But-' She began. She stopped, caught off guard by the looks of genuine concern in their faces.

'Please, please just…rest a little while longer.' The wife pleaded. 'An hour, two.'

'I…' The pain racked her body, and she felt her legs give out. She allowed them to help her back into the bed.

'Fetch my mother, and some more water.' The mother ordered. Her husband nodded, leaving. She turned back to Elsa, her brow furrowed in worry. 'Your majesty, I…would you help me get yourself out of those clothes? I'm worried about your injuries…infections can be…' She trailed off.

Elsa managed a nod. With some difficulty, she shrugged out of the now tattered dress.

'Now, lay back. You won't help anybody if you push yourself too far.' The woman insisted, gently.

Elsa felt peculiar. It had been so long since…

The woman smiled down at her, caringly.

She'd forgotten what it was like, to be cared for. She'd forgotten what mother and father had been like.

Her thoughts were of her parents, as she felt sleep take her.


	26. The Short Straw

A/N: Serious one today folks!

Haagan was furious. He'd pulled his men back into defensive ranks, but no further attack had come. The Queen was lost ahead, about a third of his men had been…_slaughtered._ Every fibre of his being yearned to push ahead and carve their way through the streets, but he needed to think. He'd sent for more men.

His men rested themselves, while they had time. They wanted to strike back as much as he. They'd seen friends, comrades, killed in front of them. They'd seen the Queen disappear in the chaos too. This had been the first taste of true combat for many of these soldiers, it had been a sobering experience.

Haagan slammed his fist into a wall in frustration. Their attackers were not of the Watch, they weren't even from Arendelle. Their weapons and armour were foreign, and though they wore no insignia, they were clearly here to ensure this chaos continued for _somebody._

'Sir.' A soldier saluted. 'We found a straggler.'

He turned to see who the scouts had found.

'…hello…Commander.'

'Kristoff?'

The young man tried to shrug in the grip of the soldiers holding him. Haagan gestured for them to release him.

'What are you doing here?'

'I was trying to find Nestor and…Brynn.' He looked around. 'What…happened?'

'Ambushed. Mercenaries, I'd suspect. No idea where they've come from, but they're blocking our path to the barricades. Somebody wants this situation to get even worse.'

'Shouldn't the Queen be…' He trailed off at Haagan's expression. '…oh…dear.'

'Lost in the attack.'

'We need to do something!'

'We lost a _lot_ of good men.' The Commander snapped. 'I won't risk the lives of more without a damned plan!'

Kristoff swallowed, guiltily.

'I can find her.' He said, after a time.

Haagan regarded him, warily.

'You will be alone.' He stated.

'I can do it, I'll find the Queen.' He affirmed.

They stared at each other in silence. Then Haagan offered his hand.

'Good luck, Kristoff.'

'You too, Commander.' Kristoff turned to go.

'Wait.' Haagan interjected. He turned and called for a soldier. He relieved the man of his sword and musket, as well as a satchel. 'Take these.'

Kristoff took the weapons, gratefully.

'Not that I know a whole lot about these things, I appreciate the thought.' He grinned. 'See you later, Commander.'

Haagan watched him jog down the street. He hoped he would see the young man again.

…

'Are you ready yet?' Hans knocked on the door impatiently.

They'd found their way to an abandoned Watch-House. Hans had taken the liberty of arming himself and securing some weapons for the princess. She'd insisted on finding some better suited clothes.

'Hold on. Can't believe they took nearly_ everything._'

The door swung open, nearly catching Hans in the face. He stepped carefully round, in case she was about to do anything else unpredictable.

She was still in her torn dress, but she'd augmented it with an ill-fitting chain-shirt, far too big. She'd tied it in the middle with a belt. Her pigtails were tucked back under a Breton cap, again too large for her. She had secured a pair of knee-high boots.

'…what?' She muttered, self-consciously. 'I told you, there wasn't anything left.'

'Intriguing look, your highness, do you suppose it'll catch on?'

'Shut up.' She took a sabre from his hand, attaching it to her belt. 'Come on, let's find my sister.'

Hans inclined his head and dutifully followed her out into the street.

'What, on the off-chance we do run into a fight, do you know about swordplay, exactly?' Hans asked.

'About a month ago I bullied Haagan into teaching me. He seemed almost happy to comply.'

'I'm sure.' Hans replied, sarcastically.

'I know enough to know the pointy end is the bit you hold away from yourself.'

'I am filled with confidence, your highness.'

Anna grinned.

'You _are _on my side now, right?'

…

'Any change?'

'Saw DeMolais arrive. Brought another fifty. Haven't seen Haust yet, I know he's got at least a hundred.' Nestor murmured, looking out over the barricade.

'Maybe we should move more reinforcements here. If they're building up for one big attack…'

Nestor looked down, deep in thought.

'We need officers all along the perimeter, in case they attack anywhere else, but…' He slammed his fist down, in frustration. 'Bring up anybody who can be spared. It won't matter a damn anywhere else if we're defeated here.'

Brynn called down, sending a runner with the orders.

'Good.' He nodded.

'Doesn't this all strike you as…odd?'

He turned to her, shock written clearly on his features.

'No, I mean…where is the Queen? Where's Commander Haagan, why aren't they intervening? There's no way they're letting this go on unhindered.'

'You think something else has happened?' As he said the words he realised they made sense. 'The explosions earlier, I thought it might have been Haust's men demolishing buildings, but…you're suggesting…'

She nodded, solemn.

'Who the hell else is out there?!' Nestor growled.

'As bad as that is, it's not my main concern.' Brynn spoke low, hushed. 'It means we're on our own, sir.'

Nestor looked out over the barricade again.

'Sir!' He turned. 'Enemy movement three streets down.'

_Enemy._

He scanned the end of the street. DeMolais was gone.

'I'll-'

'I'll handle it, sir.' Brynn was on her feet, dropping from the wall.

'Brynn.' She turned, at the bottom of the barricade. 'Take prisoners. I suspect DeMolais will be among them. We need to…talk.'

She saluted, then hurried off.

…

'This has become far more…_complex_ than I'd imagined.'

'Captain Haust, you are merely doing your duty.'

The old man looked out over the clouds of smoke. From the balcony of his Watch-House, he could had a normally enjoyable view of Arendelle. Today, it made him sick.

'Ambassador Vickers, things are getting out of control. Most of the people have either taken to their homes or sought safety with that troublemaker, Nestor. We have no popular support, and when the Queen arrives…' He trailed off.

'My own associates are seeing to her delay.'

Haust turned.

'What have you done?'

'I've bought you time to crush this paltry opposition and secure your position as the saviour of the city. Now damn it, you useless old man, _do your part_.' Vickers hissed.

'How dare you!' Haust roared, bringing his fist down on his desk.

'There's more at stake here than your petty aspirations.'

'_I _say what matters here! And I say this is going too far, I-'

Vickers shook his head.

'Far too late for that, old man.'

The room fell silent. The air felt thick. Vickers didn't move, he was like a snake. Coiled, ready to spring.

Then the low growl started, rumbling away in the shadows in the corner.

Haust moved to draw his sword. Before it was even free of its sheathe, the great furry mass was on him, sinking its jaws into his throat.

'…-rrrgh?' Haust managed, as he began to choke.

'Poor old Captain Haust.' Vickers recited, in a sing-song voice. 'Betrayed. Murdered by his subordinates in a grab for power.'

He looked back to the old man, slumped back against the desk. He'd drowned in his own blood already. Another asset gone. At least this one had served its full usefulness. Even if it was just a matter of time until the crisis was settled now, it would delay the summit just enough.

'Clean up after yourself, madam. Please.'

There was a growl of acknowledgement.

'Time to prepare for the big show.' He chuckled to himself, leaving the empty room a little emptier still, as the sounds of feeding began.

…

_They were alone in the garden. Anna was standing by her side. The sun was shining high above. They were holding hands. Everything was bright, glowing. It should have been blinding._

_'Do the magic, Elsa.' She whispered._

_Elsa didn't move. In front of her, an intricate icy sculpture grew out of seemingly thin air. It was of the two girls, hand in hand as they were now._

_'Beautiful.' Anna breathed. _

_'Thank you.' Elsa replied._

_She flinched a little as Anna's hand cupped her cheek, turning her face toward her sister._

_'You're beautiful.'_

_'So are you.'_

_She felt oddly confident, her normal worries and anxieties nowhere to be found. She felt able to…be…here._

_'Kiss me.'_

_'We've kissed before.' She replied, knowing what Anna was really asking of her._

_Anna smiled, knowingly._

_'Kiss me, Elsa.'_

_This was a dream, she knew it. She could feel it. She'd had dreams like this before, but they never usually got this far. It might only be a dream, but it was her dream, and she wasn't going to miss this-_

_Anna pressed her lips against hers. Her body felt like a bolt of lightning shot through it. Her skin tingled, her heart hammered in her chest. She shut her eyes, enjoying the warm feel of Anna's lips, her sister's lips. _

_She didn't give a damn._

_'An-_

…

'…na?' She breathed. Her eyes opened to a dusty looking wooden ceiling. She lay still for a moment, willing the last vestiges of the dream to hang around a bit longer. Her skin still felt…prickly. Her heart slowed to a normal pace. Parts of her body were…she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks…a little enthusiastic. She pulled the bedsheets tighter around her.

The door to the small room creaked open a fraction. She assumed the husband and wife were checking on her. She felt even more embarrassed, especially considering the trouble they'd already gone to for her. She shut her eyes, listening to their hushed voices.

'_She's so young, young enough to be our daughter.' _The woman whispered.

_'I know, love, I know.'_

_'Imagine the weight that must be on her shoulders…I can't even think…'_

_'Dear…' _Her husband began.

_'And then that vile rumour, how can some people be so cruel.' _She hissed.

She felt a stab of guilt, deep inside her at their words. If they could have seen her dreams…

'_I'll be back soon, dear. I just need to-_'

There was the sound of splintering wood as the front door crashed open.

Elsa was on her feet in moments. She saw some boots, leather leggings and a cotton shirt had been left out. The door to the room opened just as she was finishing buttoning the shirt up.

'Your majesty-'

'Nevermind all that, what's happening?' She pulled on the last boot, looking up at the woman.

She froze when she did, she was frantic. She had her children with her.

'Please, protect my children.'

'What are you-?'

The woman raised a hand to her lips and tapped her foot on a spot of the floor, then hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Elsa pulled aside an old rug to find a trapdoor. She pulled it open quietly, smiling at the nervous looking children to reassure them. She helped them down into the mini-basement.

'I'll be down shortly.' She whispered, in what she hoped was a more comforting tone than she felt. She shut the trap door.

She crept to the door, peeking through the crack. A mass of armed men had piled through the door, the same who'd attacked earlier. They were arguing with the family and between themselves. She readied herself to intervene, they were clearly angry, and might do-

The father stepped forward as one of the mercenaries raised his hand to his wife. A second drew his sword, running the father through.

Elsa froze.

Instantly, others ran through the mother, and the grandmother. They continued to…to…long after the innocents were dead.

Elsa's hands balled into fists. Her blood ran cold. Her fury broke free of its chains. The floor beneath her feet was solid ice. It spread before her as she stepped into the room.

The men turned to her as one. She closed the door gently behind her.

'What…?' One murmured, in confusion.

'Oh…sh-'

He didn't finish.

The men turned to find he'd been solidified in ice.

'You ice-bi-YEEAARRGGHH!?' He screamed, as a spear of ice buried itself in his leg. He fell to the floor, clutching it in agony.

Elsa didn't know what she was doing, she felt like an outside-observer. Her actions were the directives of somebody else. Elsa wasn't home.

She raised an arm, slowly, then thrust forward. A column of ice seemingly materialised in mid-air, colliding with a third man, sending him careening through the rickety walls.

She swung both arms back, then clapped them in front of her sharply. A sharp, hurricane force wind blasted the other men backward. The frozen man shattered into a million, sparkling shards. The others scrambled for the door, yelling and hollering in fear as they went.

Elsa was left alone. Her chest heaving as she breathed in and out, exhausted by the effort.

The red mist dissipated. She could see again, think again, feel again.

'Oh…' She gasped.

She'd killed.

She fell to her knees.

She'd killed a man. With her powers.

She'd lashed out, she'd attacked, wounded and killed. She wrapped her arms around herself in a futile attempt to…shut out the feeling. She was a monster.

She wanted Anna more than anything. With her. Now. She wanted Anna to hold her and tell her she wasn't a monster. She didn't believe it, but Anna did. She felt like a lost child, she…

'Oh…_gods…_' She choked out. She scrambled to her feet, hurrying through the door to the back room. She pulled open the trap-door. The kids were sat at the bottom. They smiled up at her.

She wanted to break. To scream, cry, anything. She wanted to tell them what she'd let happen to their family.

They had to leave.

She held out a hand. The boy clambered up without hesitation, but the little girl lingered.

'Where's momma?'

'She'll…' Elsa blinked back the threat of tears. 'She'll be along…what is your name?'

'Nell.' She whispered, finally taking Elsa's outstretched hand.

'I'm Karden.' The boy piped up.

'Pleased to meet the both of you. Would you-'

There were footsteps in the front room. She turned, cautiously. She wasn't sure how much more she had to give at the moment, but if they thought they could come back and hurt these children she'd-

'Kristoff!' She half gasped, half sobbed.

'Elsa?!' He blurted, as she rammed into him, crushing him in a hug.

She was not what he'd expected at all. Her hair hung loose, wild and frazzled. She was wearing the simple clothes of a labourer. He'd followed a trail that looked as if it had been intentionally cautious. It had led him here, just in time to see the outcome of whatever had happened inside. The fleeing mercenaries, bodies flying…

And then he'd seen inside. The murdered family, blood everywhere. Half-melted jagged ice-shards. He wasn't so dense as to not be able to put two and two together.

'Kristoff, I-…' She looked around. 'The children…'

'It's okay, Elsa. You saved them.'

'I couldn't save _them_.' Her voice was cracking.

'Look at me.' He raised her chin so she could look into his eyes. 'You saved those children in there. You did that. You're only human, and they're alive because of you.'

'…am I?' She murmured.

Kristoff felt like a lame duck. He and Elsa had never been particularly close, he wasn't sure what to say. Anna was the only one who could really reach her. They were so close, sometimes, you could mistake them for…

'I'll…try and clear up in here.' He shook the thought away. 'Elsa, I need you to talk to the children. Can you hold up, for them?'

She managed a nod, slowly walking into the other room, closing the door behind her. His heart went out to her. He regarded the bodies, the carnage. In many ways, he'd still drawn the long straw.


	27. Closing In

Arendelle was quiet, it was as if the city was just…waiting for whatever had to happen next. The day was drawing to its inevitable close.

Inside the barricades, people sat together, patiently. There was little talking. Nestor had ordered the construction of secondary fortifications in the event…in case the worst should happen.

The men and women around him were as tired as he was, yet still they stood vigil, waiting for the inevitable attack. He had brought up as many reinforcements as he dared.

There'd been no word from Brynn yet, he could only assume she was still remaining out there to watch the enemy movements. He wondered if-

There was a commotion from behind them. He told the officers to remain alert on the wall, then jumped down to see what was going on.

Brynn rounded a corner with the squad she'd taken, with several prisoners between them. Two of them were just watchmen, they looked resigned, worn, much like his own. Part of him pitied them, they were just following their own orders, but the other part had no regard for people who apparently couldn't question right from wrong on their own. The third…

'DeMolais?' He asked.

The raven haired woman matched his stare.

'Captain, to you, Captain Nestor.'

He shook his head with a grin as he walked over.

'I don't really know what you are, but you're no captain.'

She scowled, straining against the shackles on her wrists.

'Going to break through iron now?' Brynn shoved her.

'Not now.' DeMolais grinned. There was something…predatory in it.

'Take her and the others, lock them up.'

Brynn nodded, marching them off.

As he watched them go he felt, not for the first time, that there was something…off about the woman. Something different. It was in the way she talked, the way she walked…

He shook his head with a low groan. There were other concerns. He had a prisoner now, one he suspected knew what was going on behind all this, it was imperative they survive the coming assault.

…

'_Where_ is my_ sister?_' Anna demanded.

Commander Haagan had been more than a little surprised when the princess had stormed through his men with Hans in tow, dressed in the remnants of evening-attire and bits of old Watch uniform that didn't fit properly. Even by Anna's own impressive standards, Haagan had not been expecting this. He had tried to placate her almost immediately, by explaining the ambush, but it seemed to only make her more tense.

Hans gently pushed her aside, ignoring her protests. The Commander, and Anna once she calmed, listened as Hans explained his explanation for the mercenaries presence, and how he suspected they'd arrived. He showed them the papers he'd 'liberated'.

'This is grave indeed. It doesn't prove the Southern Isles were behind it, but it does prove Weselton aren't, when it comes to pointing fingers. Good work, Hans.'

Anna tried to clear her mind, but she couldn't rid it of the image of her sister in some kind of…danger.

'We need to move, she's alone out there, she could be _hurt, _or-'

'Kristoff went looking for her.'

'You let _Kristoff_ go alone too?!' She blurted.

Hans placed a hand on her shoulder, she turned sharply.

'Princess, isn't that exactly what you did?'

'I-…no…you.' Her mouth opened and closed several times, but her voice had deserted her.

They were right.

'Okay, fine, I'm pointing fingers. I apologise. When do we move?'

'_We?_' Hans grinned, before Haagan could speak.

'If you even remotely _think_ I'm sitting around somewhere while I wait for all of you to leap into action and find my sister, you-'

'Princess.' Haagan cut in as politely as he could. 'It would be better to wait until reinforcements-'

'No. We don't need them.' She looked around, gesturing at some of the men. They were standing around impatiently, speaking in hushed voices. 'They're ready to go, and you know what's out there now. You're in command, Haagan. I don't know anything about warfare. We move how you say, but we move _now._'

'Majesty…' Haagan managed, failing to think up an actual response.

'Or I can go alone.'

'I can't permit-' He stopped, realising what he'd walked into.

'Then, my resolute Commander, you will simply have to accompany me. You and all your eager men.'

Hans stifled a chuckle, trying to mask it as a cough when Haagan glared at him.

Inwardly, the Commander wanted nothing more than to go. And now the princess wanted them to move. And the Queen was lost out there somewhere, and…why was he waiting.

'We move!' He roared. He inclined his head respectfully to Anna, then marched off to form up his troops, yelling orders as he went.

Hans leaned toward her as they watched him go.

'I think he was impressed.' He stated.

'I wasn't sure he'd go for it.' She replied, surprised.

'You should hear what you sound like to others when you're talking about Elsa.'

Anna felt the blush prickle her cheeks.

'I…just care about her. She's my sister.'

'And a shining example of familial love you are to us all.' He grinned.

She bristled, she could feel what he was implying, feel that she was being played.

'I won't apologise for-'

Hans raised his hands in a gesture of peace.

'No, no, of course not.' He gave her a fake smile, then strolled casually off to join the Commander.

She watched him go, eyes narrowed. She'd learned a lot about people in the past months, but she didn't feel she was any closer to understanding what drove Hans. It still felt like he was playing games sometimes.

Anna wasn't in the mood for games. She turned to the plaza ahead. Elsa was out there somewhere, with Kristoff. Beyond that people were fighting and dying. All because of the one man she had no doubt was responsible…somehow.

'I'm coming for you, Elsa.' She murmured to herself.

…

Kristoff glanced around again, cautiously. They were moving too slowly, but there was nothing they could do about it. Elsa's earlier injuries had caught up with her. Right now he had her arm round his shoulder and was half carrying her down the street. The boy, Karden, was right beside him and the girl, Nell was clutching Elsa's free hand.

They'd stopped crying now, at least. Elsa hadn't told him exactly what she'd said, just that she'd told them their family was…gone. He couldn't imagine how the two were feeling now. They'd been quiet for a while now.

Elsa hadn't said a word since they'd left the house.

Kristoff was twisting up inside. He didn't know what to say to her, he had _no idea_ what to say to her.

On top of all that he had to worry about getting them to safety. He wasn't sure whether to risk trying to make it back to Haagan, through all the mercenaries, or try for Nestor. At the moment, they were slowly travelling parallel to both, until he made up his mind.

'Where are we going.' Elsa croaked, as if reading his mind.

'I'm…not sure.' He replied in a low voice, hoping the children couldn't hear. 'Pretty sure Haagan is closer, but I can't risk you or the children.'

'I can…nnrrghh.' She groaned, caving forward. Kristoff braced himself, stopping her from collapsing.

'No, you can't.' Kristoff continued. 'So we try and get to Nestor then. It's further to go, but…'

She managed a nod of acknowledgement.

'C'mon then, hold it together, we can-'

He turned sharply at the sound of an avalanche of gunfire. The _k-krack_ of musketry echoed through the streets.

'Time t-rrnnhh…go.' Elsa tugged at his shoulder.

Kristoff turned and dragged his wards through the empty streets as fast as he could.

…

'Musket-fire.' Brynn murmured.

'They've heard too.' Without turning, Nestor called down to the men he'd gathered at the main barricade. 'Stand ready!'

Brynn rested her crossbow on the barricade.

'Looks like they're coming now.' She turned to Nestor, trying to sound calm.

Nestor watched as the enemy formed together again. The ones at the front carrying high shields, while the ones in the rear were carrying crossbows and…he grimaced, more fire-bottles.

His arm was still a source of constant pain. He'd allowed himself a moment of respite to get it bandaged, but then he'd returned straight to the wall.

'Keep them at bay with crossbow-fire for as long as possible.'

'Still no sign of Haust?' She asked.

He shook his head.

'We have DeMolais, so Baden is running things here. If we can…stop him, the attack should falter.'

'He's not just going to stand up and let us shoot him, though.' She managed a weak grin.

'No.' Nestor looked grim. 'He's not.'

The sound of marching feet filled their ears. Nestor drew his sword.

…

'FIRE!' Haagan roared over the deafening sound.

The front rank of muskets cracked again. Smoke stung their eyes and filled their vision. The screams ahead were almost completely drowned out.

The mercenaries weren't putting up much of a fight at all this time around, they seemed to only appear in small groups every once in a while. It made Haagan suspicious.

'Where are they all?' Hans called at his side.

Haagan signalled the next rank to move forward while the other reloaded. They'd crossed the plaza systematically, clearing it of any opposition.

'This seems wrong.' Haagan murmured.

Anna felt sure she would be deaf by the time morning came around.

They waited for the smoke to clear. As it did, they saw the plaza was littered with bodies, but the mercenaries were all gone. Haagan was right, she thought, something did seem wrong.

'Where the hell are they all?' Hans asked.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Anna muttered.

Haagan was silent. There weren't enough bodies to account for the force that had ambushed them earlier. There was only one explanation.

'They've pulled away. They're heading for the barricades.'

'But that means that…' Anna blurted. 'That means they might run into Elsa, or…or they've already…'

'Princess…' He tried to reassure her.

'We need to go. We need to catch up with them.' She stormed ahead, leaving Haagan still trying to formulate a response.

'Well…' Hans began, as they watched her tear a musket from the hands of the nearest soldier. 'We'd better keep up with our fearless leader.'

'…forward!' Haagan managed.

…

'The fighting is everywhere now.' Kristoff mumbled. There was the sound of battle ahead of them, coupled with the sounds of scattered musketry dogging their heels.

'Sounds like…like we're all going to the same place.' Elsa groaned.

'Sounds like.' He agreed. He felt her stumble again. 'You need help.'

'I'll be-nnrrgh.' She stopped in her tracks again.

'Is she hurt?' Nell whispered, nervously, clutching her hand.

'She'll be alright.' Kristoff smiled.

She wasn't alright. She was exhausted. He was pretty sure the wound in her side had either reopened, or it hadn't really healed at all.

'Nell, Karden, I need you to hold onto each other and follow me very closely, understand?'

They nodded.

'What…?' Elsa gasped, clutching her side.

'Hold on.' Kristoff replied. He stooped low, sweeping her up into his arms. 'Stay close kids, okay?'

'Kristoff-' She blurted, her head was spinning.

'Just hang on.'

She couldn't find the strength to object. She couldn't find any strength at all.

Elsa felt completely lost. The city was in chaos, she had no idea what was happening and she had no idea why and…it might have been the mix of pain, lack of sleep and a kind of delirium, but she wanted Anna more than ever.

Despite the carnage all around, she felt her eyes grow heavy. Kristoff looked down at her, eyes full of concern. He was saying something, maybe shouting, but she couldn't hear.

'…Anna…' She breathed, before darkness closed in.


	28. Red Letter Day

A/N: Sorry for the wait folks, been a busy few days. Hopefully the size of this update makes up for it. Here we go then, the big one! 

The first light of dawn crept slowly over the mountains, but Arendelle was far from quiet this morning. The crash of conflict and the cries of battle echoed across the still dawn air.

Vickers couldn't help but feel a hint of pride at his handiwork. A few lofty promises, some small bribes and the odd controversial rumour had turned the city upside down. The chaos might be ended by today, but the time it had bought him was invaluable. The time he had bought his nation would be invaluable.

He took a sip from the glass of wine he was holding. Today would be a good day.

…

Nestor ducked a thrust and slammed the hilt of his sword upward into the jaw of his opponent. He saw one of his own next to him go down to a crossbow bolt. On his other side two officers buried spears in an attacker scaling a ladder against the barricade.

'We can't hold, Nestor!' He heard Brynn shouting.

He wasn't even sure where she was. Half of the people on the barricade at the moment weren't even his men. He slashed horizontally as somebody made to hack at him, sending their body tumbling over the edge. They couldn't hold here anymore.

'Back!' He roared.

He waited to ensure his orders were being followed before leaping down himself. Brynn stumbled into him in the confusion. She was injured, her hair matted with sweat and blood, but otherwise on her feet.

'Bring up fire-bottles. Burn the barricade. It might delay them.'

She relayed the order.

Nestor stood and watched as the bottles exploded on the wooden construction. It caught easily, the fire spread rapidly. The attackers who'd made their way up were only just realising what had happened. Some jumped off, some stopped climbing, retreating back. Others found themselves trapped, their screams filling the street.

Nestor watched, to make sure he wouldn't forget.

…

'Hey!' Kristoff bellowed, up at the haphazard construction of furniture and wood.

A head appeared at the top, cautiously.

'Who are-?'

'Let us in damn it. I've got children with me, and this…' He paused, considering whether he should say it was the Queen he was carrying. 'This…girl is gravely wounded. She needs help, now.'

There was the mutter of voices above. Kristoff fidgeted impatiently. He was sure the mercenaries he'd seen Elsa dealing with were coming this way. The musket-fire had tailed off, which could only mean they'd started moving further ahead of Haagan's troops.

A small gap appeared in the barricade as several objects were pulled out. He hurried the children through, following carefully afterwards with Elsa in his arms.

'Where's Nestor?' He asked, looking up into the wary expressions of the watchmen. Their hands were on their weapons.

'You know the captain?'

Behind him he heard the gap being blocked up again.

'Yes, where is he?'

'We're abandoning the outer barricades, falling back to a smaller area they've been building a wall around between two of the Watch-Houses. Most of the civilians are there now, easier to protect.'

'We need to go, you've got more trouble coming your way, Nestor needs to be-'

They heard the hollow pounding of heavy footsteps in the distance. The watchmen nodded, leading them through gradually less deserted streets. There were groups of watchmen marching the same way, some okay, most wounded. Some carrying the…dead.

They came out onto a small open area in front of one of the Watch-Houses. It was walled off with a hastily assembled collection of heavy objects, manned with armed men and women of the watch. Nestor was marching back and forth, shouting.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, he couldn't suppress a grin, Nestor was always shouting.

The captain stopped mid-command when he saw Kristoff approaching with two children and…

'Is that the bloody _Queen?_' He managed.

Kristoff nodded.

'She's wounded, she needs help. Now.'

Nestor peered round him at Karden and Nell.

'…children too?'

'It's a long story. Look, Nestor, she needs help.'

He nodded, beckoning them through the wall. They'd just reached the door when a shout went up.

'Enemy approaching!'

Nestor stopped in his tracks, cursing.

'Brynn!' He roared. 'I've got to deal with this, she'll help.' He marched back to his men.

Kristoff bristled. He hadn't seen her yet and it didn't seem right to ask with everything going on, but a small part of him had begun to fear the worst.

She appeared at the door. Her eyes were dark, skin bruised. She looked tired.

'…Kristoff?'

'Brynn, you're-'

She made to wrap him in a hug when she saw the girl in his arms.

'…the Queen?' She blurted.

'She's badly Injured. And these kids need…well, they could do with a meal.'

'Bring them inside.' She beckoned.

'It's…good to see you.'

She turned, smiling.

'You too.'

He followed her inside.

…

'Stand to!' Nestor roared.

Along the low wall of the compound, men and women levelled crossbows and spears. The echo of encroaching footsteps was faster now, they were running and there were a lot of them. Three streets opened onto the courtyard. The noise could have been coming from all three, he couldn't be sure.

Then they appeared on the right, charging at them. He saw Baden smirking coolly as he walked casually out, surrounded by a mass of guards.

Nestor raised his arm.

Then they appeared on the right.

A mass of armed men tore into the courtyard, bearing down on them. They weren't watchmen, he had no idea who the hell they were. They looked like they weren't even from Arendelle. Mercenaries then. He remembered Brynn's speculation that somebody else was fighting the Queen's troops.

He shook the thoughts aside, it wasn't important now. He dropped his arm as they filled the courtyard. The front ranks shook as crossbow bolts hit the men in the front. They came on regardless.

A second volley of bolts dissuaded them no more than the first and they collided with the wall.

Dozens instantly went down on the spears of his men. He thrust his sabre forward, burying it in the chest of one of the foreigners. He stepped to one side, to avoid a downward slice, hacking his own sword left into the attacker. A searing pain in his right leg exploded as he realised somebody else had found an opening, narrowly missing a fatal thrust. He slammed his fist into their face.

He felt somebody catch him as he stumbled, pulling him back from the front. He managed to choke out a thanks, clutching his leg.

All along the wall they were under attack. They were heavily outnumbered. Where the hell was Haagan?

…

Elsa was laid out on a cot that had been set up in the dining hall. There were many such beds set up for the wounded and dying. Kristoff had let the children be placed with the other families. Brynn had changed her out of her bloodied clothes into a plain dress.

'I think she'll be alright.' Brynn muttered, after a tense silence. She'd tended the wound in her side, dressing it in new bandages. 'Just needs rest. That's probably what caused it to get worse, what happened?'

He paused, grim.

'I found her in a small dwelling, alone. The family had been killed, by the mercenaries. She'd killed one of them, wounded a lot more, defending those children that were with us. Must have stretched herself too far.'

'How awful.' She gasped, looking down at the Queen. She looked so fragile.

'She's never killed anybody before. And then to do it with her powers…' He murmured.

'She saved those children though…?'

'That's just…' He had no idea how to explain. He shrugged. 'It's just…not how she thinks.'

Brynn didn't look satisfied with the explanation.

'I'm sorry.' He managed. 'I will gladly take the time to explain, when we _have_ the time.'

She nodded, seemingly placated.

'I'm glad you're okay.'

'So am I.' She replied. 'About…you, I mean.'

Her hand found its way into his, he pulled her into a hug.

A scream caused them to jump apart.

'What the…'

Brynn was already running in its direction. He followed.

It had come from the cells. They descended the stairs, followed by several other watchmen.

The sight that greeted them brought them all crashing to a halt.

The main cell door was torn open. What might have been the parts of several bodies were strewn about the inside. Hunched over in the middle was a great, furry shape.

'…what in the hells is that?' One of the watchmen muttered.

It turned, slowly. It had the features of a massive wolf. It had claws, fangs, a tail, but there was something definitely…human about it. It stood on two legs, though hunched. And its eyes possessed something…intelligent.

'Who was in there?' Kristoff asked, slowly.

'Some of Haust's men, and…DeMolais.'

'In Kolhak…' Kristoff began. 'There'd been sightings of a strange wolf-like creature, guiding the attacks.'

'She's a gods damned werewolf!' Brynn yelled.

The fangs curled up in what might have been a grin. It snarled.

'Back up slowly.' He reached for a broken iron bar, clutching it in his hands.

Brynn drew her sword, so did the other watchmen.

'Do you think she can understand us?' Brynn asked.

'It's her mind in there, I see no reason why she can't.' Kristoff replied.

'There are families upstairs, children, the wounded and-'

There was a snarl of what might have been glee from the beast. It took a step forward.

'_Shit_.' Kristoff hissed.

It leapt forward, in a bound that seemed impossible for something of its size.

'Stop her!' Brynn ordered.

She and the other watchmen ran to intercept her. DeMolais…or…whatever she was slashed her claws across the chest of the nearest watchman, sending her tumbling to the ground with a scream. The second brought his sword down in a wide arc into the beast's back, to no apparent reaction. DeMolais buried her fangs in the man's neck, eliciting a strangled yelp. The man was dead before he hit the ground.

Kristoff barely had time to react as the creature turned to Brynn. He cannoned into her side, receiving a gash in his shoulder as DeMolais leapt past them.

'She's going for the _Queen_!' Brynn yelled, struggling to get up.

'You're no good to her d_ead_.' Kristoff growled, clutching his hand to the open wound.

She softened at the sight of the wound on his shoulder.

'Kristoff, you-'

'Never mind.' He hissed, at the pain. 'We need to get up there. We need more help.'

'She tore through us…' She trailed off, glancing quickly at the bodies of her comrades. 'I think…I think she let herself get captured. She wanted to be inside here. Hells.'

'Don't worry about that now.' Kristoff grabbed her shoulders. 'The people in here need you, I need you. Come on, focus.'

She managed a small nod.

'We'll stop off in the armoury, we're going to need something heavier.' She sheathed her sword and ran upstairs.

Kristoff looked over the carnage behind him briefly, then followed her.

…

Nestor parried a thrust aimed at his chest and sidestepped a charge into his side. He slammed his boot into the back of the second attackers' knee, then drove his sabre sideways into the exposed ribcage of the first. The pain exploded in his leg, reminding him of the earlier injury. He gritted his teeth.

They were on the verge of being overrun. The courtyard had turned into a battlefield.

He hadn't felt so useless since... He couldn't remember. There was nowhere to fall back to, no orders he could give, and no plan to act on. Deep in his gut, he knew he that all they could do was fight till the last, he knew he was expecting all of them to die.

He drove his elbow into the face of a mercenary to his left.

He was so tired. The sun was higher in the sky now. He had no idea what time it was. It didn't really matter anymore.

'Nestor, fancy meeting _you _here.'

He turned, Baden approached, sword raised.

'I didn't think you'd get your hands dirty, you rarely do.' He raised his own.

Baden grinned, seeing Nestor was wounded.

'Why not go inside with the children and the other traitors. I can accept your surrender when we're done out here.'

'Somebody has to fight the injured, it might as well be you.' Nestor frowned. 'Where's Haust?'

Baden scoffed.

'The old coward never showed up. DeMolais was stupid enough to get herself captured by you. I took command.'

'Who the hell are these other men?'

He didn't even blink.

'Don't know. But they're fighting you, not me, so they're not my problem.'

Nestor laughed.

'Run out of qualified leaders did you?'

Baden didn't reply. Nestor saw him tense.

He leapt forward, bringing his sword down in an arc. Nestor held up his own blade, blocking it. The impact sent a jarring shock through his arm. He rammed the hilt of his sword into Baden's jaw as he recoiled from the first attack. Baden stumbled backward, recovering quickly. Nestor shifted backward, bracing himself for whatever attack came. The dull ache in his leg wasn't so dull anymore, it was throwing him off-balance.

Baden glanced to the left briefly. Nestor panicked, glancing the same way, only seeing too late he signalled somebody on his right. The spear tip drove into his arm quickly. The swung his sabre outward, catching his attacker in the side. They crashed to the ground in a heap.

He cursed, his sword arm exploded in white-hot pain. Baden was smirking.

Baden's sword came down in a heavy arc again, and again, and again. Nestor couldn't even think anymore, the pain was crashing over him in waves. He felt his wounded leg buckle beneath him under the weight of the blows, as he fell to one knee.

It was with a sense of relief, liberation almost, he realised he couldn't win.

He barely noticed as his sabre broke under the strain of the blows.

Baden strolled up, confident.

'You can't beat me.'

'…nnggh…no, I can't.' Nestor grunted, clutching the wound on his arm, in a vain attempt to stem the blood flowing from it.

Baden placed a hand on his shoulder, still smirking.

'Goodbye captain.'

He didn't even feel the sword drive through his chest. It was just more pain. He smiled, despite it all.

'You've always been too…cruel, Baden. It makes you stupid.' He spat a mouthful of blood onto the floor.

'…what?' Baden asked.

Nestor drove the shattered blade of his sabre hard into Baden's heart.

The look of surprise on his face made it all worthwhile.

'Well…rrggh…well.' Nestor spat again. 'There was a _heart_ in there somewhere.'

'…bast-' Baden managed, before he collapsed in a heap.

Nestor could feel himself slipping. He fell to his side. He looked around, lazily. He wasn't sorry he was dying. He was sorry for everybody else he'd caused to die, for those dying now, for those who were going to die because he'd failed.

He jumped as a storm of musket-fire rang out in the courtyard, so loud it drowned at the screams that followed.

He couldn't see well from where he was, but through the melee, he could just make out ranks of soldiers blocking off the three streets that opened onto the courtyard. As the haze of smoke began to lift, another volley exploded.

He could see the ripples, the waves of fear run through the crowds.

A third volley of musket-fire and they broke.

Caught between the merciless fire of the soldiers and his own watchmen still fighting, panic began to spread.

Nestor chuckled, spitting another mouthful of blood. Haagan, always in the nick of time. He suspected Princess Anna was somewhere behind this.

Those girls were relentless. He'd learnt, one way or another, of the levels to which they would go for one another, and this kingdom. He'd never seen a bond of love so strong. As the life drained out of him, he doubted he would again.

He smiled, closing his eyes, there were worse things to die thinking about.

…

With considerable effort, Elsa managed to open her eyes. She'd felt a kind of niggling feeling for a little while, pulling her out of depths of unconsciousness. The pain in her side was dulled. She ran a hand over it, carefully. Somebody had bandaged it.

'…where…?' She croaked, throat dry.

'_Elsa_?' A little voice whispered, tugging on her other hand.

She turned her head to see Nell standing beside her cot, looking scared.

'Nell? What are you…?'

'There were bad noises from downstairs, I didn't want to leave you alone.' She replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Bad noises?' Elsa managed a small smile.

The room was very quiet.

'I thought you might not wake up.' Nell nodded, looking scared.

Elsa gave the girls hand a comforting squeeze.

'I'm fine.'

'But the noises…' She looked around past her.

'What noises?'

Elsa was going to laugh, but it died in her throat when she saw the look on Nell's face. She suddenly had a very bad feeling. Fighting the urge not to, she rolled onto her other side.

'Oh.' She managed. There was an enormous, hairy creature that looked like a wolf standing in the doorway to the dining hall.

It regarded the two of them with what she could only describe as a quiet interest. It's expression was so…_human_.

She struggled upright, cautiously. She was so tired, her mind was so fuzzy, clouded. She remembered something Anna had said, months ago. About Kolhak. Vickers' beast, the one that killed the soldier with her. The one that caused her nightmares for a week, she remembered, bitterly.

It took a step into the room. Elsa forced herself to her feet, ignoring the resounding dull ache in her side. She felt herself swaying, she was so _tired_.

Nell let out a whimper behind her. The beast looked at her.

Elsa placed herself in front of the girl, shielding her protectively. The wolf's maw curled up in…was it_ grinning?_

'Stay behind me, Nell.' She breathed.

It took another step. It was d_aring_ her to do something. It was _playing_ with them.

She slowly paced away from the cot, keeping herself between Nell and the threat.

Another purposeful step.

She could hear the blood pounding in her ears, feel her heart beating in her chest. Any second now, it was going to come at them and it was going to tear through her and-

There was a snarl and it was suddenly in the air, hurling aside empty cots. She heard Nell scream behind her. She shut her eyes, slicing her arm through the air in a vain attempt to shield herself from the inevitable fangs and claws.

There was a sickening thud, followed by a smash. The beast howled in pain. Elsa opened her eyes to see a jagged wall of ice between them and the creature. It appeared as bewildered as she.

'Nell, run!' She cried, hoping to use its confusion. The girl ran for the door. She saw it turn to watch the girl, then glance back at her with a very human smirk.

Elsa's heart was in her throat as it tore after Nell.

'No!' She half-screamed.

She thrust out a hand, desperately. A storm of hard frosty projectiles exploded in a stream, finding their mark in the matted hide of the animal. It was forced to the ground under the weight of the hail of blows.

The anger was back. This…_thing_ had threatened her, threatened a little girl, threatened her sister. It wouldn't be a threat to anybody else.

Behind it, she saw Kristoff and Brynn appear in the doorway, hurrying Nell through behind them. They looked at her in awe.

As it struggled to its feet, she felt herself let go. Elsa took a back seat.

'No more.' She muttered.

It turned toward her.

She raked her hands upward, a series of icy spikes burst through the ground, driving upward into the creatures feet. It emitted a screeching howl, managing to dive to one side. Elsa had none of it. She struck forward with her right arm, hand balled into a fist. The air cooled ahead of her, particles converging into a frozen boulder. It slammed into the beast with a violent thud, sending it careening into the cots behind it.

Kristoff had reached out to hold Brynn back, but she'd long stopped resisting his grasp. Both stood silent, shocked at the battle unfolding before their eyes.

'How long can she keep that up?' Brynn murmured.

'It's a werewolf!' Kristoff called, for all the good it'd do. 'It's DeMolais!'

Her hands were shaking with the effort, she was wanted to collapse, but something inside her was forcing her to go on. The knowledge that there was somebody buried beneath the violent creature only served to fuel her rage.

The creature struggled to its feet again. It was nothing if not resilient, Elsa thought.

It snarled. The grin was gone, the smirk was gone. In its place was simple, bestial fury.

'No more.' Elsa growled.

The temperature of the hall bombed. Ice spread across the floor from beneath Elsa's feet. It continued like a wave up the walls and along the ceiling.

It broke into a run, bearing down on her.

Brynn broke from his grasp, coming out of the daze. Kristoff followed her instinctively. Elsa wasn't doing anything, they couldn't get there in-

'_No more_!' She demanded.

Elsa raised her foot and brought it down sharply. A crack appeared in the ice, travelling quickly toward the charging beast. She tried to slow, upon noticing it, but it was too late. The ground beneath her erupted with massive force, hurling the large form into the air.

Kristoff skidded to a halt as Elsa let out a guttural roar, bringing her right arm in a sharp arc sideways. A column of solid ice shot out of the wall colliding with the airborne DeMolais, driving the werewolf not only into the opposite wall but through it with a sickening crash.

'Elsa!' Kristoff called. This was getting out of hand.

She ignored him completely, driving both fists forward. The icy ground rippled, a wave travelling forward faster and faster until the force smashed the wall open ahead of her, in a shower of frosted fragments.

'We've got to stop her.' Brynn insisted, dragging Kristoff along.

Elsa stormed out into the courtyard, jagged formations of ice growing at random in her wake.

…

The battle outside was still in full swing, though the tide had turned. Haagan's arrival had the enemy fighting on two fronts. The relentless volley-fire of his troops was shaking their resolve. Anna had been forced to hang back until the battle was dealt with. She couldn't clear her mind of her worries of Elsa's whereabouts.

There was an explosion across the courtyard. A hole appeared high up in the wall of the Watch-House. She couldn't see clearly because of the smoky haze clouding the area because of the musketry. A second explosion ran out, lower in the same wall. Somebody walked out into the courtyard, there was a flash of long blonde hair…

'…Elsa?' She gasped.

She looked around, Haagan was busy commanding his men. Hans was staring dead ahead, ignoring her.

'Bloody she-devil.' He muttered.

Anna turned back, trying to see what he had. She saw a large furry shape, glint of claws…fangs.

Her blood ran cold. She'd seen the beast before.

'We need to save her!' Anna insisted, shoving her way through the soldiers, unslinging the musket from her shoulder.

'Wait…Anna!' Hans called after her, breaking into a run.

…

The beast lunged at her again; she sliced her arm, as if wielding a sword. Slivers of blade-like frost appeared and disappeared as she did so, cutting and stabbing at the near-impervious hide of the animal.

She was breathing heavily now, the strain getting to her. Her brow was sticky with sweat. The effort was getting too much. Her opponent seemed to sense this, redoubling her efforts to drain Elsa's energy.

Her anger was fading with her strength, Elsa realised. She was increasingly on the defensive. She threw up walls of ice to shield herself from the claws of the werewolf, but they were weaker each time.

All around, the fighting had gradually ground to a halt; she could feel the eyes of everybody on her. She backed up, narrowly avoiding a fatal slash, only to stumble on some rubble from the wall she'd demolished.

Too late, she threw up another wall of ice, only for it to be shattered by a second strike. She was helpless to stop the large clawed hand gripping her by the throat, raising her off the ground. Her hands went to her neck, trying in vain to dislodge the vice-like grip.

The wolf-like face bared its fangs, in that distinctly human smirk of triumph again. She saw it raise its other hand, claws extended.

Kristoff felt Brynn holding him back, this time.

'Don't' She urged. 'She'll kill the Queen!'

'DeMolais will kill her anyway, we've got to-'

'It's too _dangerous._'

Elsa heard the two arguing behind her. She was too tired to be afraid. She wanted nothing more than to sleep.

The grip tightened around her throat, she felt dizzy.

At least she'd saved Nell. And with Haagan here, order would be restored. All she'd really done was make a mess of things.

Her head was spinning.

Anna, though. Always her thoughts turned to Anna. Always came back to Anna. She wanted to go back to the balcony during the ball. She'd really messed up. Again. She wanted to go back and do it over. She wished she'd had the chance to tell Anna that.

'I'm…sorry Anna.' She choked out.

The beast regarded her curiously.

*_K-KRACK!*_

The great beast shuddered violently at the musket shot, tumbling to its side. Elsa fell to the ground in a heap.

'…what…?' She managed between coughs, looking up.

She saw a red-haired girl cautiously treading toward her, looking down the barrel of a musket, still belching smoke. She was wearing a large watchman's cap, tall, beaten leather boots…and what looked like the tattered remnants of a ball gown…and that hair, pigtails?

'Elsa!' The girl exclaimed, dropping to her knees beside her.

'Anna!' She laughed, heaving herself with considerable effort to her own knees, wincing only slightly at the pain in her side. It seemed to have returned in force now that her fury had abated.

She ignored the spike in pain as they threw their arms around each other in a tight hug. It was worth the hurt.

Haagan had taken advantage of the lull in combat, sending his men forward into the courtyard, disarming all combatants and lining them up on one side.

Hans made his way across, on seeing Kristoff and Brynn. They were knelt beside a body. Kristoff looked up as he approached. Hans nodded lightly in greeting.

'Hans.' He acknowledged.

Brynn was clutching the hand of the body. It was a young man, he assumed he'd been dead for a while, he looked familiar though.

'I know him…' He muttered. 'He was the soldier…Nestor?'

'He was Captain Nestor of the Watch.' Brynn spoke softly. 'And he deserved better.'

Kristoff wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders.

'I'll miss him too.' He murmured, sympathetically. He'd already seen Baden's corpse nearby. Nobody would miss him.

'What happens to the Watch now?' Hans asked.

Kristoff couldn't answer. Brynn looked up, eyes black with lack of sleep, face dark and bruised, hair matted with blood and sweat.

'There will be repercussions for all of us.' She muttered, with a voice that sounded half a mile away. 'Half of us revolted, the other just allied with a mercenary incursion and burned down a quarter of the city.'

'…you did the right thing.'

They both stared at Hans.

'Did you…?' Kristoff began, in disbelief.

'I've made some questionable decisions in the past, but I can still tell right from wrong. You have to, when you come to realise you've been in the wrong quite a lot.'

'I wonder if they know that.' Brynn glanced around at the people beginning to filter out of the Watch-House, shielding their eyes from the light of day.

'I've found that few true good acts are ever thanked or appreciated. Officially. Unofficially, though…'

'The Queen will decide.' They looked over at the two sisters. Elsa was all but unconscious in her younger sisters' arms. She looked so frail, Anna was holding her with such care as though she thought she might break. 'When she recovers.'

Hans regarded the still form of the beast.

'So, DeMolais _was_ a werewolf.'

'You _knew?_' Kristoff blurted. 'Why didn't you-'

'Tell you?' Hans cut in. 'Who'd have believed me?'

Kristoff fell silent.

'I doubt she's dead.' Brynn murmured. 'She was still going strong ever after the pounding the Queen gave her.'

'You're right, of course.' Hans answered bluntly. 'I'll have a word with the Commander about restraining her, with special precautions, obviously.'

'I've never seen Elsa like that before.' Kristoff spoke with a little awe. 'She was…I mean, her powers…'

'I have, once.' Hans continued. 'When we captured her from the Ice Palace, after she fled her coronation, she used her powers against us. It was impressive, at the time, but purely fear-driven, and defensive. Today though, that was raw power, that's a real indication of what she can accomplish if she set her mind to training herself.'

'I remember that tone.' Kristoff stated, suspicious. 'That's the one you used back then. She's not a weapon.'

'I apologise.' Hans replied, quickly. 'It was just…impressive to finally see what she can do.'

They watched as Anna pulled her sisters arm around her shoulder and helped her up. Elsa managed a gesture in their direction. They crossed toward them, with some effort. Haagan peeled off from overseeing the prisoners and joined them.

'Can I-' Kristoff offered, moving to help.

'It's alright, thank you.' Anna smiled. 'I'm glad you're okay Kristoff.'

Her eyes flitted over Nestor's body, casting a shadow over her previously happy expression.

'I'm sorry about Nestor.' She muttered.

'Thank you.' Brynn replied, getting to her feet.

'We…' Elsa groaned. 'Tomorrow. Meeting. All…nnnrrgghh…attend.' She coughed, weakly.

Anna tightened her hold, protectively.

'You need rest.' She insisted.

'So much to-' She clutched her side with her free hand, nearly doubling over.

Haagan signalled for two men to rush over a stretcher.

'Majesty. All the prisoners are secured, I will remain to oversee any other duties with the remaining Captains of the Watch, along with sorting through the…the casualties.'

Elsa didn't look convinced, but acknowledged the Commander's offer. She allowed Anna to help her over to some men who'd set down a stretcher.

The Commander inclined his head to them all respectfully, then walked away.

'Puts things into perspective, doesn't it.' Hans murmured.

Brynn and Kristoff looked at him.

'I mean…' He continued. 'She's half dead, look at her. Did you see the look on her face? She was ready to keep going.'

'I'm rather glad she didn't.' Kristoff piped up. 'I really thought she was going to die earlier.'

He felt Brynn's hand slip into his own. Hans noticed, politely excusing himself as if he hadn't. Kristoff smiled gratefully.

Neither said anything. They simply watched the goings-on.

'Glad you're okay.' He turned to her.

'So am I.' She let out a half-hearted chuckle. Her hands were shaking.

He pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back gently. She buried her head in his shoulder.

'I can still hear the fighting, the shouting, the fire…' She choked out.

Kristoff didn't say anything. He gently led her away from the place.

...

Anna glanced back, full of sympathy for her friend. There was a time when she'd have needed him…like that. She took her sisters hand. Elsa was laid out on the stretcher, asleep. Her face was peaceful, serene. Though her skin was pale, crusted with dirt and her eyes dark with exhaustion, her beauty shone through.

She glanced around, cautiously; nobody was watching her at the moment. The stretcher-men had gone to gather more guards for the journey back to the palace.

She leaned down quickly, placing a gentle kiss on Elsa's lips. She pulled back, nervously, when she let out a quiet sigh, the hint of a smile touching her features.

Anna's heart thumped in her chest, a blush crossing her cheeks guiltily. She almost couldn't bear the glimmer of hope that sparked inside her.

The men came back with more soldiers, lifting the stretcher carefully. She kept hold of Elsa's hand as they began the slow walk home.


	29. Coming To Terms

A/N: Oh the drama, the drama!

Kristoff and Brynn were seated on the porch outside his cabin. The sun was setting.

In Arendelle the fires had been put out, most of the smoke had dispersed, the sounds of battle long passed. For the time being, Haagan's troops were patrolling the streets, until the fate of the Watch was decided.

Brynn had removed her uniform, wearing only a loose cotton shirt with the sleeves rolled and a pair of tan breeches. She'd washed, moments ago, her damp hair hanging loose.

'Feels good, being clean.'

'Can't argue with that.' He struck a match, lighting his pipe. 'It's always more fun with more people involved though.' He grinned, taking a slow draw.

She hit his shoulder playfully.

'Have you no shame?' She drawled.

He placed a hand on her head, pulling her toward him gently. He kissed the top of her head.

She smiled as he pulled back, ruffling her hair.

As he went to take another draw on his pipe, she snatched it out of his hands and raised it to her mouth, inhaling slowly.

'Think I like you quite a bit.' Kristoff laughed.

'You mean…' She gestured to his cabin behind them. 'You weren't sure after we-'

'You play dirty.'

'_We_ played dirty.' She grinned.

'What was that about 'no shame' again?'

'I just wanted to be sure we were on the same page.' She handed back the pipe.

They lapsed into a companionable silence, as the red glow of evening set in.

'How are you feeling?' He asked.

'Better.' She replied, after a time. 'I hope what happens tomorrow won't be too hard on the Watch as a whole, or too hard on Nestor.'

'Elsa won't be like that.'

'I hope you're right.'

He placed his hand on hers.

'I think…' She began, slowly. '…that I'd like to go to bed.'

'Oh, well, you can have my bed tonight.'

'I think some sleep would do us all good.' She tried again.

'You might be right.' He took another slow draw on the pipe.

She stared. How had she fallen for somebody so clueless?

'I don't think…' She continued, choosing her words carefully. '…that I could sleep alone, knowing you were out here. Alone too. In the cold. I think I would sleep better knowing that you were in bed. Nearby. C_lose._'

The pipe stopped midway to his now open mouth.

'…um.' He managed, staring straight ahead. '…er…' He turned slowly to her.

She raised her eyebrows.

'…yeah. Let's…get inside. I expect it will be…_cold_ tonight.' He got up and held the cabin door open for her.

'Good idea.' She drawled, getting up. 'I'm glad you thought of it.'

'I…er…' He stuttered as she walked inside.

'Oh get in here.' She growled, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him inside, slamming the door shut after him.

…

Hans stood at across from the cell, arms crossed. Inside it, there lie the sleeping form of the woman, DeMolais. She was wrapped in chains, slightly looser now that she'd returned to her human form, but enough to keep her secure. Her hands were sealed in a converted set of the shackles he'd used to imprison Elsa, all that time ago.

How strange, he still thought sometimes, to find such things in the cells of her own palace, in her very home. He knew most suspected they had been of his own devising, as part of his plan to capture the Queen…but they weren't. He only discovered them, buried away in a locked storage cell on his exploration of the palace during the unnatural winter that struck upon Elsa's flight.

At the time, it had only served to fuel his curiousity as to the nature of Elsa's powers. Seeing the shackles again brought all the old questions back again.

Was it a curse? If so, from where? Did her parents, the old King and Queen truly fear her so much? Where had it come from? Anna was, he used the word loosely, 'normal', her parents had displayed no noticeable signs of anything…peculiar, was Elsa just an anomaly?

He couldn't accept that. There had to be a reason.

He sighed, as DeMolais began to come to. A question for another day.

'Good evening, Giuliana.' He flashed a smile.

She glared at him from beneath her dirt-covered, tangled hair, black eyes burning with barely-restrained rage.

'Hello again, Hans.'

He put his arms in his pockets, strolling over casually.

'We're going to have a chat.'

…

Elsa stirred, slowly. Groggily, she opened her eyes, looking around.

'Elsa?' A voice spoke quietly, the relief in its tone almost palpable.

Anna's face filled her bleary vision above her. She felt like she'd done nothing but wake up in strange places for the past day and night, but…she didn't mind it so much this time.

'…Anna…?' She groaned, weakly, trying to smile.

She felt her young sister clasp her left hand in her own.

'I was getting worried.' Anna reached out, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes.

Anna was sat beside her bed. She'd cleaned herself up, her hair hung loose about her shoulders. She was wearing a plain red dress.

'Where are we?' Elsa blinked in surprise at how hoarse her voice was.

'Your room.' Anna replied, bringing a glass of water to her lips. She let the girl raise her head gently.

She swallowed. Anna's features were rife with concern and care. Her heartbeat quickened.

'_Our_ room.' She replied, carefully.

Anna blinked. A stillness settled between them.

'Well..um…' She laughed nervously. 'You spend more time in here than _I_ do lately.'

'…maybe we can work on that?' Anna ventured, slowly. Elsa was sure there was a flicker of something behind her eyes…disappointment?

Elsa felt what was not being said between them. She could tell Anna wasn't going to broach it yet and Elsa wasn't ready for this, not now. The last twenty-four hours had drained her. There was so much else on her mind. She'd killed a man with her powers. She'd used her powers in ways she'd never imagined, never thought she was capable of. The werewolf, DeMolais. The divided Watch. The damage to the city. The casualties. Innocent families and children…the children.

Nell and Karden had taken up temporary residence at the palace, until she could work out what to do with them.

'Elsa, are you alright?'

She looked back at Anna, her head spinning. There was just so much. But she had to say something. She didn't know what to think or feel or say, but when that creature had nearly crushed the life out of her, she'd wished she had told Anna something.

'I'm just…tired.' She lied, looking away. 'There's…there's something I need to tell you, Anna.'

'What is it?' Anna asked, voice tinged with concern.

Her mind raced. She looked up into those clear blue eyes, so like her own. She tried to find the words.

There were a lot of things she wanted to tell her. Things she wanted. Things she didn't want to want. Things she wasn't sure she wanted. Things she was sure she shouldn't want. All from her sister.

'I…'

Her throat was so _dry._ Anna was looking at her expectantly. It felt like she hadn't said a word in hours, when it had barely been seconds. She felt the resolve she didn't have to begin with drop out of her like a rock.

'I…need to tell you about…the rumour.'

Anna visibly slumped.

'The…what?'

'About us.' Elsa continued. 'About us…being…close.'

'Close?'

'Close…intimate…um…' She struggled.

Anna barely flinched, she sighed.

'I knew about it already.'

'You…did? What, but, who told you?'

'Why does it matter? What does it matter?'

'Doesn't it bother you?' She asked, sitting up, almost imploring Anna to…_care_. She noticed her sister shiver.

'Why should it?' Her sister shrugged. 'It's…not true, is it?' She added. A touch coldly, Elsa noticed.

'Anna...it's not-' She began. A fine layer of frost began to appear on surfaces in the room.

'You should get some rest, sister.' Anna let go of her hand, getting to her feet.

'Please, Anna, don't-' She tried again. Ice appeared on the windows.

'I've kept you up enough, you have a lot to think about for tomorrow.' She crossed the room.

'_Wait._' She reached out toward her, desperate. She screamed as an icicle materialised in the air and impaled itself in the wall by the door to her bedroom.

'I'll be in my room tonight.' Anna stated, barely regarding the ice-spear. 'Goodnight.' She slipped out.

She felt the tears slip down her cheeks. She had no doubt they were ice-cold.

She wished she could feel them. She wished she could feel the chill in her veins. She wished she could feel the snow that had started falling in her room. She wished she could feel the freezing temperature her room had been reduced to.

She wished she could feel all that, rather than the twisted, tortured pain that festered in her heart.


	30. Counsel

Anna rapped her knuckles on the door of Kristoff's cabin. She shivered as she waited, pulling the warm cloak tighter around her. It had snowed last night, not entirely as a result of the natural weather patterns, she suspected guiltily.

As the door clicked open she opened her mouth to berate her friend for leaving guests outside to wait.

'…yeah?' A female voice groaned.

Brynn was face to face with her, wrapped in nothing but a blanket, hair…dishevelled. She ran a hand through it lazily.

'B-Br…uhhh…?' She managed, mouth wide open.

'Do you want to come in?' She offered.

'…um…n-no, no I'm…uhhh…interrupting.' She was blushing furiously. 'I'll just…I'll just go and…' She gestured behind her, backing away.

She stumbled on the edge of the porch, tripping backward with a yelp. She braced herself, only to find herself caught by a pair of strong arms.

'You okay?'

She looked up into Kristoff's concerned eyes.

'Yep.' She squeaked, letting him help her to her feet. 'Absolutely. Super. I was just leaving, I…uhhh…'

He looked past her to Brynn, who shook her head apologetically with a smile.

'I take it you came all the way out here for a reason, want to go for a walk?'

'I don't want to keep-' She began hurriedly.

'Let's go.' He offered his arm, she reluctantly hooked hers in his.

'Back in a bit Brynn!' He called over her shoulder.

'Don't worry 'bout it.' The girl waved lazily. 'Going to the Queen's meeting in a minute!'

They wandered in silence for a while. Kristoff waited patiently for Anna to say whatever it was she'd come to say. Admittedly, she wasn't usually so reticent, Kristoff wondered what it was that had her so troubled.

They strolled into a small clearing that had a good view of the city below. Anna took a seat on a fallen log, Kristoff followed suit.

The midday sun was bright, bathing the clearing in a warming glow.

He glanced over at her. She was fiddling with one of her pigtails, anxiously. Something was eating her up inside. He decided to make the first move.

'So, what brings you way out here today? I thought you'd have wanted to spend the time with your sister.'

'…uh…' She choked, her bottom lip trembling. 'We…um…' Her eyes stung as she blinked back tears.

_Wrong move, _Kristoff mentally berated himself.

'I'm sorry, I didn't-'

'We…I don't know.' She spoke, voice wavering. '…fell out. Kind of. It was my fault. Mostly.'

'I don't really…understand.' Kristoff ventured.

She looked at him, her expression unreadable. He'd never seen her like this before.

Anna looked away again, wiping her eyes with a gloved hand.

'I trust you more than anybody, Kristoff.'

He waited, patiently.

She took a deep breath, then exhaled.

'I…I'm in love with Elsa.'

She pulled at one of her pigtails again, looking down.

'I'm in love with my sister.' She repeated quietly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Kristoff didn't say anything. She felt her blood run cold. This was a mistake, she shouldn't have said anything. He was her friend, a good, honest, reliable guy. What had she been expecting? She shouldn't have dumped her own sick problems on him.

'I'm sorry, I'll-' She made to get up and leave quickly, only to feel him grab her hand. She sat down, cautiously.

'Wait.' He spoke, devoid of emotion. He sighed.

'Are you angry? You're disappointed. Confused? Disgusted? I can understand if you never want to see me again, I-'

'Just…' He struggled. 'Just give me a second.'

'You hate me.' She stated bluntly.

He turned, looking into her eyes. She looked so hurt, so confused. Her eyes were wet, her face streaked with tears.

'I could never hate you.' He affirmed. He pulled her into a hug, letting her bury her head in his shoulder.

'I'm sorry Kristoff.' She mumbled.

'Don't be.' He rubbed her back.

'I love her and…and I don't know. I don't care. It's wrong, it's not right, it's…I don't care. It doesn't change what I feel.' She managed between sobs.

'In retrospect…I'm not as surprised as I feel like I should be.' He answered honestly.

And he wasn't. They'd always been close, since the Great Thaw. There'd always been…moments that had made him wonder, made him think, made him question the depth of their relationship.

'Are you saying…?'

'No, I'm not saying it's obvious. But I know you, Anna. As well as you know me.' He paused. 'When it didn't work out…between us…I always felt like there was someone else more important to you in your life, and there was. There is.'

'I…wasn't sure, back then.' She admitted. 'I only really…considered the idea a month or so ago. And then I couldn't stop thinking it.'

They pulled away from each other, sitting side by side again.

'What are you going to do?' He asked, gently.

'We…we nearly…um…at the ball. I'm not sure, but we almost…' She trailed off, blushing.

'You think Elsa feels the same way?'

She shrugged.

'Sometimes.' She tried to find the words. 'Sometimes its…so clear. I think she does, I think she knows she does, knows what I…feel too. But she…it's like she won't let herself accept it, or think about it. She's afraid. Of hurting herself, hurting others…hurting me.'

'Did you know, she was trying to hide the rumour about us from me?' Anna let out a half-hearted laugh.

He nodded.

'She told me she wanted to tell you herself.' He looked at her. 'I believe she meant to.'

Anna looked at her feet.

'Think she tried a few times...before we...and then it was kind of...um...' She trailed off. 'Anyway and then there was the whole thing with the Watch and the city being on fire and all the fighting... I guess there was never a good time.'

They fell quiet.

'Weren't you? Afraid, I mean.' Kristoff asked.

'Yeah.' She replied, with a nod. 'But…it doesn't matter. I feel what I feel, I can't change it.'

'But when your sister is afraid, Anna, she has to be doubly afraid of hurting people.'

Anna looked down, guiltily. She knew that was true.

'She's the Queen, too. She has responsibilities. More than that, she's your older sister. She probably feels that she has to protect you…even from herself.'

'You're right.' She groaned. 'I knew all that, and I _still_ ignored her. Still abandoned her last night.'

'I don't know what to suggest. I can't…I mean…I will always be there for you Anna, just…understand that…it's a lot to…think about.'

'I understand.'

'Would you…tell her?' He asked.

'I don't…know. I think so. Even if she didn't…wouldn't feel the same.'

'Whatever you decide, or she decides…I think you two could do worse than…talk.'

She nodded.

'Thank you, Kristoff. I don't know what I did to deserve somebody like you but…thank you.'

They stood, hugging briefly.

'Where are you going? He asked.

'I visit my parents graves once a week.'

He nodded, understandingly.

'I'm glad you and Brynn are happy together.'

'Oh.' He chuckled nervously. 'Sorry about that, we…uh…'

'Don't apologise.' She smiled, turning to leave. 'You deserve some happiness. She's nice, I like her.'

'I…think you do too, Anna.' He smiled.

He watched her stroll down the old woodland track, until she was out of sight.

...

Brynn fidgeted in her chair, nervously. The meeting was a long one and the Queen was getting to the Watch. They were in the Conference Hall of the palace. Queen Elsa was sat at its head. Haagan was also there, as were the remaining Watch Captains and a select few ministers. Brynn couldn't work out why she was here.

The Queen took a deep breath, Brynn hadn't realised she'd even stopped talking.

'So, we come to the future of the Watch.'

A ripple of anxiety ran through those seated at the table.

'I am told by a number of my council that it would be advisable to simply disband the Watch, for allowing such a thing to happen. To arrest and imprison its leaders and be done with it.'

Nobody raised any objections. She continued.

'I have no wish to put Arendelle under martial law indefinitely, however. I feel the presence of soldiers on every street corner would only serve to heighten tensions again.'

Brynn felt the eyes of the other captains on her. Why were they looking at her, were they expecting her to say something?

'I cannot do nothing, however. There must be consequences. Those responsible for the bloodshed must be held to account, surely?'

The Queen was looking at her now, was she being baited?

'Majesty.' Brynn felt the words tumble out before she could stop herself.

The Queen gestured for her to continue. She swallowed, nervously.

'We all bear responsibility, in one way or another. Haust, Baden and their supporters might have escalated the problem, might have begun by assaulting and arresting innocents, but Nestor rebelled. And…and I supported him.'

'Go on.'

'So many died, both sides still bear the scars and tensions will be high, probably for a long time.' She continued. 'Choosing to punish one side and not the other will only make feelings in the Watch worse.'

Brynn looked down at the table, feeling herself drift away.

'Haust was found dead, Baden was killed, Nestor was killed…DeMolais was a damn werewolf…' She laughed nervously. 'We're all that's left.' She finished, softly.

The table was quiet, as her words sank in.

'I agree.' The Queen nodded. She placed her palms flat on the table. 'There will be changes, though.'

Again, the table waited for her to continue in silence.

'There will no longer be a 'Head Watchman' post. There will be no elections among the Watch. All captains will be equal in status. Instead, a department will be created at the palace, with your consultations, that you will relay reports and pertinent information to, which will then be conveyed to us during council meetings.' She paused. 'In short, in light of the recent trouble, I will be shortening the leash the Watch operates on.'

There was a quiet murmur, nearly imperceptible in its tone.

'_That_ is the _price_, captains.' She insisted, leaning forward. 'Now then, I believe that will do for today. I've taken up enough of…' A strange look crossed her features quickly, before it was gone. '…that will be all, thank you.' She leaned back in her chair, in something of a daze.

They all got to their feet and begin to leave. She saw the Queen whispering to Haagan, who then looked up at her. He gestured for her to come back.

'Um…majesty?' She managed, coming to a stop near the end of the table.

'I'd like to talk to you, alone.'

Haagan inclined his head respectfully and excused himself. The Queen turned back to her.

'Between the two of us, I know exactly what happened. I'm aware of who was at fault…' She paused. '…and who wasn't.'

'Nestor…' Brynn began, unsure what to say.

'Captain Nestor was a good man, a brave man. He knew what was right and more than that, he acted on it.' She sighed. 'Officially, I cannot applaud his actions, you understand why.'

'I do.' Brynn nodded.

'I cannot tell Arendelle that he was a hero, I cannot put up a statue as monument to his sacrifice.'

'Just as well.' Brynn smiled, weakly. 'Nestor wouldn't have wanted a showy monument, he wasn't interested in that sort of thing.

The Queen smiled, kindly.

'There is something else I feel I can do…that _we_ can do, to honour his actions and his memory, however.' She paused, letting the words sink in. 'Nestor's command, Watch-House Seven, needs a new captain.'

'What…are you…?' Brynn stuttered.

'I wish you to consider taking the post of captain, for House Seven. You knew Nestor, they knew Nestor. More than that, they know you and you know them.'

'I'd…I'd be honoured, majesty. I just need...I just need some time…'

'Please, there's no rush. Think on it.' The Queen stood and walked round to her. She offered her arm, Brynn took it. 'How are you and Kristoff?' They walked slowly out of the room.

'Kristoff is alright. We both took it a bit hard but…you know how it is when…um…things look better in the morning?' She managed, blushing.

Elsa smiled inwardly. She didn't comment on Brynn's expression, she had no wish to embarrass her any further.

'How is An-…the princess? And you, your majesty, you were in bad shape last time I saw you.' Brynn asked politely.

'She's okay.' The Queen answered quickly. Brynn thought that odd. From what Kristoff had told her about the two, they were extremely close. 'And like you said, it's amazing how…different things can look in the morning. Still a little fragile though.' She smiled weakly.

'Thank you for the offer.' Brynn stated. 'I will think about it. Goodbye your majesty.' She excused herself.

Elsa turned back to the table, pacing slowly to the large window at the end of the room, clasping her hands behind her back, anxiously.

Arendelle had been covered in snow overnight. Her gut twisted with guilt. Her fault.

The summit had been postponed for three days. It made her nervous. She couldn't stop thinking about time. She constantly felt that she was working to a deadline. That it was running out. She could swear she caught herself feeling the minutes slipping through her fingers.

She'd missed Anna's comforting presence last night. Her sister was avoiding her, she could tell. Mostly because she'd been avoiding Anna too.

Elsa couldn't remember the last time she upset her sister this much. The worst thing was she didn't know why.

She shook her head, chuckling sadly. Now she was lying to herself. She knew full well why. But she didn't know what to do about it.

Another lie.

She knew what she could do about it, but she didn't know if she was ready to take that leap, to cross that line. There'd be no going back. Not for her, and not for…Anna.

One thing was for sure though, she needed to talk to her. She had a feeling she knew where to find her.

She swallowed, nervously.

Even if it meant breaking a promise she'd made to herself when her parents died.

...

Anna stood in silence in front of the two graves.

'I wonder what you'd think of how your daughters turned out.' She murmured. 'Or what you'd feel about…' She trailed off. '…well.'

She cleared some snow from the faces of the stone monuments.

'Sometimes I think I might be a little crazy. I have spent a lot of time in my life talking to inanimate objects.'

'Would you like to…talk to me?'

She spun round.

'Elsa?' She breathed, confused.

'Hello.' She waved awkwardly.

'You've…you've never visited our parents graves with me before.'

Elsa looked away, brow creased in a guilty frown.

'I know, Anna.'

Anna walked over to her sister, curiously.

'I wasn't there Anna, when they died. I wasn't there for you. I let you go to their funeral alone.'

'I underst-'

'No.' Elsa interrupted. 'After the coronation, I…I always meant to go with you, but it had been so long… It seemed wrong to push myself into something you'd always done alone, to force my presence where it might not be…needed. So I just…let the visits be your time. I made sure I'd never bump into you here.' She chuckled, nervously. 'It all seems so stupid now…'

'It's not.' Anna insisted, taking her sister's hands in hers.

Elsa flinched at the contact, making Anna feel guilty…again.

'I'm sorry, about…'  
'I'm sorry-' They both began.

They laughed, wrapping their arms around each other in a tight hug.

'Elsa.' Anna stated, thinking back to her talk with Kristoff earlier.

'Yes?'

They pulled back, looking into each other's eyes, searchingly. Elsa felt her heart quicken.

'We need to talk.'

Elsa swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. She managed a nod.

'You've stopped calling me 'your love', lately.' Anna was staring almost imploringly into her sisters eyes, Elsa felt her knees weaken, still not sure she was ready for this conversation.

'I…' She stuttered, struggling to find the words. '…yes…um…'

The moment seemed to stretch. The distance between them grew smaller. Elsa felt herself let go, guided by instinct and Anna. Even if she couldn't say it, couldn't find the conviction not to condone it, she wanted this. She wanted to be with her sister more than anything. She felt her hands slip down to Anna's hips. She tried not to flinch as Anna gently draped her arms round her shoulders.

'You…were saying?' Elsa ventured, nervously.

'Does it matter?' Anna breathed.

Elsa could almost taste her breath, they were so close. Her mind raced. She wanted to bury her head in the ground. This was too fast, there were other things to consider, she had responsibilities-

'Your majesty!' A voice rang out.

The two literally jumped apart, looking away from each other. Elsa somewhat frantically smoothed her dress and hair down, Anna played with her pigtails looking like a small child caught doing something she shouldn't.

'Your majesty!' The voice called again. It was Hans, jogging up the path. 'I've been looking for you everywhere.'

'My apologies. I was…paying my respects to my parents, with Anna.'

Elsa eyed him warily, wondering if he'd seen. Not that there had really been anything to see. She knew he wouldn't bring up any…questions with the both of them, still…

'Indeed, my respects also.' He inclined his head slightly, not missing a beat.

'What did you need, Hans?' Anna asked, a touch flustered.

'It is concerning the…prisoner, majesty.'

'The werewolf?'

Anna visibly grimaced.

'Yes, I should like to discuss a few things with you, if I may.'

'Important?'

A glimmer of indecision flashed across Hans' features.

'...potentially.'

Elsa was ashamed at the feeling of relief that surfaced inside, at not having to deal with what could have just happened with her sister…_again_. At least, for a little while. She turned apologetically to Anna.

'I'm sorry, sister. You…were saying, before we were interrupted?'

Elsa felt herself more at ease as her Queenly persona came to the surface.

'I…if you…' Anna felt herself blushing, she couldn't do it. Not now. '…I'd like it if you came with me, if you wanted, on these visits in future.'

'I'd love to, Anna.' Elsa replied with a warm smile.

They embraced again.

'We will speak later.' She assured her, clasping her sisters hands gently, then let go.

'Of course.'

Anna watched them walk away, down the old path and out of sight.

She glanced guiltily at her parents graves and sighed.


	31. Old Ghosts

Hans glanced around furtively. Elsa began to feel more and more curious. She continued to watch as he shut the heavy wooden door to the cell block, making sure nobody but they were present.

They were in the palace dungeons. At his insistence, she had ordered the guards to remain outside the cell block containing the werewolf, DeMolais, for the duration of their visit.

'Is all this…necessary?'

'I'm not prepared to take any chances.' He hurried past her, beckoning her to follow.

'What is all this about, Hans.' She demanded.

He stopped in his tracks.

'You.' He stated, bluntly.

'What are you-'

'I did want my own kingdom, and yours would have suited admirably.' He continued, ignoring her. 'But there was more to it.'

'Isn't there always?' She drawled, sarcastically.

'Hm.' He grunted. 'Anyway, my primary interest is, and always was, you.'

'Me?' She scoffed.

'Your powers, I should say. Your gift.' Hans regretted his choice of words instantly.

Elsa bristled. The hall became a touch colder.

'I have considered my powers many things, Hans. A 'gift' has not been one of them.'

'And yet, for all you view them as a curse, you have used them for good on more than one occasion.'

Elsa remained silent.

'There is information I would share with you. I do not do so easily, I have spent the last year searching, researching, tracing dead leads and trying to discover what I can about your family, your history, the source of your…curse, then.'

'So this is your secret, is it?'

'One, perhaps.'

'So, you're still just trying to find some way to manipulate me for power? I can go some way to convincing how inadvisable a course of action that would be.'

'I would protest that that is not the case, I suspect you would not believe me, however.'

She exhaled impatiently.

'Did you not think to simply ask?'

'In truth, majesty, how much do you remember of your family history? Most of your childhood was spent in isolation, under the strict tutelage of your father and mother in learning to control your powers. From what I understand, there was not a lot of…family activities, as it were.'

'How dare you.' Elsa spat.

'Majesty-'

'How _dare_ you!' She stormed up to him.

'I may have-'

'You.' She jabbed him in the chest. 'You are a guest here.' She jabbed him again, he backed away. 'A guest under the most _fragile_ circumstances.'

Hans began to feel genuine concern for his safety, taking her words as no idle threat.

'I…spoke out of turn.'

She spun on her heel sharply, stalking away muttering to herself.

'What did you have to say. And no more pointless procrastination, you waste my time.' She turned, with a glare. 'It is valuable.'

'Very well.' He sighed, straightening himself out. 'May I speak freely, then?'

'As long as you speak quickly.' She spoke through gritted teeth.

'I believe King and Queen, your mother and father, had something to do with your powers.'

'You-' Elsa began, unable to find the words.

He raised his hands in a gesture of peace.

'I don't know any specifics, I don't really have concrete evidence, but I have come to suspect…'

'What evidence _do _you have?' She asked, suspiciously.

He turned and walk down the hall, she followed.

They walked in silence. Elsa struggled to control her temper, she was already so…unstable. With everything else, and having put off dealing with her feelings…her…the situation with Anna, she felt the fuse of her patience constantly on the verge of blowing, Hans accusing her of things, her parents, her family of things wasn't helping.

'Hello again Giuliana.'

'…'lo again Hans.' A voice growled back. 'Oh, you've brought a guest.'

Elsa's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cell. A woman was hunched in the corner within. Her jet black hair was a tangled mess. Her piercing eyes stared out from beneath the dirt, sweat and blood.

'Your majesty, meet Giuliana DeMolais.' He smiled at a private joke. 'I suspect you've heard of her before, in fact, you've even met before. In the courtyard of the Watch-House, yesterday.'

Elsa went very still, staring hard at the woman. There was something about her, something…predatory, something hungry behind the dark eyes.

'The beast.' She stepped forward, gripping the bars of the cell with one hand. It iced over beneath her grip.

'I'm hurt.' DeMolais muttered.

'Evidently not. You should be dead.'

'Sorry to disappoint. Our fight really took it out of me, haven't been pushed that hard in…' She whistled. '…a long time. Your lovely sister got lucky with that shot though.'

'What was this all about?' Elsa asked, biting down the acid bile in her throat.

'Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers?' She sighed, dramatically. 'I was hired by that Vickers guy to do some work for the Southerners over here.'

'No loyalty to your masters?' Elsa spat.

'Masters?' She scoffed. 'I don't give a damn about their power games, or all your kingdoms and such. It was a favour, nothing more. In exchange for a free ride to Arendelle.'

'Majesty-' Hans tried to intervene.

'Why did you want to get here so much?' Elsa talked over his protest.

She saw DeMolais grin in the dark.

'Better question, majesty.' She took a deep breath. 'Might I say, you've come a long way with your powers, since you were a little girl. I'd never have dreamed what you were capable of, back then.'

Elsa blinked.

'What? Are you saying-' She wasn't sure she liked what the woman was implying.

'You've grown into…' She paused. 'A truly beautiful woman, Elsa. Do you remember much about your mother? You look _quite a bit_ like her, far more than you resemble your father.'

Elsa didn't say anything.

'Do you like these?' She held up her hands. Elsa's hands balled into fists at the sight of the massive weighted manacles Hans had used to imprison her in an attempt to stifle her powers. She turned to Hans.

'What is she doing with those, I thought you designed them…for me.'

Hans opened his mouth to speak when DeMolais chuckled to herself. It was not a pleasant sound. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable at the sight of the pained expression on Hans' features.

'Oh, dearest Elsa.' She said sweetly, holding up her encased hands again. 'You think these were the brainchild of_ Hans_?'

'Then who…?' She turned sharply to DeMolais, then trailed off as the stray thought slammed into her with the force of a cannonball. She felt her lungs tighten, her heart ache. She found it hard to breathe.

'Your majesty, Elsa…' Hans tried again.

'Shut up.' She snapped at him. She turned back to DeMolais. 'How do you know all this.'

'I'm older than I look, majesty.' She sighed. '_My_ curse has a…few perks. The last time I was here you were a little girl.'

'How do I know you're not just making this the hell up as you go along.'

There was a shuffling in the cell as DeMolais struggled to her feet.

'Locket, around my neck.' She raised her head. Elsa cautiously put her hands through the bars, hesitating.

'Don't worry, I won't bite.' The woman smirked.

Elsa held the locket in one hand, opening it with the other. She bit back the gasp.

It held a small portrait, showing the upper torsos of two women. One was her mother, without a doubt. And the other was…

'You.'

'Yes, me.' DeMolais smiled. 'Of course, this was a while before you or Anna were born.'

'She looks about my age, and her hair…'

'Oh yes, isn't _that_ interesting?' DeMolais leaned against the bars, inches away from her. Elsa was too shocked to care. 'In fact, that's one of the fascinating little things that brought me here.'

Elsa stared down at the tiny portrait, hands trembling. She pulled on it, snapping the light chain fixing it to DeMolais' neck.

'Hey!' She yelped.

'I'll…bring it back.' Elsa stuttered, backing away. She spun on her heel and stalked away.

Hans looked at DeMolais briefly before hurrying after the retreating Queen.

'Majesty!' He breathed, finally catching up with her. 'What-?'

She turned abruptly, thrusting the locket into his face.

'Why.' She demanded. '_Why _is my mother's hair the same colour as _mine?!_'

…

Later that evening, Elsa was trying to focus on the large pile of paperwork before her. Reports on damages, casualties, times and dates, personnel, guests and staffing schedules for the Summit, along with masses of confusing and contradictory information on the worsening situation in Weselton.

She was failing. The locket lay on one side of her desk, constantly distracting her.

She groaned, resting her head in her hands, hair hanging loose over her shoulders. She'd long pulled it out of the braid, in frustration.

She stared again at the page in front of her. Weselton was, by most accounts, falling apart. Militias and rogue factions were raiding villages, fighting the army and fighting each other. The Southern Isles had bolstered their naval patrols _again_ under the guise of protecting their own lands from the spread of any violence beyond Weselton. On the other hand, Weselton had stepped up their own military activity both in response to the violent unrest and what they called 'unchecked foreign aggression'. Corona hadn't directly swayed either way, calling instead for patience until the Summit in Arendelle, the Summit _here._

She felt the locket, sitting there.

'Aaaarrggghhh!' She howled in frustration at having lost her train of thought. Again.

There was a gentle knock at the door.

'_What?_' She yelled, exasperated.

The door clicked open slowly as Anna poked her head in, cautiously.

'Is this a bad time?' She asked, guiltily.

Elsa visibly softened at the sight of her younger sister.

'I'm sorry Anna, come in.'

She panicked for a second as Anna entered, too late remembering and making a grab for the locket, to hide it. She saw Anna regard her curiously.

'What was that?'

'…nothing.' She replied, lamely.

'Are we doing this again already?' Anna asked, wistfully, taking a seat across from her.

'I-…no, its…it's just…' Elsa managed, flustered.

'Or I can find out for myself again?' She offered, shrugging.

'Anna, I-'

Anna reached out and wrapped her hands in hers.

'I know you meant to tell me.'

Elsa remained silent.

'But the fact you felt the need to keep it from me at all is what hurt, and now you're hiding something again. Why can't you just…trust me.'

'I do trust you.' She murmured. 'More than anybody else, more than anything. I just…want to protect you.'

'I know you do, and you _are_. I know I can rely on you to keep me safe, but that doesn't mean you need to shoulder everything _alone_. What concerns you concerns me. We're family, Elsa.'

'Family…' She spoke so quietly, Anna barely heard it.

She watched Elsa slowly withdraw a silver locket, placing it on the desk between them. Anna opened it.

'Is this…?'

Elsa explained everything that had happened during her earlier visit to the cells with Hans. Everything DeMolais had said, hinted or implied. Everything Elsa had thought. Her doubts, worries and concerns. Anna listened intently, letting her sister say her piece without interrupting.

'What does this all _mean?_' She choked. 'What…what _am I?!'_

Anna was on her feet and kneeling beside her sister within seconds. She wrapped her arms around the older girl gently. Elsa let herself be pulled into the hug.

'You're my sister, and I love you.' Anna stated, confidently.

Elsa shivered slightly, at the words, having some idea of what lay behind them. She turned to her sister, letting her forehead connect with Anna's.

'I wish that were true.' She whispered, the words barely registering at all.

Anna wanted more than anything to tell her sister she loved her, truly loved her, but seeing the pained expression on her face gave her pause. She chose instead to change tack.

'So, what can we do?' She asked.

'What?'

'What can we do about this? What do we do? Do we want to find the truth?'

Anna's earnest face struck a chord somewhere inside her.

'I…I do.' She answered, plainly. '…do you?' Elsa asked, a little hesitantly.

'Of course.' Anna smiled. 'It sounds genuinely intriguing. Mum and dad always seemed so….ordinary, to me. I mean, they never really talked about the past, or their own families much. Dad did a little, but…'

Elsa nodded, lost in thought.

'Maybe they knew…something. Maybe they knew why…' She wondered aloud.

'Maybe we can find out.' Anna cupped her sisters cheek with her hand.

'Thank you, Anna. For listening.'

'Come here.' She held her arms wide open.

Elsa leaned in to embrace her again, enjoying the warm feeling.

'Loathe as I am to suggest something that'll bring down the mood.' Elsa chuckled a little. 'There is only one person we can turn to for help with this.'

'Hans.'

She couldn't suppress the smile that grew at the utter disdain with which her sister still habitually spoke of the exiled prince.

'Yeah, him.' She exhaled, resting her head on Anna's shoulder.


	32. The Sum Of Their Fears

'Where's Elsa?'

'She's busy today, with _work_.' Elsa pinched the little girls nose playfully, eliciting a giggle.

Anna had spent an easy morning in the palace garden with the two children, Nell and Karden. The Summit was tonight and for the past two days Elsa had either been preoccupied organising the proceedings, or buried in research in the library, with Hans. She'd been grateful for the distraction.

Her heart wrenched at their plight, they had been unable to track down any other relatives, leaving them in a sort of limbo. For all she enjoyed their company, as she was sure Elsa did too, she knew they couldn't just stay forever.

'Works borin'.'

Nell had at least seemed to adjust well. Karden was…quiet. He never seemed outwardly upset,

'Karden, is there anything you want to do?' She ventured.

She confessed to being at a loss with the boy.

He looked up from where he was currently sat, beneath a tree, shaking his head.

'If you'd like to just go back inside, you can. You…don't have to stay out here.'

'Not leaving Nell alone.' He stated, bluntly.

She tried not to be hurt by the boy's comment. By all accounts, she was a stranger, and given her own past she could more than sympathise with the boy's plight. She wondered whether he'd understand if she tried to explain, or whether he was just too young.

'What's Elsa doin'?' Nell chirped, tugging at her skirt.

'She's in the library, with Hans.'

The little girl's face scrunched up in such an adorable fashion Anna thought she might melt.

'I don' like him.'

She leaned down, ruffling her hair.

'Nor do I, sweetie.' She laughed. 'But he's helping her to do some important reading, about our family.'

'Where are your mum and dad?'

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Karden raise his head, taking interest. As much as it made her uncomfortable, she saw this as a chance to reach out to him.

'My parents died, over four years ago, now. They went to sea and…didn't come back.'

She felt horrible at the sad look on Nell's face. She knelt down, placing her hands on the little girls shoulders comfortingly.

'It's okay, little one, we're not alone. I have Elsa and she has me. Just like you and Karden.'

She sniffed a little, nodding. Karden got to his feet and came over.

'I didn't know.' He said, looking away bashfully.

'Well how could you?' She placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Can you read minds?' She joked.

'No, but-' He looked down. 'I'm sorry.'

'I'm sorry too.' She replied.

'I miss them.' He spoke quietly. 'Does it…get better?'

She smiled warmly at the two, pulling the them into a comforting hug. She felt Karden tense briefly, then soften.

'With time.' She said quietly.

'How much?' Nell asked for her brother.

'As much as you both need.'

She clutched the two tighter as she heard the soft crying begin.

…

Arendelle was getting back to normal. People began to slip back into old habits and activities as the lingering memory of the crisis began to fade. Life goes on, as any merchant, or dockworker, or shopkeeper would have said, if asked.

Brynn stood on a corner in the market square. _Captain_ Brynn, it still felt strange to her.

The Watch was at least patrolling the streets again, though they were significantly fewer in number right now. And some of the Houses were still harbouring…understandable…grievances. But the soldiers had been recalled and the streets felt…less tense.

It was just as well, she leaned back into the crook of the wall behind her. The bigwigs were going to have their talk tonight. Not many people outside of the palace had much of an idea why it was important, but she and Kristoff did.

She felt a warm feeling at the thought of the peculiar mountain-man. She loved him, she was sure. And she was sure he cared for her, they had slept together and shared themselves with each other, more than once. She couldn't help but feel sometimes though, that he always held something back. That there was a part of himself he either wouldn't, or couldn't give yet. She suspected some small part of him was still with Anna, whether he knew it or not. Time would tell what that meant for the two of them, though she hoped he would find a way to move on with her.

She'd have appreciated his company tonight, but he was away from the city with Sven doing…whatever it was Kristoff did during his occasional absences.

He'd mentioned something about family out there once. He had refused to elaborate, politely. But she'd asked Anna out of curiousity.

She'd laughed, muttering something about 'love experts'.

…

By the time Kristoff caught sight of Arendelle, the sun was setting.

Kristoff had been visiting the trolls, he had a lot on his mind and despite their often overbearing antics, they had a way of helping him set his thoughts straight. And he was having trouble with that, lately.

He liked Brynn a lot, cared for her a lot. He was pretty sure he loved her, they had made love. But he couldn't deny that somewhere inside, he still thought of Anna. He knew she didn't love him, he had no designs on pursuing her again, but the feeling was still there, buried deep. And with her confession to him two days ago…he was even more troubled. He'd hoped his adoptive family could help him sort through his confusion, but…

He watched as it slipped beyond the mountains ahead, casting a last, brilliant glare of sunlight over the city and the bay.

In a rare example of coherent and mature support from the bubbly wild-dwellers, they'd told him only he could find his own way.

He sighed.

He couldn't help but feel a sense of finality to the sunset. Kristoff tried to ignore the pang of guilt in his chest, that was another reason he had to get out of Arendelle today. If only for the space. The outcome of the talks, whatever they were, would make the world a different place tomorrow.

Sven let out a snort, as if sharing his sentiment. He rubbed his old friend's nose, distractedly.

'Yeah, I feel it too buddy.'

They began to make their way down.

…

'We'll meet again tomorrow, Hans.'

They were walking together down the corridor, Hans accompanying her to the Conference Hall for the last-minute meeting she'd called with the council.

'What astounds me is how little information your, admittedly impressive, library holds about the history of your family. There is virtually nothing about your mother's own family, and though there is a little about your father's, it appears…'

'…almost as if somebody else has gone through it, omitting bits.' Elsa finished, troubled.

'Forgive me, majesty, but how have neither you nor Anna noticed this before?'

A pained expression crossed her features.

'It never seemed…important.' She replied, after a period of silence. 'After we lost them, it just…we didn't even have each other. Not till what happened at my coronation. And after that we just…wanted to move on, together.'

'I understand.' Hans replied kindly, to her surprise.

'You…?'

'I know how that sounds. The youngest child of thirteen siblings, with a mother and father who took a leading role in our upbringing? What could I know of loneliness?' He chuckled. '_Family_ indeed. That nest of vipers was no family, there was no love there, no companionship, no friends, apart from…well…'

'Go on.' Elsa urged, softly.

Hans stopped at a window nearby, looking out.

'Giuliana DeMolais.' He sighed. 'You know by now she is…different.'

Elsa nodded. Hans glanced at her.

'I don't know how long she has been alive, but she looks the same now as she did when I was a child, the same now as she did in the portrait in the locket you showed me, when your own mother was your age.' He paused, brow furrowed in thought. 'I don't know why, but she was a regular visitor to our family when I was a boy. She was kind. I liked her. She was my only friend.'

'What happened?' Elsa asked.

'She stopped visiting for a long time. Until just before your coronation…' He lapsed into silence, lost in thought

Elsa was still curious, but that seemed to be all he was going to say on the matter.

'Shall we continue, then?' She gestured.

They walked slowly together, Elsa enjoying the quiet moment she felt would end all too soon. They rounded the corner and Elsa felt herself go weary at the sight of her councillors waiting on her arrival.

'Best of luck, majesty.' Hans leaned over conspiratorially, before beating a hasty retreat.

There was only a moment's hesitation as her Queenly persona rose to the surface once more.

'Ladies, gentlemen, please.' She held an arm toward the door to the Conference Hall. 'We have much to talk about and little time to do it.'

…

'Kauffman, could you remain please.'

The councillor turned at the Queen's call.

'Majesty, I really should be getting to the banquet hall, the other dignitaries will already be arriving.'

'I know.' She rose to her feet, walking towards the puzzled man.

The meeting had run over. There had been much debate on the course of Arendelle given whichever way the Summit ended. Haagan and his supporters had again been strongly for the idea of standing against any Southern acts of aggression, while those opposed instead demanded the country remain separate from affairs they did not see as their own. Kauffman had seemed to mellow, in recent weeks, particularly since Anna's kidnapping and the Watch Crisis.

'Then what…?'

'I cannot be there; I have forbidden the presence of myself and my fellow leaders, for reasons of neutrality. I merely aim to wish you the best, councillor Kauffman. My hopes, and those of all who hope for peace, go with you.'

'I..uh…' He stuttered. 'I will do my best, your majesty.'

'Good luck, councillor.'

He bowed slightly and left.

She watched him go, but felt no confidence. She had every faith in his ability, but the weighty feeling of inevitability would not yield.

She left the Conference Hall, unable to stop herself following.

…

Anna wandered the corridors of the palace. She wasn't going anywhere in particular, but she'd found herself unable to sit still. The lamps had been lit by the staff, casting the long, winding halls in a shaky light. Long shadows were in every corner.

The children had been put to bed. She hoped they might be a little more at ease for a while, after their talk today.

If only she could feel more at ease. She looked around, realising she was unfamiliar with this part of the palace. Anna had been so lost in thought she'd not noticed there were no lit lamps in this area.

It was rather dark. _Where was she?_

'…um…?' She managed, looking around again.

Sometimes she couldn't believe that in all her life she still hadn't been everywhere in the castle, and yet here she was, lost.

How embarrassing.

How long had she been walking anyway? The Summit was probably underway. She leaned against a wall, awkwardly, digging a coin out of her heeled shoes, once again cursing the dressmaking industry for not designing regal attire with pockets.

She flipped it and fumbled it, hearing it roll away into the dark further ahead. She uttered another curse, walking in the direction the coin had gone.

'You highness, such language is unbefitting a lady of your stature!' A voice appealed kindly from the gloom ahead, causing her to let out a shriek.

'What!? _Who_!?' She blurted, flustered.

'My apologies your highness.' Kai stepped forth. 'I didn't mean to startle you.'

'Oh, no, that's alright.' She gasped, clutching a hand to her chest, her heart thumping away inside, feeling as if it was trying to escape up her throat. 'What are you doing here? Where is here?'

'I might ask you the same question, highness, this part of the palace is rarely used anymore.' He guided her back the way she'd come, somewhat firmly.

'What were you doing here though?' She asked, unable to stifle her rising curiousity.

'I've been here a long time, highness. Serving you and the Queen, your mother and father…' He smiled. 'As has my dear wife, Gerda. We watched them grow.'

She turned, sharply.

'Them?'

'Oh…my apologies again, highness, I was away with the fairies there for a moment. I meant, we had watched you grow, you and your sister. Do you remember the story we used to tell you both, about the Snow Queen?'

'Vaguely…' She replied, unable to allay her suspicions at the old servant's behaviour.

'The young lad, Kai, spirited away by a powerful woman known as the Snow Queen, who had command of all winter. The girl, Gerda, who braved all manner of perils to rescue her young love and escape the thrall of the Queen. You both loved it, as children.'

'It all seemed so much more…exciting, then. But…'

Ah yes.' He nodded, sympathetically. 'Life is rarely so simple as the old stories would have us believe it was.'

'Were you and your wife named for the children in the story?' She asked. 'I don't think I've ever asked.'

He nodded.

'It used to be something of a tradition, but less so these days.'

'You happened to meet and fall in love with a Gerda? That's very…'

'Convenient? Lucky? Strange? Fate, destiny, coincidence?' He shrugged. 'Maybe so. And yet we met and fell in love.'

'Some people call Elsa a 'Snow Queen'.' She murmured sadly, half to herself.

'Some people can be cruel, and not understand what they are truly saying.' He affirmed. 'The Queen, your sister, is no Snow Queen.'

Anna felt a little better, hearing it from somebody else.

'Thank you, Kai.'

'Quite alright, highness. Ah, here we are.'

They turned a corner onto a well-lot corridor that led to the throne room.

'Oh.' She chirped, surprised. 'That was-' She turned to find Kai gone.

She'd never regarded Kai as anything more than a faithful retainer, but now…his behaviour was decidedly strange. Walking slowly toward the throne-room, she decided to tell Elsa about it.

There was a flurry of sound and activity ahead of her, a crowd of men and women spilling down the corridor, some shouting, some shoving others. Palace guards were trying to separate the mass.

She ducked behind an alcove, watching them go past.

She swallowed.

Not a good sign for talk of peace.

She ducked back again as Kauffman appeared, escorting her sister slowly. They were speaking in hushed tones. Elsa looked very upset. She picked up the tail of their conversation.

'The Southern diplomat, Vickers, is sending a report now. Their navy will move into position in the next week and…well…' He trailed off. 'If only their ship hadn't gone missing off the coast of Weselton, it gave them the justification they needed.'

'What was it doing?'

'No word on that, majesty. If it seems fishy to you, you are not alone in that conclusion.'

'What about Weselton?'

'Their ambassador made very clear any foreign military on their lands would be treated as a hostile invasion. What practical effect that will have remains to be seen. They are embroiled in civil strife across the country.'

'Easy pickings, you're saying.'

'A divided enemy, your majesty.' Kauffman ventured.

'Indeed.' She nodded, solemn. 'What of Corona?'

'Nothing concrete yet. Same as us. I didn't commit us either way, that decision rests with you, your majesty.'

'There will be war, then.'

'I understand that we have a week, until-'

'A week to do what?' She snapped.

'I…' Kauffman shrugged. 'I don't know, your majesty.'

She softened.

'I apologise, councillor. Thank you, for your work tonight.'

He inclined his head, respectfully, leaving Elsa standing at the door to the throne-room, alone.

Anna watched her stand still for a long time, before turning to the door. Her heart broke for what her sister must have been feeling, the weight now resting on her shoulders. Elsa sighed, glancing around to make sure nobody was watching and stepped into the throne-room.

Anna hesitantly made her way forward, compelled to follow. She wanted to comfort her sister, but she had just been eavesdropping. Elsa would probably reprimand her for that, but she viewed that as a risk worth taking. She needed her now, whether she knew it or not.

As she approached the heavy doors, she heard the strains of music, the echoed sound of piano notes bouncing around the vast space within. She opened it quietly and slipped inside.


	33. Sisters Of The Moon

A/N: Yes, I totally named this chapter after the Fleetwood Mac song. Check it out, wicked tune.

The throne room was still, when she entered, closing the heavy doors as quietly as she could behind her. The lamps weren't lit, everything was dark creating the impression the large room was even more spacious.

Due to the banquet hall being repurposed for the…_failed_, Anna thought sadly, peace talks, the instruments normally left there had been stored in here.

She saw Elsa hunched over a piano, surrounded by an assortment of other instruments. Her regal cloak was hung on a nearby harp. She'd also pulled her hair out of the tight bun she normally wore it is, leaving it wild and loose about her shoulders.

She was playing a tune Anna hadn't heard her play since they were children, back when she'd sit at her sister's closed door and just…listen. Where Elsa had learnt the song, she didn't know. She'd asked her mother once, long ago. She'd only said it was an old song.

It had a haunting quality to it, it felt especially…poignant given the circumstances.

'Hello Anna.' Elsa greeted her without turning round, still playing.

'S-sister.' Anna blurted, caught off-balance.

'I know you overheard all that.'

'No!' She insisted. 'Well, not all of it. Some.'

Elsa continued playing while Anna stood awkwardly by. Eventually, Elsa scooted over on the piano, leaving space for her to sit without missing a note. Anna slipped onto the seat beside her.

'So…' Anna began, instantly unable to find the words. '…um…'

'What happens now?'

Anna managed a nod.

'I don't know.' Elsa shrugged. 'Vickers will send word to the Southern Isles, and they'll prepare to invade Weselton I suppose.'

Elsa seemed oddly calm, disturbingly so. It put her in mind of someone caught at the foot of an avalanche, knowing there was no way out. She didn't like it.

She nearly missed it, but her sister had started playing faster.

'How long?'

'Who can say, a week? Two? Their lost ship must have been extremely important for it to be the reason they've decided to wage a war.' She erupted in a hollow laugh.

'You think they wanted war anyway…' Anna stated.

'Of course they did, look at all that's happened the past months. That bastard Vickers has been playing his games here. They've been planning this for…who knows how long? Look at the state of Weselton, we are clearly intended to come out the same way.' She snapped. Anna noticed she was almost hammering the keys now.

Anna recoiled at her tone. She didn't bite back though, knowing the turmoil her sister must have been in. Instead, she stared at the piano, picking up the tune on her side of the piano, matching her sister. Elsa only flinched a little, the only sign she'd noticed, as she modified her playing to account for the second player.

'What are we going to do?'

There was no answer for several minutes, Anna had almost given up on one entirely when Elsa finally shrugged.

'Until something actually happens, there's nothing to be done.' Elsa muttered, unable to conceal the bitterness behind the words. 'I'll not drag our people into some bloody war simply because the Southern King enjoys a bit of bloody butchery.'

'But, Weselton…?'

'Maybe they can win.'

'You don't believe that.'

'I don't, no.' Elsa replied without even blinking.

Anna felt utterly hopeless to help her sister. She had no idea what to do, or say.

'If there's nothing that can be done now, can't you put this from your mind? For one night?'

'Put it from my mind?' He sister chuckled, it wasn't a pleasant sound. Her playing increased in pace again, Anna struggled to keep up.

'Elsa, there's nothing you can do.' She appealed.

'I can't accept that.'

'You're only human.'

'_Am I?_' Her hands slammed down on the keys.

Anna was struck dumb. Elsa looked down, refusing to meet the other girl's gaze.

…

Vickers grinned to himself, staring hard at the palace from the balcony of the Southern Embassy. Things could not have gone better. The lost ship was the last spark they needed, even if it had been ordered sunk. Weselton was in no state for a fight, not anymore. They'd try and prepare though, once the report reached them from here.

Not that it mattered, he thought with a smile, he'd sent instructions to move the fleet into place three days ago.

…

'Elsa…how can you-' She saw the stray tears drop onto the piano keys from the shaking form of her sister. She instinctively reached out, taking one of Elsa's hands and cupping her cheek with the other, forcing her to look her in the eyes.

'Please.' She whispered, trying to look away. 'Don't.'

'No.' Anna held firm. 'You look at me, and listen to me.'

'Anna-'

'You are my _sister_, I _know you_. If you think these things about yourself, then what does that make _me?_ What do you think of _me?_'

Elsa opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

'I know who you are, you hear me? I know, and I'm not just saying this, I'm not just trying to make you feel better.' She leaned forward. 'I'm not a liar Elsa, don't call me one.'

'I wasn't-' Elsa started, lamely.

'We might have spent half our lives with a wooden door between us, but I knew you were always there, on the other side. You were there before that and you're here now. I'm here now.' She paused. '_We're_ here now.'

They gazed at each other, searchingly.

'I wish you'd stop putting yourself through this, it hurts me too, to hear you say these things about yourself when I-…'

She stopped. Behind Elsa, the moon shone through one of the high windows, bathing her light skin in a silver glow.

'When you…' Elsa breathed.

Anna's eyes were alive with light, the reflection of the full moon showing in both.

The space between them was almost imperceptible; they felt something in the air alter subtly, something indefinable. They saw the yearning in each other's eyes, felt it in their touch as Elsa raised her free hand to Anna's cheek.

'When…I…' She didn't finish.

They closed the space between them, pressing their lips together.

…

'Time to move, Captain.'

The taller man nodded.

'Give the word to the other ships Lieutenant. Beat to quarters. Battle stations.'

The sails of the frigate were unfurled. The captain smiled as behind him, the rest of the fleet did the same, following behind them.

…

They pulled back slowly, savouring the taste, the release.

'That was…' Elsa began.

'You're not going to run away again are you?'

Elsa didn't reply, only clicking her finger in the direction of the doors to the throne room. They instantly iced over.

'Were you?'

'No.'

'Good.' Elsa finished, pressing her lips against Anna's again, harder this time.

Anna gave back in turn, raking a hand through her sister's hair. She rose to her feet, still holding the kiss. Elsa managed to clamber to her feet, awkwardly, holding contact. She slid a hand down Anna's side, clasping her thigh, eliciting a moan from the younger girl.

'Sorry.' Elsa exhaled, pulling back.

'Didn't say stop.' Anna pressed herself against her sister, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, kissing her again.

Elsa felt Anna's clumsy hands fumbling with the stoppers on the back of her dress.

'Do you know what you're doing?'

'No.' Anna giggled. 'Do you?'

'No.' Elsa smiled back, capturing her sister's mouth again.

…

The harbour-town on the Weselton coast was asleep. It was far from the violence in the interior and not expecting any form of trouble.

The watchman leaned lazily on the walls of the fort. It had been a slow night, nothing had-

He heard a sound like muffled thunder, far away. He groaned, now it was going to rain. He looked out to the sea. As a second muffled thunder sounded, he noticed the flashing lights in the gloom.

'ALA-' His voice drowned out as the first cannonade slammed into the walls of the fort.

…

'Bloody instruments.' Elsa muttered, trying to slip out of her regal dress.

She kicked another one out of the way as they stumbled back through the mess. Anna laughed, between covering her neck in kisses, while her hands helped her sister free of the restrictive clothing.

'I want you, sister.' Anna whispered into her ear, pressing a hand to her breasts.

Elsa let out a moan.

'I…want you too.' She managed, between breaths.

She clasped Anna's rear, sliding the dress down her shoulder with her other hand.

'What…' Anna gasped as her sisters' hand squeezed her behind. '…about what others will think?'

Elsa felt the bait in her sister's words. They slowed, looking each other over.

They were already pretty dishevelled. Elsa's dress was half off, her hair a wild mess. Anna was in a similar state of semi-undress. Both were breathing heavily.

'I love you, Elsa.' Her sister continued. 'You know that. I want…I want to know….'

Elsa had never felt so free in all her life. She wasn't thinking about her parents, or her country, her people, her council, her responsibilities. She'd tripped all that away, all there was were the two of them.

'I love you too, Anna. I think I always have.'

'I don't suppose…there's anybody who'll overhear…or…?' Anna ventured.

'I dismissed the servants, the guards, everybody tonight. There's nobody.'

'Just us.'

'Just us.' Elsa repeated.

Anna leapt at her.

…

The fleet was fully in the harbour now, half the town had been reduced to rubble and fires were everywhere.

The captain of the lead ship smiled, satisfied. There had been no resistance. True to his word, Ambassador Vickers had opened the door for them. They hadn't been expected so soon.

Well, he thought, Weselton would pay for its folly.

…

Elsa collided with the wall behind her as Anna pressed into her. Her sister forced her tongue into her mouth, the two engaging in a miniature duel for supremacy. Elsa slid a hand under the folds of Anna's skirt, hiking her leg up and caressing her thigh. Her hand found its way between her legs.

Anna groaned, slumping onto her sisters' shoulder.

'No going back.' Elsa breathed, nuzzling Anna's neck.

'No going back.' The younger girl repeated, finding the last seal on Elsa's dress.

Elsa yelped a little as it slipped to the floor. She could _feel_ Anna grinning.

'Don't get all self-conscious on me now, sister, I've seen you naked before…although, never _quite_ like this.' Elsa shuddered as Anna ran a hand down her side. 'The question is, have you seen me naked?'

'There's a first time for everything, my love.' Elsa tugged Anna's other shoulder free of the dress as hers slipped to the floor too.

Anna shivered, a mix of the sudden cold and her sisters' words.

'You haven't called me that in a while.' She stated, matter-of-factly.

'I'd say it's time for that to change.' Elsa pressed her lips against Anna's once more.

…

Hundreds of small boats filled the bay, crowding into the dock, crammed with soldiers. What was left of the town was in chaos, people milling about confused, fleeing or screaming in place. The fort had been reduced to rubble in minutes. The remnants of the garrison converged on the docks, in a last attempt to stall the coming assault.

The first boats hit the sand. The tide was low, affording a large landing area. Troops poured up the beach and toward the docks, coming under fire only briefly before swiftly overwhelming the token defense.

The captain looked out over the carnage and thought it good. The plan so far had been executed flawlessly. He turned to his lieutenant.

'Inform the King, the staging area is almost secure, he can bring in the rest of our forces.'

…

Somewhere along the way, they'd gotten tangled in a banner hanging from the wall, bearing the royal insignia. That had elicited a laugh from Anna.

The two were hardly aware anymore, lost in their explorations of one another. A kind of euphoric high settled on their senses. They barely noticed as they crashed into the throne, tripping over it and getting tangled in the large cloth banner. They settled on the steps wrapped in the banner like a blanket, writhing and rolling in the heat of passion, lost to the world.

…

In Weselton, the screams began as the Southern troops poured into the streets, unhindered.

…

In Arendelle, the screams began as Elsa and Anna clutched each other tightly, crying each other's names in the night.


	34. New Dawn

A/N: Shorter update today, mostly meant to serve as a sort of interlude. Bit of harmless fluff, really.

'…mmmllssaaa…?'

Anna shifted again to make herself more comfortable. Oddly enough, laying on a set of stone steps was not an enjoyable experience…but they weren't on the steps under the throne anymore. They were in a soft bed.

She savoured the last tendrils of the night's experience, it felt like a dream. She'd had enough like it in the past, she worried for a second it had been after all.

Until she opened her eyes blearily, realising her sister's arm was draped across her and her head was buried in Elsa's gently heaving chest. Her _naked_ chest.

She was both thrilled and scared at the realisation last night had actually happened. Where Anna had mostly made her peace with her feelings for her sister, part of her still feared Elsa would recoil at what they had done, shut herself away in regret as she had done before. Elsa had been upset last night, perhaps not in the best of mindsets, would she see it as a weakness on her part?

She tensed as Elsa exhaled softly, her breath caressing her ear. She tingled all over at the feeling. If this moment, with her curled in Elsa's arms, could only last forever…

'How long have you been awake, my love?' Elsa whispered.

Anna tensed, almost ready to spring. She felt Elsa begin to rub soothing circles on her back.

'Sorry.' She felt warm all over as her sister placed a kiss on the top of her head. 'Didn't mean to scare you.'

'It's okay.' Anna replied. 'Didn't realise you were awake too.'

'I didn't want to move, I thought I might wake you.'

'Me too.' Anna giggled. 'We're both hopeless.'

'Funnily enough, I have no problem with that.' Elsa sighed.

'Where are we?'

'My room.'

'How…?' Anna asked, curiously, looking up into her sister's eyes.

Elsa blushed.

'You were…out of it…when we…um…finished.' She cleared her throat. 'I carried you here.'

'All the way from-'

'It wasn't difficult.' Elsa hurriedly assured her.

'I can't believe you didn't wake me.' She nestled further into Elsa's embrace.

'You looked so…' Anna felt her run a hand through her hair gently. '…peaceful, last night.'

'I was happy last night. You made me happy.' She bit her lip, looking down. 'Were you…happy?'

Elsa's pause seemed to stretch, Anna instantly regretted asking . Elsa sighed.

'Yes.'

Anna's heart soared, but it didn't sound like she was finished.

'…but?' She ventured. 'You feel…guilty don't you.'

'No, no.' Elsa insisted, holding her tighter as if to assure her. 'I…last night was…wonderful.' She breathed. 'It's just…a small part of me still feels as though I've failed in my duty to protect you, as your older sister. '

Anna shifted position until she was lying across from Elsa, side-by-side, eye-to-eye. She placed a hand on her sister's cheek, enjoying the feel of her cool skin.

'I feel safe now.'

Elsa felt a warmness spread through her body at Anna's touch, as well as her words.

'It's…just…'

'I always feel safe, when I'm with you.'

Elsa didn't resist as Anna leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

'I just don't want you to regret-'

Elsa squeaked as Anna placed a finger to her lips.

'No regrets, Elsa. I love you. I love you as my sister, my closest friend and…more.'

Elsa blushed, Anna thought it was adorable.

'You say it. Maybe it'll make you feel better, I know I'm pretty overbearing, and you're obviously still coming to terms with this, we can slow down if-'

'No.' Elsa cut in, alarmed. 'No, it's not your fault, you've done nothing wrong. You deserve this, you've waited-' Elsa rambled, stopping when Anna placed a hand on her chest.

'I don't want you to push yourself with this just for me, I want _you_ to want this, you understand? I…want you to want this for yourself, for both of us.'

Elsa's brow creased in concern as she glanced everywhere but her. Anna cupped her cheek gently, trying to calm her down.

Elsa looked deeply into Anna's eyes. She did want this. Last night meant the world to her, she just wasn't as comfortable expressing the feelings inside her. Last night had been different, she'd been swept up in the moment, caught in the wave of emotions.

She swallowed nervously as Anna clutched one of her hands reassuringly.

'I love you Anna, I do. More than…anything.'

They kissed gently again, embracing one another tightly.

'Wish this morning could go on forever.' Anna mumbled, nuzzling Elsa's neck.

'Nothing lasts forever, my love.' Elsa sighed.

Suddenly, there was an urgent knocking at the door.

'Tell me about it.' Anna groaned thumping the pillow behind Elsa's back.

Elsa placed a hand on the back of her sisters' head, leaving a kiss on her forehead as she climbed out of bed. Anna couldn't resist watching as Elsa strolled toward a row of hangars by the door. The early morning sunlight streamed through her windows, bathing her silver skin, her long platinum hair in a shining aura.

A grin crept onto her face. She took a deep breath, ready to let out as obnoxious a wolf-whistle as she could manage.

'If you even think of doing what I think you're about to do, I will _bury_ you under a glacier, dear sister.' Elsa turned, flashing a radiant smile.

'…uhhh…' Anna managed.

Her sister had never looked more beautiful than she did at that moment, Anna thought. Her smile was dazzling, her body glowed, light accentuating all the sleek curves. She looked confident, happy…appealing.

'Anna? Don't stare.' Elsa turned back to the rack, pulling a robe around her naked form. '…and don't get any drool in my bed.'

Anna blinked, shaking her head slightly.

'Hey!' She pouted. 'I wasn't staring…well…much…'

The knocking was more insistent this time. They smiled at one another apologetically.

'I'd better get up too.' Anna groaned, resignedly.

Elsa moved to the door, opening it a crack.

'Yes?' She answered, impatiently.

Anna watched her sister and whoever was behind her at the door launch into a fairly intense hushed debate as she got dressed, after making sure she was out of sight.

Most of those who worked or lived in the palace were aware the sisters shared a bed much of the time, but after last night, even she was feeling a little cautious.

'I'll be there shortly, summon the Commander. Have him raise some men.' Elsa shut the door carefully, pressing her back to it.

Anna opened her mouth to ask what the discussion was all about, but the expression on Elsa's face made the words stick in her throat.

'…what is it?' She found herself asking.

Elsa looked at her briefly, eyes flitting to the window.

'The Southern Isles invaded Weselton last night.'

'Elsa…' She approached her sister

'I've got to go.' She rushed to the large closet. 'There's going to be trouble.'

Anna could only watch helplessly as her sister hurriedly dressed in a navy blue, practical dress. She stopped only long enough to give the still bewildered Anna a hug, before leaving her alone.


	35. Consequences

Word had spread through the city like a wave. As the morning sun rose, so too did tempers. A runner from the palace had called at Watch-House Seven just long enough to alert Brynn of a mob marching on the Southern Embassy.

She pulled on her last boot and rushed from the office she'd taken to staying in on late nights.

'Up!' She called, stirring her dozing lieutenant.

'Sir?' He mumbled.

'Get them up. All of them. Trouble.'

The man managed a salute, staggering to his feet and running off to wake the other officers. Brynn clasped on her swordbelt and retrieved her cap from the hook by the door.

She'd only been captain for three days and she already had an angry mob on the streets. Things were going well.

...

Vickers stood behind the barred gates of the Embassy, the compounds guards around him. They had their crossbows levelled at the crowd milling outside. Most were just irate or barely interested passers-by swept up by the rest of the people. Some were genuinely angry. None more, he grinned, than the few at the front.

'You bloody warmongering bastards!' The Weselton ambassador stood at the front, flanked by his own guards.

The crowd roared their approval. Simple minds, Vickers thought.

'I think you'll find a state of war has existed between us since last night.' He explained, calmly. 'After our ship was sunk in your waters, unprovoked, it became clear your leaders had lost control of the situation. It is no more than our duty to restore order.'

'Your butcher-king was ready for war _long_ before last night, he burned that city to the ground, slaughtered innocents!'

'Your people should not have resisted our aid.'

'You invaded my country!' The ambassador bellowed.

'Stand ready, men.' Vickers ordered, calmly.

'You-' The ambassador began, again.

'That's enough of that now, _gentlemen_.' Brynn strode between the gates and the crowd, her officers forming a line behind her.

'Those _animals_ burned a city to the ground, slaughtered-'

'No.' She gestured behind her flippantly. 'These ones were here last night, in Arendelle. As are you. _All_ of you.' She stared at the crowd.

Most of them had the decency to shuffle back a few steps.

'You don't understand-' The Weselton ambassador tried again.

'I understand the letter of the law well enough, and this gathering violates it.' She frowned, glaring at the man. 'Disperse.'

'The law?' He laughed. 'I don't think you or the Watch are the ones to give us that particular lecture. It wasn't so long ago you people had half this city in flames!'

There were murmurs of approval from the mob, she cursed mentally.

She signalled to her officers, who levelled their steel-tipped staves at the crowd.

'Disperse.' She ordered, again.

'You're defending the servant of a tyrant!'

'I am defending the law!'

'The law-'

'_Gentlemen_. And ladies.' Everybody turned to the source of the voice.

Elsa sat mounted on a white horse, flanked by Commander Haagan and half-dozen soldiers, regarding the gathering with a calm expression.

'Your majesty, surely you can understand why we're here!?' The ambassador appealed.

'Of course I can, ambassador. If you think I am going to condone you bringing the war into my streets, however…' She left the sentence hanging, everybody making up their own minds as to the consequences.

'That was not my intention, majesty!' The man blustered.

'No? Then what was?'

He remained silent.

Brynn half-turned as the gate behind them opened. Vickers came forward, with two armed guards in tow.

'Thank goodness you're here, your majesty. This rabble were on the verge of storming the gates and the city watch were about as helpful as-'

'Ah, ambassador, you're safe. How fortunate we arrived in time.' Brynn felt a laugh ready to break free from her chest at the utterly disinterested tone in the Queen's voice. She masked it in a fit of coughing.

'…er…yes. Quite.' Vickers stuttered, momentarily off-balance.

'Might I suggest you refrain from leaving your embassy for the duration of your tenure here, for a while? At least until tempers cool on the subject of your King's war of aggression.'

'Your majesty, the Southern Isles seek only to protect their interests and aid in restoring peace to-'

'Oh yes, indeed. My mistake, I do apologise ambassador.' She waved a hand dismissively. 'Either way, retire to your embassy. For your own safety, of course.' The barest hint of a knowing smile graced her lips, before it was gone.

Brynn felt she should have been more annoyed at her authority being questioned, but she was enjoying the Queen running circles around the speechless Southerner too much. Elsa turned to the Weselton ambassador.

'I would greatly appreciate your attendance at the palace, ambassador.' She nodded curtly at the man. 'There are things we must discuss.'

'I should be-' Vickers tried once more.

'You will of course be sent for, should your diplomatic finesse be required, Mr Vickers.' Ignoring his blustering she turned to Brynn.

The watch-captain flinched under her steely gaze.

'Thank you for your speedy response, Captain. I would appreciate if you could post a few officers outside these gates at all times, to prevent any unwanted intrusions.' The Queen ordered.

_'Keep Vickers inside, out of the way, he's too dangerous.'_ She thought, as the Queen nodded to her.

'Your majesty.' She acknowledge with a salute.

'Good.' She smiled at the crowd, eerily calm. She watched them, waiting expectantly for a roaring tirade, orders, commands and threats.

None came. She pulled gently on the reins of her horse, heading back to the palace at a slow trot. Haagan inclined his head at her and followed the Queen, his soldiers trailing behind him.

The crowd gradually filtered away, some looking glad they had the opportunity to. The Weselton ambassador stared dumbly, managing to turned and stumble back the way he had gone, followed by his guards.

Brynn turned to Vickers. The man was standing deadly still. He looked tense, wound almost like a spring ready to…she didn't like to imagine.

'Good day, ambassador.' She spoke, quickly, wanting to be away from the man. 'My officers will stand watch, you have nothing to fear.' She couldn't resist the last barb as she strode away.

It had been an interesting morning.

…

'So I guess Brynn is pretty busy today as well.' Anna smiled sympathetically.

She and Kristoff were sitting together, resting lazily against a wall in the palace courtyard. Guards stood by the gate, stoic. There were more than usual, more than there used to be, Anna thought sadly.

Times had changed.

'Yeah.' Kristoff replied.

'I don't like being the one doing the worrying.' She crossed her arms. 'Elsa is the responsible one, she's better at it.'

Kristoff glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Anna was always a chatterbox, but she talked even more when she was worried, or scared.

'I don't even know what happened, what she had to deal with. I'm sure she can handle it, but…'

Or when there was something else preying on her mind that she wanted to talk about but couldn't find a way to bring it up.

'Anna…'

'I mean, she is the one with powers and such…'

She had been behaving oddly all morning. He found himself thinking back to their last conversation.

'Anna.'

'I mean, look at all the times she's pulled my sorry ass out of the fire in the last few months…'

The thought suddenly dawned on him.

'_Anna._'

She looked at him, blinking in surprise. He exhaled.

'I get the feeling there's something you want to say.'

'What-…no…you…' She objected, lamely.

He sat still, waiting patiently. Inwardly, she cursed. He knew her too well.

'I…that is…um…we…' She stammered, trying to find the words, glancing around nervously.

'You…' He prompted, as neutrally as he could.

He still wasn't sure how he felt about her revelation the other day.

'We…um…you know.' A furious blush erupted on her freckled cheeks, redder than her hair. She fiddled with her pigtails. '…we were…together…last night.'

'…together. Like…er…so your sister….so…so Elsa…er…reciprocated then?' He managed, awkwardly.

She pulled her knees up to her chin, burying her face.

'We consummated.' She squeaked, mumbling into the folds of her dress.

Kristoff nodded, an eerily plain expression on his face.

'…say something.' Anna groaned. 'Anything.'

'Well…uh…'

'Even if it's just to tell me you think I'm sick.'

'Anna, I'd-'

'Or that we're both disgusting, or unnatural, or…depraved. It wouldn't be anything new, it'd be nothing I haven't told myself or thought of myself a thousand times already.'

'Anna.'

'Elsa probably even more so. She was so reluctant, I did all the pushing. I bet she even feels like I made her do this. What have I done, Kristoff?' She balled her hands into fists, hitting the top of her head.

'_Anna._'

She looked up.

'I don't think that of you.' He said slowly. 'I'd never think that. Of you or Elsa.'

'…I…uh…'

'Why does it matter what I think. Do you regret what you did, does she? Would either of you take back your feelings, now?'

'It matters because you're my closest friend.' She mumbled softly. 'I need you. I don't know what I'd do if you hated me.'

'I'd never hate you. Least of all because of who you love, even if your heart is with…your older sister.'

She looked at her feet.

'That means a lot.'

He smiled.

'Do you regret what you did, does Elsa?' He asked again.

'I don't.' She answered truthfully, after some thought. 'I…I don't think Elsa does. I think she's still coming to terms with it though, in some ways.' She answered, sadly.

'And you…have?'

'I don't know if it will ever feel…_right_, but it is what I feel nonetheless.'

He nodded understandingly. They lapsed into silence. Minutes later a party of horsemen rode through the gates, Elsa among them. She glanced over at the two with a smile. Kristoff couldn't help but smile back as Anna waved with a goofy grin on her face.

'I guess I'll head off.' He ventured, casually.

'You don't have to-' She turned to him, eyes wide.

'I think there's somebody else who requires your companionship right now.' He continued, getting to his feet. 'See you later Anna.' He waved and walked away.

Kristoff was too good for her, she was glad he had found somebody else who deserved his time and affections. She was still happy he didn't think that, though.

Elsa inclined her head toward Kristoff respectfully as he excused himself politely, disappearing beyond the gate.

There would be consequences to their relationship, she felt. Anna was sure she was prepared for them, mostly anyway.

She locked eyes with her sister, grinning.

She hoped Elsa felt the same.


	36. Fire

A/N: Sorry about the wait people, here we go!

A month passed. Arendelle saw the return of a sort of normalcy. It was a strained peace, however. A period that felt all too…fragile. Elsa couldn't help but think of it as the calm before the inevitable storm. She knew something of storms, and she knew it would either swallow them or…

'Your majesty.' One of her councillors prompted. 'We must discuss the situation in Weselton.'

'Why must we, what is it to do with us?'

'You think the King Reinhard will stop there?'

'Weselton may hold out, they-'

'They've lost the last three battles, how many more till-'

'So Weselton will lose, it isn't our-'

'What about Corona?'

'What about them?'

A hand slammed the table. Elsa glanced at Haagan.

'Arguing amongst ourselves achieves nothing.'

'This is not an argument even worth having!' A councillor exclaimed.

Haagan stood. He cut an imposing figure, when he needed to.

'It is time we did _something._ We all know that the Southern Isles have had more than a passing role in our recent troubles.'

'Pure specula-'

Haagan glared at the source of the objection.

'_Most_ of us…' He corrected himself. '…are aware of the Southern Isles' interference. I ask this council to consider, how long before they turn their full attention to us?'

'I will not see this kingdom go to war to satisfy the paranoia of one man.'

'Nor will it.'

Every head turned to Elsa.

'We were not discussing going to war. We were discussing what we can do to assist the beleaguered state of Weselton.'

Haagan took his seat again. The other councillors followed suit.

'It's true that Weselton is losing the war. While they are putting up a stiff fight, they are losing ground steadily. A by-product of this is that there are a great number of wounded, sick and displaced refugees fleeing or otherwise being evacuated. I called you here to inform you I was approached by Weselton's ambassador, with a request that we offer Arendelle as a sanctuary to the victims of the conflict.'

Instantly, flurry of debate exploded among the council. Elsa suppressed a groan, morbidly fascinated about hearing what was so disagreeable about aiding the innocent.

'Your majesty, any act on our part favouring either side would break our neutrality!'

'You mean that any act on our part aiding the refugees will invite the ire of the Southern Isles.' Haagan spoke up. 'But you're not worried about the ire of the Southern Isles because we're just paranoid, after all.'

'You twist my words, Commander!'

'Indeed?' The military man grinned.

'Enough.' Elsa looked around the table. Kauffman had been far more reticent at meetings, in recent weeks.

He was a forthright man, and she suspected the failure of the summit, a month ago, still weighed heavily on him.

'Councillor Kauffman, what do you suggest.'

All eyes turned to him, but he didn't flinch.

'I think…' He exhaled, staring fixedly at the table. '…that we would be remiss in our responsibilities if we allowed innocents to be harmed in King Reinhards war, especially if we ignored an opportunity to help.'

'Kauffman, you of all people-'

'Would allow innocents to suffer for my own principles? I think not, sir.'

There was a general murmur of approval from the rest of the council, despite the objections of a few.

'It is settled, then. We will open Arendelle to refugees of the war. I will require the attendance of the relevant councillors for a further meeting discussing the allotment of supplies, resources and living space for our temporary visitors. Good day, ladies and gentlemen.'

As they filed out, she concealed a small smile as Kauffman and Haagan nodded to each other respectfully. It was almost worth seeing the world as she knew it crashing and burning around her to see two of her most…dynamic councillors getting on.

She sighed, totally at peace with her decision, already hearing Vickers blustering protests already.

…

'Damn it!' Hans cursed, flinging aside the dusty tome.

For the past month he, and occasionally the Queen, whenever she had the time, had spent hours at a time searching and poring through old volumes on the history and lineage of the royal family, the history of Arendelle itself, even falling back on collections of old myths and tales.

_Nothing,_ Hans thought bitterly. Dead ends, unwoven leads, the barest of allusions to things not directly referenced.

There was so little knowledge of the Queen's family history. Her father's family was not native to Arendelle. Though the old King had been born here, his father had come as a prince to marry the Queen before that from some faraway kingdom that wasn't mentioned. Of Elsa and Anna's mother and her family, however…

_Nothing_. Nothing but a sentence referring to family somewhere outside the city not specified. It wasn't even clear if she had any noble blood or claims to royalty, had the girls' father married a commoner? All he knew was that the old Queen's family was native.

And then there was the locket.

More than anything else, it confounded him. Elsa kept it with her at all times, now. She feared it, he thought sympathetically, keeping it close to remind her that there was something in her past she didn't understand.

The old Queen did once have the silver-white hair of her daughter, and then she no longer did for some reason. How old was that painting? Or the locket? And then there was DeMolais. Ageless DeMolais.

She was the key, he was sure of it. If she didn't know everything she certainly knew something. He had to talk to her again, soon.

He heaved open another book.

The stories frustrated him too. Old stories, told and retold about the Snow Queen. Minor differences and revisions as it was rewritten over time, but always the same character.

The Snow Queen.

It was almost more than just a story, it was so woven into Arendelle's past it was…was…history. But that was ridiculous…wasn't it?

His thoughts turned to Elsa, and her powers, a chill running up his spine.

Maybe it wasn't.

…

'Your majesty?' Haagan asked, curiously.

He had been summoned to her private study this afternoon. He stood calmly, though inside he was wary.

'Commander.' She greeted, looking up from her desk. 'I've asked you here to discuss a few matters best left…low key.'

'Of course.'

'Given what happened a month ago, I think we should be more proactive in regard to Vickers' schemes. We know he smuggled in a force of mercenaries under the guise of the Weselton entourage and…' She trailed off.

'You suspect he may try something similar again, among the refugees. But if that's true, why risk accepting them at all?'

'You think we should turn them away?'

'Of course not, your majesty, I merely-'

'Then it is a risk worth taking.' She finished.

He yielded, with a nod.

'What would you have me do, your majesty?'

'Nothing.'

'…nothing?'

'Nothing.'

'…but-'

'He will expect us to tighten security. He will expect us to post armed soldiers at the docks, screening every refugee. Then his mercenaries will attack among the refugees, our soldiers will retaliate and dozens of unarmed refugees will be hurt in the middle. No, we will do nothing.'

'We can't-' He insisted.

'Nothing will happen. Vickers is no fool, he won't try the same trick twice unless we give him the opportunity. We must work to discover what he is _really_ planning. I don't doubt by now he is aware of our decision to allow the refugees.'

'That makes sense.'

'I know you've had Hans doing…odd jobs for you, Commander. I want you to task him to finding out what he can about Vickers' plans for the coming weeks. I have all but quarantined him to his embassy, but his ability to travel has little impeded his achievements thus far.'

'I will, majesty.' He bowed and left.

Once he was gone, she let out a quiet moan. She had to appear calm, confident to her council and court…but in the privacy of her own thoughts…

Elsa hadn't the faintest idea what would happen, could happen or might happen. And now she was gambling with the lives of innocents on the most fragile basis that Vickers would be too proud to resort to the same trick twice.

She clasped her hands before her, flexing her fingers nervously, running through her thoughts.

Elsa had isolated him, offended him, left an opening for him. She knew she was playing with fire but she had to force him to act, he was too much of a threat to be allowed to continue with his endless schemes and plans.

Her people had suffered because of Vickers. The time had come to do something about it.

She was playing with fire. Elsa hoped those burned would forgive her.

…

Anna sat awake in bed, watching the door. The gloomy light of the moon cast streaks of light across the darkened bedroom.

The past month had been rough. Elsa obviously had even more work and responsibilities to see to now, with the war in the south and everything else and it meant there was little time for…them.

They had tried, though. Elsa was still troubled by their relationship, at times, but Anna was patient with her. She loved Elsa, she cared for the sister she'd known all her life and she was willing to wait. Elsa was just…Elsa. Anna knew she loved her, but it was in her own way. She wouldn't wish her different or she would no longer be the sister she fell in love with.

She snapped out of her daydream as the door quietly swung open a little. Elsa slipped in, obviously assuming she was asleep and trying not to wake her.

'Hello, sister.'

Elsa jumped, latching on to the door in surprise.

'_Anna!_' She hissed, clutching her chest, heart thumping. 'I thought you were asleep.'

'Dozed off for a bit, woke up and you weren't here.' She shrugged as if it was nothing. 'Thought I'd wait, I was thinking about coming to find you again.'

'Were you going to build us another nest, my love?' She smiled at the memory as she crossed to the closet, sliding out of her dress.

Anna watched it slide softly down her sisters' flawless skin. It was nearly silver, like her hair, in the low light. She felt herself…stirring at the sight.

'Elsa…' She breathed, before she could stop herself.

Her sister turned, as she let her hair fall loose about her shoulders, eyebrow raised. Anna blushed.

'Are you just going to ogle at me now? And I thought you were such a romantic.' Elsa laughed softly, slipping a simple nightshirt over her shoulders, hanging midway down her thighs.

Anna managed a wry grin.

She shuffled to one side as Elsa slipped under the covers with her. She rolled over to face Elsa, who did the same.

'I did think you might just sleep in your study again, tonight. I know sometimes you do want to be alone.' Anna said quietly.

Elsa clasped her sisters hands, raising them to her mouth she kissed them one at a time, softly.

'Sometimes.' She murmured. 'I'd rather be with you though.'

Anna smiled, warmth tingling inside her.

'I…had another nightmare the other night, anyway.'

'Elsa, you didn't say-'

'I know, I'm sorry.' Elsa shut her eyes. 'I just…didn't want to worry you. I don't like burdening you with…well…'

Anna gently pulled her hands free, reaching out to her sister and snuggling up till they were pressed together.

'You're not a burden to me.' She leaned forward slowly, pressing her lips gently against her older siblings. 'I love you.'

'…I love you too.' Elsa replied, after a slight pause.

Anna shut her eyes, nestling her head under Elsa's chin as the older girl wrapped her arms around her. It was enough.


	37. Decisions

The next morning, after Elsa had gradually convinced herself she had to get up despite how inviting it had been to just lay beside Anna all day, she made her way to the palace library. She had left her sister, lost to the world in a deep sleep. She hadn't the heart to disturb her.

She entered the library, coming to an abrupt halt. It was a large room, well furnished. Books adorned the walls, hundreds of old volumes and collections. She wasn't looking at that though.

She was staring, shocked, at the large table in the centre of the room. It was strewn with open books, papers covered in scrawled notes and half-finished sentences. Hans was buried behind a mound of tomes somewhere in the middle, accompanied only by the quiet scratching of a pen on paper.

'…Hans?' She ventured.

The scratching stopped.

'Majesty!' Hans appeared from behind the pile.

'I can see you've been…busy.'

He looked disparagingly around, as if the mess wasn't worth considering.

'I fear I've turned your library upside down for nothing.'

'Nothing?' Her heart went cold, she hadn't hoped for much, but…

'If there are answers to be found, I don't think they are to be found here.' He raised his arms, then dropped them in frustration. 'It is as if somebody has been through this place, removing, omitting, editing every piece of useful information and leaving…_nothing. _Somebody does not wish you, your sister or anybody to delve too far back into the histories of your parentage.'

_Somebody. Not just somebody._ The thought stung, bitterly.

'Not just somebody, Hans.' She spoke softly, through gritted teeth. 'There is nothing to be gained trying to hide from me the only obvious answer.'

'I didn't-'

'Mother and father were responsible. This was their home, their library, their history. They sought to hide their…our past from us, for reasons I cannot even begin to imagine.' She chuckled, bitterly. 'Though it would be foolish to hope those reasons had nothing to do with…this.' She flicked a hand casually through the air, painting the ceiling in a mural of icy spirals.

'That was impressive.' Hans nodded, staring at the expanding patterns on the roof.

'Thanks.' She smiled, wryly.

'Have you ever tested the limits of what you can do?' He asked, genuinely curious. 'There are still remnants of that ice-palace you built, on the North mountain. I remember when I first saw it, it was…incredible.'

'I have some idea of what I'm capable of.' She replied, distant. 'That was the night I let go, cut myself loose from the world and its worries. It took no effort to build that thing, no thought to…give it form, bring my feelings to life.'

'That doesn't sound so bad.'

'We're all human Hans, we all have parts of ourselves we hide away, buried deep. I lashed out at you and your men, on that mountain, I've killed a man, the mercenary, I've nearly killed Anna…twice.' She paused, looking at her hands. 'If my feelings are the fuel for these…powers, they can just as easily…no, _more_ easily harm those I love than…' She sighed.

'Are you saying you're always holding back, even when you were fighting DeMolais?'

'There were children.' She glared at him sharply.

'You were nearly killed!'

'The strain was…severe. While I was fighting DeMolais, I was fighting myself.' She regarded the frozen mural now covering the ceiling. 'Using my powers is like opening a floodgate, I have to keep letting it through a little at a time, or else…' She struggled to find the words. 'It's like they're alive, they want to be free.'

'But you could do so much, if you embraced your gift, learnt to control them, wield them fully.'

'A kingdom built on…insubstantial magic is no kingdom at all. I rule because it is my duty, my responsibility, and I will not render my people dependant on unreliable sorcery.' She sighed. 'There is no path back, once I take that step.'

Hans found himself stunned into silence. The Queen normally never said more than she needed when speaking with him.

'I…understand, your majesty.' He replied, surprised to find he truly did.

She glanced at him curiously, then gave him an awkward nod of respect.

'I also came today to ask whether you've learned anything of Vickers or what he's planning.'

He shook his head slowly.

'I have few contacts left in the Southern Isles, majesty. The few I have…' He trailed off, suddenly sombre. 'The few I have seem to be getting fewer, these days.'

'I see.' He saw the hint of worry flash across her features.

'Of course, I am telling you nothing of this, for the sake of your deniability, but I am intending to break into their embassy.'

'_No. _It's too dangerous.' She insisted.

He only shrugged.

'I have become good at what I do, majesty. Besides, I have other reasons for doing so, admittedly.'

'To risk your life in such a way? They'd better be good ones.' She scoffed.

He fell quiet, as if in thought, holding something back.

'Hans.' She stated.

He caved under her stare.

'I believe DeMolais is the key to moving our investigations forward. I don't know what she knows, but she knows something. She knows things that we cannot learn from this library.'

'We have her here though.'

'Yes, but she was working for Vickers for some reason.' He paused. 'I've known her for a long time, nearly all my life, on and off. She's not a conventionally good person, but even this was…out of character.'

'So they had something on her?'

'She told me she needed to get here, she must have been desperate if she would sink to serving somebody like Vickers. You know what she is but…you don't know what she is, too.'

'You almost sound like you admire her.'

He exhaled.

'I do.'

'You…?'

'Remember when I told you she used to visit my family fairly often? As a child until I was a youth, then the visits stopped.' He sighed.

She nodded.

'That was true, she was my only friend, my only companion, my only…solace.'

Elsa's eyes widened as she realised what he was saying.

'You and…she…?'

'I had just turned sixteen at the time. Angry, bitter, alone.' He smiled sadly. 'We had always been close, but that visit we…'

'You don't have to tell me anything, Hans, you don't owe me anything.'

'I do.' He replied, neutrally. 'I think I loved her. I think I had loved her for a long time. I told her I wanted to be with her, to sleep with her and that night we did. We made love.'

'What did she feel? Did she feel the same?'

'I don't know.' He shrugged. 'I have no idea how old she truly is, how long she's been alive. I don't know whether she is still capable of such an emotion. It didn't matter to me at the time.'

'I had no idea.' Elsa admitted, feebly. Finding layers to Hans had been the last thing she'd expected to wrestle with today.

'Nobody does.' He replied, curtly. 'I'm sorry, your majesty.' He apologised quickly.

She waved a hand, dismissively.

'And she left after that?'

'Never saw her again until just before I left to attend your coronation.'

'That's awfully…convenient timing.' Elsa murmured, eyes narrowed in thought.

'We think along similar lines.'

Elsa nodded to herself.

'Find what you can, Hans.' She continued, after a pause. 'I will speak with DeMolais.'

He opened his mouth to object, but thought better of it on seeing the determined expression on her face.

'Majesty.' He bowed slightly, making for the door.

'And Hans?' He stopped at her words. 'Be careful.'

He bowed again and left, unable to constrain the slight smile on his lips. It was more than he had had any right to hope for.

…

Anna let herself be pulled along by Nell, trying not to laugh. Karden followed closely behind her. The market was in full swing today and Anna had thought it a nice enough day to take the children out. The snows of winter weren't upon them yet, there was merely a light frost in the mornings and a chill in the air.

She was enjoying herself. The effect was only mildly spoiled by the two soldiers escorting her. To their credit, they made a point of following from a tactful distance.

Elsa had been adamant that Anna was not to venture into the city alone anymore, for a time. And with Kristoff busy today, she'd been forced to accept them.

'Let's get th' flowers!' Nell insisted, tugging her along.

Anna pushed down the sadness she felt rising within.

Every week for the past month Nell and Karden had insisted they lay flowers at the memorial built on the site of their own home, to honour the lives lost in the crisis.

The location had been Elsa's idea and it had been no accident. She had eventually told Anna what transpired in that house one night, as she'd awoken from a particularly bad nightmare. Including the fact she'd taken the life of one of her attackers. Anna felt for her sister, and the two children.

She couldn't help but suspect they'd gotten the idea once they'd learned of her weekly visit to the graves of her own parents.

She bought the flowers and let the children lead her to the memorial. As she turned the last corner, she was surprised to see Brynn waiting there.

'Hello Brynn.' She smiled in greeting.

'Highness.' She inclined her head, respectfully.

Anna regarded the captain curiously, as the children scurried forward to lay the flowers by the statue now built on the site of their old home.

'Fancy meeting you here.'

'Just fancy.' Brynn shuffled, awkwardly.

'So…do you have your officers spying on me or something?'

'That's…a disturbingly accurate assumption, your highness.' The woman acknowledged, honestly.

Anna only shrugged.

'I'm getting used to this sort of thing.' She gestured in the direction of her escorts.

'I mean nothing personal by it, highness-'

'Call me Anna, please?' She turned to Brynn.

'I'm not sure that would be…'

'I can always order you to, if that'd make you feel any better.' She grinned.

'…Anna.' Brynn managed, finding her train of thought again. 'I look out for my friends though, or friends of friends, as it were.'

'Aren't we friends?'

'I didn't mean-' Brynn blurted, flustered.

'I'm sorry.' Anna laughed, setting her at ease. 'The look on your face was…anyway. Do count on it though, us being friends.'

'Then I'll be looking out for you.' Brynn replied, regaining her composure.

She liked the princess, all things considered. Even if she had a habit of keeping you off-balance, Anna was inherently likeable.

'I haven't seen you since Nestor's funeral, captain. I suppose you've been quite busy lately.'

Brynn nodded.

'I…wanted to thank you for coming.'

'He probably saved my life two or three times, I had no intention of missing the chance to say goodbye.'

They watched the children lay the flowers by the stone monolith, rushing back to each latch onto one of Anna's hands.

'Quite a handful, aren't they?' Brynn smiled, kneeling down to look at them.

'Oh…well…yes, a bit.' Anna chuckled.

'Hey!' Nell chirped.

'Well you are!' She laughed, looking down at the girl. 'How would you two like something to eat?'

'Sure.' Karden piped up.

'Well, you take your sister and go with one of those men over there.' She pointed at one of the soldiers. Karden nodded, leading Nell off.

'They suit you.'

'I like them a lot.' Anna spoke softly.

'Will you…look after them?'

'I don't know.' She answered. 'I just…I don't know if it would be right, but I know I haven't the heart to send them away to an orphanage, I'm pretty sure Elsa doesn't have it in her either…I don't know.'

'Have you asked them what they want?'

'…I was too afraid of what they might say.'

'That they might want to leave?' Brynn asked, cocking her head to one side.

Anna looked the woman in the eyes, sadly.

'I think I'm more afraid they might want to stay.'

'Why? Forgive me for being blunt, but you clearly care for them, and seem quite capable of continuing to do so.'

Anna's eyes suddenly became sharp, something behind her expression.

'I don't know anything about raising children, my parents died years ago, their idea of a loving family was to isolate me and my sister and hide her away.' She snapped. 'What have I to look up to there?'

'I'm sorry.'

Anna softened again.

'No, I am.' She sighed. 'That wasn't fair of me, it wasn't even fair to mum and dad.' She looked at the ground.

'Perhaps you're looking at this wrong.'

'Sorry?' Anna looked up again.

'I think, if anything, you are what those children need. Between you and the Queen, you know what a child needs, considering what you've just told me.' Brynn gazed at the monument, absent-mindedly. 'Nobody is perfect, Anna. People make mistakes. I don't doubt your parents loved you, but if what they did was wrong, then make it right. You can't half-love those two forever, you can't keep them in limbo, with one foot out the door. Those children deserve somebody like you.'

Anna felt tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

'Thank you, Brynn.' She managed.

Brynn was surprised as the princess pulled the older girl into a hug, unsure of how to act at first.

'That's…you're welcome, Anna.' She replied, reciprocating the embrace.

'I hope Kristoff realises how bloody lucky he is.' Anna laughed.

'Well, we'll be sure to remind him, won't we?' Brynn smiled, feeling Anna nod.

The princess pulled away, murmuring a 'goodbye' and heading off after the children.

Brynn watched her go, with a smile. Every time she met the princess she was pleasantly surprised by her. There was always something new to admire, or respect. She raised a hand, signalling one of her officers to come forward from their hiding place.

'Keep any eye on them.' She ordered. The officer saluted, jogging off.

She protected her friends.

…

As the afternoon came to a close, the streets began to clear. Kristoff was on his way to see Brynn, she'd be finishing her shift soon. The thought found its way to the forefront of his mind once again, as to whether he should be doing more.

He'd been at a loose end, lately, ever since the Watch-Schism. He felt more and more…obsolete. Events were getting beyond him, getting bigger and bigger and he wasn't sure what to do. Brynn commanded a Watch-House, Elsa was…well, Queen. Hans was working for Commander Haagan now, and with the Queen on something else, he'd heard from Anna once. And with Nestor gone…he couldn't believe he missed the man this much.

He felt like he should be doing…_more._

He was abruptly pulled from his musings as he walked straight into somebody else.

'Sorry.' He groaned, rubbing his head. 'Was miles away.'

'Kristoff?'

'Hans?'

He looked the exiled prince over quickly. He was dressed in plain dark clothes, the sort that'd make anybody hard to notice if…

'I can't stay and chat, many apologies.' Hans started to leave, only to find Kristoff grabbing his shoulder.

'What's going on.' It wasn't a question.

'I've got orders, and I'm going to follow them.'

Kristoff stared him down.

'The only thing you'd find interesting in that direction is the Southern embassy.'

Hans balked.

'That's a dangerous implication.'

'You're dealing with a dangerous proposition.'

The exiled prince looked around, cautiously.

'Get out of my way, Kristoff. I don't have time for-'

'I'm coming with you.'

'What? No, if we get caught it'll be a disaster. If _I_ get caught, it's not the Queen's fault. I'm just the exiled prince.' Hans insisted, adamant.

'I owe it to Nestor.'

They stared hard, neither willing to flinch or back down.

'Fine.' Hans conceded, reluctantly. 'You do every damn thing I say though.'

Kristoff nodded, stern.

'Come on.'

Hans ducked into an alley, Kristoff trailing behind him.

…

Elsa stood quietly at the bars of DeMolais' cell, trying to envision the sleeping woman…werewolf…as Hans had said she once was, as the smiling woman in the locket's portrait with her mother, as kind, friendly…as anything other than what she was now.

It was dark out now, the winter-night stars glittering in the sky through the barred window.

'How long are you going to keep staring?' The woman breathed, rolling over to face her.

Elsa managed not to jump.

'I have questions.'

DeMolais slowly sat upright, leaning with her back to the wall so she was facing the Queen.

'I'd imagine you do, your majesty. What makes you think you're going to get any answers?'

'I know a little of yours and Hans past. He's not here now, I am.'

'You know nothing of my past, you know even less of that poor boy's.' She was on her feet before Elsa could even blink.

She pushed aside the fledgling sense of guilt writhing inside.

'How did you know my mother? How do you know me? Why do you know? What…what is all this about!?' Elsa slammed her fists on the bars. 'What am I!'

'Ah.' DeMolais, nodded with a smile. 'Now, that is the question, isn't it?'

'I'm not playing games.' Elsa growled. 'I'm through with this. You will tell me or I will _make _you tell me.'

DeMolais' eyes narrowed, in respect almost.

'You would, wouldn't you?' She rubbed her chin, thoughtfully. 'I have counter-proposal.'

'What.'

'A deal.' DeMolais continued. 'Let me go. Let me leave tonight, and I swear on oath that one day I shall return.'

'That's it?'

DeMolais frowned, in thought.

'I needed to get to Arendelle, I suspect Hans has told you. It was important, there are things I must discover.' She paused. 'What I didn't tell Hans, is that part of the reason I came here was to kill you.'

'Kill me? Why? For Vickers? King Reinhard?'

DeMolais laughed.

'Not a chance. They have no idea what's really at stake, all they can see are their petty wars and ambitions.'

'Then why?'

'The same reason I came here a century ago to kill your mother.'

Elsa stared. That couldn't be…it wasn't…

'…what?'

'I thought that might get your interest.'

Elsa turned from the woman, frantically running what she'd said through her mind.

'You're lying, you're just trying to-…' She trailed off, realising how foolish she sounded.

'As hard as it may be for you to believe, I do not enjoy torturing you.' DeMolais whispered, sincerely. 'As you may be aware, I did not kill your mother, and I have not killed you.'

'Why?'

'Why what?'

'Why did you want to kill my mother? Why me? Why haven't you?'

DeMolais suddenly looked sad.

'Your mother was…special. She was a wonderful woman. With a big heart and a fiery temper, if provoked. Qualities you and Anna seem to have inherited.'

'I don't _understand._' Elsa exhaled, frustrated.

DeMolais walked right up to the bars, grasping them with her hands.

'Let me go. One day, I will return, once I've found what I'm looking for. I promise I will explain. I'll explain everything.'

'Have you seen what's happening? I don't know what's going tomorrow let alone next week. I can't risk letting you-'

'Elsa, please.'

She was stunned by the sincerity, the raw plea beneath the woman's words.

She found her hands moving of their own accord. She laid an open palm on the lock, freezing it instantly. She clenched the hand into a fist, shattering the lock into a cloud of fine, glittery ice.

'You're an adept.' DeMolais grinned.

Elsa didn't react, her expression plain as the cell door swung open.

'Leave.'

DeMolais strolled out of the cell slowly, Elsa just wanted her gone.

'Have you ever heard the story of the Snow Queen, Elsa?' DeMolais stopped at the door out of the cell block.

'Is that some kind of joke?' She spat bitterly. 'I've heard the snide remarks, the jokes, the rumours about me in the city…'

'Not at all. I'm not talking about your reputation with some uneducated fools, who have no idea what they're talking about.' She replied, calmly. 'Have you heard the story?'

'…of course.' Elsa replied, eventually. 'Most people in Arendelle have, it's one of our oldest stories.'

'I'd suggest you revisit it.' DeMolais stated, curtly. Then she was gone.

Elsa lingered in the dark, wondering just how she was going to regret this decision later.


End file.
